Petite famille dysfonctionnelle
by Carwen58
Summary: Anja (prononcer Ania) est une jeune orpheline qui va rejoindre une famille pour le moins atypique. Au programme : une pierre mystérieuse, des rencontres en pagaille, un peu d'amour, des voyages et de féroces combats. Venez découvrir son histoire, et celle de celui qui va la prendre sous son aile, dans la froide province de Bordeciel, terre des Nordiques où reviennent les antiques D
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ**

-_ Hans ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris imbécile ?!_

_\- Ben quoi ? Je mourrais de soif… Ils vivaient seuls au milieu des bois. Personne ne remarquera leur disparition…_

À l'étage, la fillette entendit des éclats de voix, ce qui la réveilla en sursaut.

Au rez-de-chaussée, le Haut-Elfe se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant, excédé par le comportement imprévisible de son camarade humain.

\- _Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas tuer tes proies ?__\- Une bonne centaines de fois je suppose… _Répondit le Nordique honteux en se triturant les mains.

-_ Brûle les corps, et assure-toi qu'il n'en reste rien._ Ordonna le Haut-Elfe.

-_ Oui chef._

L'Altmer attrapa soudain son camarade par l'épaule.

_\- Attends Hans. As-tu vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison ?__\- Euh… Non. Sur le coup je n'y ai pas pensé._

Nouveau soupir de la part de l'elfe.

\- _Hans tu es vraiment…__\- Irrécupérable ?__\- Oui…_

L'elfe eu un sourire pincé avant de rajouter :

-_ Je m'en charge. Occupe-toi des corps._

Le Nordique acquiesça et se mit à la tâche, emmenant les deux corps à l'arrière de la maison.

En entendant cela, la fillette chercha des yeux un endroit où se cacher mais n'en trouva aucun. Elle entendit l'Altmer monter les marches menant à l'étage et s'arrêter devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'osait plus respirer, remontant le drap blanc sur son visage dans une vaine tentative de se protéger du danger.

En montant les marches, Volanaro se demandait combien de temps lui et ses amis pourraient continuer à vivre, ou plutôt à survivre, avant d'être découverts et exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Ils étaient des parias et avaient tous choisis de vivre à l'écart de la société. Mais si les règles que le Haut-Elfe avait instauré n'étaient pas suivies, cela les conduiraient à leur perte.

De simples règles ! Il ne leur demandait pas grand-chose par Auri-El ! De simples règles contre leur vie. Une vie de paria certes, mais une vie quand même.

En ouvrant l'unique porte de l'étage, il trouva une enfant d'une dizaine d'années recroqueviller sur son lit, les genoux serrer contre elle, terrifiée. Une Nordique qui avait les traits de sa mère d'après le peu qu'il en avait vu. Une pauvre gamine, maintenant orpheline, aux boucles noires et à la peau halée. Pas ce qu'il y avait de plus répandu chez ce peuple fier, grand et souvent blond. Elle le regardait de ses petits yeux bruns et écarquillés. Une proie sans défense. Un faon face à un smilodon aux iris dorés.

Il s'approcha de la pauvre créature, les mains levées et ouvertes afin de ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

\- _Du calme petite… Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je t'assure. Je me nomme Volanaro. Et toi ?_

La fillette ne répondit pas. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, ses yeux allant de l'elfe aux longs cheveux d'argents jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre. Comme si elle redoutait l'arrivée de quelque chose d'encore plus dangereux que l'Altmer et son épée daedrique en face d'elle.

Volanaro était comme la plupart des siens, grand avec la peau dorée. Il avait la trentaine (d'apparence seulement puisqu'en tant que Mer il était bien plus âgé). Il s'approcha lentement. Un pas après l'autre. Elle reporta son attention sur lui et ne le lâcha plus des yeux.

\- _Ne… Ne vous approchez pas de moi !_ Cria t-elle soudain faisant sursauter Volanaro.

\- _Je ne peux pas te laisser…_ Commença t-il avant d'être brusquement interrompu.

\- _En vie ?! Vous allez me tuer, tout comme vous avez tué mes parents ?! Espèce de monstre ! _

Elle lui jeta son oreiller à la figure, projectile inoffensif qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à esquiver. Il l'a regarda attristé. Pauvre enfant…

\- _Laisse-moi m'expliquer. Premièrement, j'allais te dire que je ne pouvais pas te laisser ici, seule et livrer à toi-même. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué tes parents. Je suis arrivé après leur mort, malheureusement. Je sais, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant mais si…_

L'enfant se mit à pleurer, interrompant son interlocuteur. Il avait vraiment de la peine pour cette petite fille. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la consoler mais se garda bien de le faire.

\- _Écoute. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir pût empêcher ce qui est arrivé. Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant c'est t'emmener loin d'ici. As-tu de la famille quelque part qui puisse t'accueillir ? Des grands-parents ? Un oncle ? Une tante ?_

La fillette regarda Volanaro dans les yeux en reniflant. Elle vit que l'elfe était vraiment désolé. Il était sincère. Elle n'aurait pas sut dire pourquoi, mais elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Il était digne de confiance. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et secoua la tête. L'elfe la regarda avec compassion avant de lui faire une proposition.

_\- Si tu n'as pas de famille, laisse-moi te conduire dans la mienne. Nous nous soutenons les uns les autres face à un monde qui ne veut pas de nous. Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je te le promet._

La petite fille le regarda un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. La famille qu'elle connaissait du côté de sa mère n'avait jamais accepté que celle-ci épouse un Impérial. Ils vivaient à Markarth aux dernières nouvelles, loin à l'ouest du pays. Jamais ils n'accepteraient de prendre soin de celle qu'ils considéraient injustement comme une bâtarde. Quant à la famille de son père, Cyrodiil peinait à se remettre de la Grande Guerre entre l'Empire et le Domaine, même trente ans après. La province n'était pas sûre à cause des Thalmor. Bien sûr la petite fille savait que des Justiciars Altmeri faisaient régner la loi en Bordeciel, mais ils étaient bien moins nombreux qu'en Cyrodiil. Non, elle n'avait personne qui puisse l'accueillir et l'élever.

Le Haut-Elfe lui offrait un nouveau départ. Cela impliquait en revanche de vivre entre autre avec celui qui avait assassiné ses parents. Elle ignorait si elle pourrait le supporter, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Soit elle essayait de survivre par ses propres moyens : ce qui signifiait voler et tout les risques que cela comportait, soit un voyage vers l'orphelinat de Faillaise l'attendait. Et elle ne voulait à aucun prix se retrouver dans cet endroit à la terrible réputation.

\- _D'accord. _Renifla t-elle. _Je viendrais avec vous. Mais laissez-moi prendre quelques affaires.__\- Bien entendu_.

L'elfe se fendit d'un sourire, soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas livrée à elle-même par sa faute.

-_ Au fait… Je m'appelle Anja._

Elle lui sourit timidement et alla chercher un sac pour y mettre l'essentiel. Deux robes qu'elle aimait particulièrement : une bleue et une jaune, couleur miel et lilas. Un livre d'histoire offert par son père et un peu de nourriture. Elle demanda à Volanaro de sortir, le temps qu'elle s'habille avec une robe verte et enfila ses chaussures, une paire de bottes fourrées. Enfin, elle se saisit de son manteau de fourrure et regarda une dernière fois sa chambre, éclairée par la petite lune blanche Secunda, puis sortit avant d'être submergée par l'émotion.

Volanaro l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée avec Hans, le meurtrier de ses parents. L'homme baissa les yeux devant le regard froid d'Anja. C'était un Nordique brun, qui ne respirait pas l'intelligence. Il semblait âgé d'une vingtaine d'année. Dix-neuf tout au plus. De corpulence moyenne, les cheveux en batailles et mi-longs. Il faisait une bonne tête de moins que le Haut-Elfe, ce qui n'étonna pas la petite Nordique. Non, ce qui l'étonna, c'était son teint blafard et surtout ses yeux couleur d'ambre. Anja connaissait les légendes sur la plupart des créatures de Bordeciel. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que le Nordique qui la regardait d'un air penaud en faisait partie. Elle descendit une marche mais n'osa pas avancer davantage. Voyant la tension palpable dans la pièce, Volanaro prit les devants.

\- _Hans attends-nous dehors. Je vais parler à Anja._

\- _D'accord…_

Le Nordique ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta, mal à l'aise, la maison sous le regard noir que lui lançait l'enfant.

Volanaro tendit la main à Anja, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Elle inspira profondément et descendit le reste des marches avant de prendre sa main. Il mit un genou à terre pour se retrouver à peu près à son niveau puis s'adressa à elle.

\- _Les jours qui vont suivre risque de ne pas être faciles. Pour toi, comme pour Hans. Tu sais, ce n'est pas un mauvais homme contrairement à ce que tu peux penser. Il a juste du mal à… garder le contrôle._

-_ Comment ça ?_ Demanda la fillette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Hans est le dernier à avoir rejoins notre famille. Il… il a été transformé récemment._

\- _Transformé ? C'est une créature de la nuit ? Un…_ Elle hésita._ ...Un vampire ?_

L'elfe ouvrit des yeux ronds, surpris qu'une enfant est pût s'en apercevoir aussi vite. Il se reprit aussitôt.

\- _Tu te rendras compte rapidement que tout les membres de notre famille ont… une particularité. Mais je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Comme je te l'ai dit : nous prenons soin les uns des autres. Et si tu décides de venir avec moi, tu feras partie des nôtres._

_\- Et vous ? Quelle est votre particularité ?__\- Peut-être que je t'en parlerai un jour… Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit._

_\- Depuis combien de temps… Hans a-t-il subi sa transformation ?__\- Depuis six mois. Mais si tu veux en apprendre plus, tu devras lui poser la question toi-même. Dans notre petite communauté chacun à son histoire et personne d'autres que les intéressés eux-mêmes ne racontent leur passé. Tu comprends ?__\- Je crois que vois ce que vous voulez dire._

\- _« Le passé construit l'avenir ». Ainsi il ne m'appartient pas de parler du passé de mes camarades. Tu veux toujours venir avec nous ?_

\- _Oui._

_\- À la bonne heure !_

Volanaro ébouriffa les cheveux de la fillette en souriant. Elle le gratifia de son plus beau sourire, prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit à travers la nuit froide. Hans fermant la marche.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle famille

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle famille

\- _Eh chef ! C'est qui cette morveuse ? Ton futur repas ?_ Railla un Khajiit blanc aux yeux rouges.

Volanaro fit claquer sa langue avec agacement.

-_ Tiens ta langue Ren, si tu ne veux pas que je te l'arrache._

Le Khajiit feula en couchant les oreilles en arrières lorsque qu'une Elfe Noire lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- _Ferme-la le chat... C'est à ton chef que tu t'adresses._

-_ Aïe ! Ça va... Ça va... Je plaisantais..._

La Dunmer lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de répondre :

\- _C'est ça oui..._

L'Altmer s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- _Rassemblez-vous tous ! J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter !_

La Dunmer, le Khajiit, un Argonien et une Orque vinrent au centre de la caverne. Volanaro les regarda puis s'adressa à la Dunmer :

-_ Manwe, où est ton frère ?_

_\- Tu sais comment est Davur. Il est parti chasser..._

Volanaro soupira.

\- _Évidemment. Dans ce cas je lui présenterai ma petite protégée quand il reviendra._

Il fit passer devant lui la fillette qui se tenait en retrait et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- _Mes amis, laissez-moi vous présenter Anja, le nouveau membre de notre petite famille dysfonctionnelle. Je vous laisse faire les présentations et veiller à ce qu'elle s'intègre bien parmi nous. Soyez aimable avec elle._

Il serra soudain les mains sur les épaules de la petite Nordique en regardant le Khajiit qui jouait distraitement avec une dague, sans prêter attention à ce que son chef disait.

\- _C'est valable pour toi aussi Ren._

_\- Oui bien sûr... _Répondit nonchalamment l'Homme-Chat.

Le Haut-Elfe souffla par le nez avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de Anja :

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un moyen pour lui de se protéger des autres. Contrairement aux apparences il ne mord pas. Je te laisse faire leur connaissance._

Il se redressa et poussa légèrement la petite fille à avancer vers ses nouveaux compagnons. Ce fût l'Elfe Noire Manwe qui fit le premier pas.

-_ Viens. Je vais te faire visiter ton nouveau foyer._

Elle lui tendit la main en souriant et Anja la prit, reconnaissante. La caverne dans laquelle elle allait désormais vivre était suffisamment grande pour que chacun est une pièce à lui. Manwe montra à sa nouvelle petite sœur un espace qui lui était maintenant attribué.

\- _Voici ton lit. Pose ton sac et installe-toi._

_\- Merci Madame._ Sourit Anja.

La Dunmer se pencha vers la fillette, posant une main bienveillante sur sa petite tête brune.

\- _Tu sais, maintenant toi et moi nous sommes sœurs. Il en va de même pour les autres. Tu es notre petite sœur à partir d'aujourd'hui. Alors appelle-moi juste Manwe tu veux bien ?_

_\- Compris. _Aquiesça l'enfant.

L'Elfe Noire lui sourit et quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec quelques livres.

\- _Tu sais lire ?_

_\- Oui et j'adore ça !_ Répondit Anja avec enthousiasme.

-_ Dans ce cas voici un petit cadeau de bienvenu._

La Dunmer lui tendit les livres en souriant, Anja les prit avec précaution et les posa dans un coin spécialement aménagé dans la roche. Elle sauta ensuite au cou de la Dunmer.

-_ Merci Manwe !_

_\- Ça me fait plaisir ! Aller vient manger. Tu dois avoir faim ? Ce sera l'occasion de te présenter aux autres._

La petite acquiesça. Elle était affamée. Manwe l'emmena dans la pièce qui servait de salle à manger. Une table et des bancs avaient été taillés dans la roche. Toutes les personnes qu'Anja avait déjà rencontré étaient attablés. Elle s'assit au milieu de l'un des bancs de pierre, entre Manwe et Volanaro.

Elle fit la connaissance de Ren, le Khajiit albinos et antipathique, Milos le discret Argonien et Urog l'Orque au franc-parler légendaire. Elle apprit tour à tour leur histoire.

Manwe et son frère jumeau Davur, anciens membres de la Morag Tong, guilde d'Assassins légale de Morrowind, et rivale de la Confrérie Noire (qui elle agit de manière illégale). Après que Davur eût tué quelqu'un dont le nom ne figurait pas sur un contrat d'assassinat (ce qui revenait à un meurtre punit par la loi) il fût bannit de la Tong et sa sœur le suivit dans son exil.

Ren, Khajiit albinos qui s'était enfui de sa ville natale, ne supportant plus les railleries quotidienne à cause de sa différence.

Milos, un Argonien aux écailles mauves qui avait fait parti d'une bande de hors-la-loi avant que celle-ci se fasse décimer par un voyageur solitaire, qu'ils avaient eu le malheur d'attaquer, maîtrisant le Thu'um et portant un casque de fer cornu. Dernier survivant du massacre, l'Argonien avait implorer le Nordique de lui laisser la vie sauve. Le guerrier l'avait épargner car Milos lui avait jurer qu'il changerait de vie et qu'il n'attaquerait plus de voyageurs aux bords des routes.

Et enfin Urog, une chasseuse Orque qui selon la tradition Orsimer devait devenir la quatrième épouse d'un chef de tribu mais qui avait préféré fuir cette vie et être libre de ses choix.

Seul Volanaro et Hans n'avaient pas encore parler de leur histoire. Hans évidemment ne mangeait pas mais parlait de temps à autre avec les autres. Volanaro tenait à ce que tous participent aux repas. Lorsque Anja interrogea son protecteur sur son passé, il lui fit comprendre qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard. Elle n'insista pas et le repas se termina en silence. Elle ne voulait pas parler à Hans et celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Cela lui convenait très bien.

Anja souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit à ses compagnons et partie se coucher.

Elle fut réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par la pression d'une dague contre sa gorge.

\- _Un seul cri et tu es morte... _Entendit-elle murmurer.

Elle déglutit et attendit la suite des évènements.

\- _Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ?_

Elle hésita à répondre mais une nouvelle pression sur sa jugulaire l'incita à parler.

\- _Je... Anja... C'est mon nom. C'est Volanaro qui m'a amené ici. Je suis orpheline et il m'a prise sous son aile. Vous devez-être Davur... le frère jumeau de Manwe ?_

Elle entendit l'homme grogner et retirer la dague de son cou avant de la remettre au fourreau. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus et sans bruit. Anja s'en était tiré avec une belle frayeur. L'ancien assassin était aussi silencieux qu'un faucon fondant sur sa proie et certainement aussi mortel.

Elle se recoucha et s'endormit en pensant à ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis la veille de la venue de Volanaro et Hans. Elle ignorait comment Hans les avaient tués et s'ils avaient soufferts. Elle se promit d'en parler avec le Nordique quand elle se sentirait prête.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Anja vivait avec sa nouvelle famille et un mois que Hans essayait de lui parler, mais à chaque fois, la Nordique trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour l'éviter.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était en train de puiser de l'eau à la rivière toute proche, elle entendit un gémissement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit soudain un homme ramper à travers les buissons de l'autre côté de la rivière. Une marque de brûlure lui dévorait la moitié du visage et du cou. Une flèche noire lui transperçait la cuisse droite et son flanc gauche était vilainement ouvert, laissant une plaie béante et sanguinolente dans sa chair.

L'homme vit Anja en se dirigeant vers la rivière et tira quelque chose de la sacoche qu'il traînait lamentablement derrière lui. De là ou elle était la fillette voyait une sorte de pierre grisâtre aux reflets irisés. Elle était assez grosse, un peu moins grosse que sa tête et de forme ovale. L'inconnu fit glisser la pierre ovale dans l'eau et Anja se précipita pour la récupérer avant que le courant ne l'emmène trop loin. L'homme ouvrit la bouche mais seul un gargouillis ignoble en sorti alors qu'une flèche noire lui transperçait la gorge. Il s'effondra, la tête dans l'eau. Un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa blessure et se mêlant à l'eau limpide.

Anja poussa un cri terrifié lorsqu'un homme encapuchonné et vêtu de cuir noir s'approcha d'elle, arc bandé et la menaçant d'une flèche.

\- _Donne moi ça gamine. Je n'hésiterais pas à tirer._ Menaça t-il d'une voix grave.

\- _Je te tuerait avant que ta flèche ne quitte ton arc._ Répliqua une voix rauque derrière Anja.

Le cœur d'Anja manqua un battement quand elle reconnut la voix de l'homme qui prenait sa défense.

Tout se passa très vite. L'homme en armure de cuir se fît arracher la gorge par un vampire furieux. Avant que son corps sans vie ne touche le sol, le Nordique pris sa nouvelle petite sœur dans ses bras et l'emmena en sécurité et en quelques secondes devant l'entrée de la caverne. Il la déposa en douceur au sol et disparu en quelques bonds dans la direction opposée avant de revenir avec le seau d'eau plein et s'en en renverser une seule goutte.

\- _Ça va ?_ S'enquit-il.

_\- O... Oui... Tu... Tu m'as sauvé la vie Hans. Merci._

_\- De rien... petite sœur._

Il détourna les yeux, gêné.

\- _Anja... je... je sais que ce que j'ai fait cette nuit là est impardonnable... Je ne te demande pas ton pardon... ça ne changera rien mais..._

_\- Hans... Nous en parlerons ce soir. Je t'attendrais après le repas._ Le coupa la Nordique avec douceur.

Il hocha la tête et rentra à l'intérieur en prenant le seau d'eau. Anja emporta l'étrange pierre irisée avec elle et alla voir Volanaro pour lui raconter les derniers événements.

Ce dernier appela Hans et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Anja lui montra l'étrange pierre et tout le monde se rapprocha pour mieux la voir. Aucuns d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu une chose aussi étrange. Même les quatre Mers présent et leurs deux ou trois siècles d'existence.

Volanaro demanda à Anja s'il pouvait la garder quelques temps pour l'étudier.

\- _Bien sûr._ Répondit la fillette en hochant la tête. _Je me demande pourquoi cet homme me l'a confiée mais ça avait l'air important..._

Le soir venu, Hans retrouva la petite fille dans sa chambre. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle dans un espace aménagé dans la roche.

\- _Anja... tu dois te demander ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où tu nous as rejoint._ Commença le vampire, mal à l'aise.

Elle acquiesça. Le Nordique triturait ses mains nerveusement. Il poursuivi :

\- _Je vais commencer par le début. Tu comprendras mieux. Cela fait maintenant sept mois que j'ai été changé en vampire. J'étais un messager autrefois. Le Jarl de Blancherive m'avait envoyer délivrer un message à Solitude pour le général Tullius. Un message important concernant la guerre civile que je devais lui remettre en main propre. Ce que je fis. Seulement, alors que je me promenais le long des quais de la capitale, on m'a frappé par derrière et emmené dans un lieu obscur. Je te passe les détails, mais toujours est-il que j'ai été transformé contre mon gré en monstre. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec mes pairs. C'étaient des animaux... ils tuaient ou transformaient les autres pour le plaisir. Au bout d'une semaine je leur ai faussé compagnie. J'étais perdu, seul, et je ne pouvais retourner dans cet état chez moi à Pondragon. Je n'avais plus ma place parmi les miens._

Hans sera les poings sur ses genoux. Il renifla, luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Compatissante, Anja posa une main sur son épaule et l'encouragea à continuer. Il reprit d'une voix tremblante :

\- _Volanaro m'a trouvé désorienté quelques jours plus tard. Je... J'avais tué un garçonnet de cinq ans. Un petit Rougegarde qui avait échappé à la vigilance de ses parents. Par les Huit... je l'ai vidé de son sang... Lorsque j'en ai pris conscience, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre définitivement la tête. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Volanaro se tenait devant moi, l'épée à la main, prêt à mettre fin à ma misérable existence. Il m'a dit qu'on l'avait envoyé nettoyer le repaire de vampire duquel je m'étais enfui. Il avait retrouvé ma trace, j'étais le dernier suceur de sang encore en vie. J'ignore exactement ce qu'il a vu en moi lorsque ses iris dorés ont croisé mon regard larmoyant, mais il ne m'a pas achevé ce jour là. Depuis je lui ai posé la question bien sûr, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?_

_\- Que t'as t-il dit ?_

_\- Qu'il avait vu un gamin déboussolé. Et qu'il aurait aimé qu'on lui tende la main comme il l'a fait avec moi. Ensuite il a brûlé le cadavre du garçon pour qu'il n'en reste aucune trace, et il m'a amené ici avant de retourner à Solitude pour empocher la récompense promise._

Anja ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à l'histoire tragique de Hans. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Même si ça n'excusai en rien ses crimes. Elle inspira profondément et se jeta à l'eau. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Pour pouvoir faire définitivement table rase du passé.

\- _Hans. Que s'est-il passé le jour où... ?_

_\- Désolé... je ne voulait pas t'ennuyer avec mon passé pitoyable..._

_\- Hum... Volanaro a fait son possible pour m'inculquer des règles, afin de me protéger et de protéger les autres. Mais c'était difficile pour moi. Tu sais quand tu es affamé... Remarque tu es jeune, peut-être que tu n'as jamais connu cette sensation. Quand tu es vraiment affamé, pas une petite faim après une journée de travail, non. Je te parle de la vrai faim. Celle qui te ronge les tripes, qui t'empêche de réfléchir de manière cohérente. Qui te dévore et te brûle de l'intérieur..._

Anja le coupa :

\- _Il y a deux ans, nous avons eu un hiver rude. Mes parents ont tout fais pour que je ne meurs pas de faim. La famine nous guettait mais nous avons survécu. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle sensation de faim depuis lors._

_\- Alors tu comprends ce que je veux dire... Je crevais de faim ce soir là et je me suis éclipsé. J'ai erré pendant des heures et je suis tombé sur ta maison. Au milieu des bois, loin de toute civilisation... Je me suis dit que personne ne me dérangerait ici. Je... je ne me cherche pas d'excuses. Je n'arrive pas à me pardonner les atrocités que j'ai commises. Ni ce soir là, ni les fois précédentes..._

_\- Hans. Comment sont-ils morts ?_

_\- S'il te plaît c'est important pour moi..._

_\- J'ai assommé ton père et l'ai ligoté et bâillonné avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Des draps en l'occurrence. J'ai fais la même chose avec ta mère. Ta mère n'a jamais rouvert les yeux depuis qu'elle s'était endormie. Je l'ai mordue et ai bu tout mon saoul. Ton père à repris connaissance à ce moment là. J'ai vu un mélange de haine, de dégoût et de terreur dans ses yeux. Il a essayé de parler, de crier, mais le bâillon l'en empêchait. Je l'ai vu regarder avec inquiétude les escaliers et l'étage. Je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le coup mais je sais maintenant que ton père craignait pour ta vie. Lorsque j'ai étanché ma soif, le cœur de ta mère avait cessé de battre. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas souffert. Elle est resté inconsciente tout du long..._ Il n'osa pas poursuivre, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-_ Et mon père ?_ Le pressa d'une voix tremblante l'enfant, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- _Je ne voulais laisser aucun témoin. De peur d'être traqué comme une bête... Alors je lui ai tranché la gorge à l'écart. Je n'ai pas voulu le regarder alors que je prenais sa vie. Mais il tremblait. De peur ? De colère ? Je ne le saurais jamais. Sa mort a été rapide en tout cas. Volanaro m'a retrouvé peu après. La suite, tu la connais..._

La fillette connaissait enfin la vérité sur les évènements de cette terrible nuit. Elle resta muette, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Le vampire regarda penaud la petite Nordique, attendant qu'elle le traite de tout les noms ou bien qu'elle le frappe de ses petits poings en hurlant, mais elle se contenta de pleurer silencieusement en serrant les poings sur sa robe bleue.

-_ Anja... Dis quelque chose, je t'en pris..._ L'implora t-il.

Le chef de famille qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, de l'autre côté de la paroi rocheuse, avança dans la chambre.

\- _Laisse-la Hans._

_\- Oui chef..._

Le vampire sortit sans un mot de plus, laissant le Haut-Elfe seul avec sa protégée. Il s'assit aux côtés d'Anja et posa une main sur sa tête. Elle éclata en sanglot, le serrant dans ses petits bras et enfouissant son visage ravagé par le chagrin contre son torse. Elle pleura longtemps. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire. Volanaro était quelqu'un de patient quand la situation le nécessitait. Il attendit qu'elle se confie à lui si elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle renifla avant de murmurer :

\- _Je le déteste... Je le déteste Volanaro !_

L'Altmer ne répondit pas. La laissant vider son sac. Sa longue existence lui avait appris qu'il fallait laisser le temps faire son œuvre et laver les blessures, même si ça pouvait prendre des années ou au contraire, toute une vie.

Il la berça doucement, chantonnant une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit elfe insouciant. Celle qu'il préférait et qui avait le don de l'apaiser lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien.

Même si cette balade était assez triste en réalité. Elle parlait d'une jeune Altmer qui venant de se marier, prenait un bateau avec son époux avant que la mer ne l'emporte au fond de l'eau. Laissant son aimé en proie au chagrin.

Anja le tira de ses pensées, amère :

_\- Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner..._

_\- Je sais. Et je pense que lui non plus._

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il comprenait sa peine, mais ne pouvais pas réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'elle traversait. Lui n'avait pas perdu ses parents de cette manière. Bien entendu, la plupart des mortels étaient à un moment donné orphelins d'une certaine façon, mais les parents de Volanaro étaient toujours en vie, en sécurité à Alinor, capitale de l'Archipel de l'Automne. Du moins, ils l'étaient quand il avait quitté son foyer. Il embrassa distraitement le crâne de la fillette et continua de fredonner sa chanson.

Anja releva la tête au bout d'un moment.

-_ C'est beau ce que tu fredonnes... C'est quoi ?_

_\- C'est une balade de mon pays. Elle s'appelle « Ma belle épousée d'Alinor ». Ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais petit._

_\- Tu me l'apprendras ?_

_\- Seulement si tu me fais un beau sourire..._

La petite sécha ses larmes et se forçat à sourire. L'elfe lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux puis se leva.

\- _Au fait, j'ai vais emmener la pierre que tu m'a confier à Fortdhiver. Je connais quelqu'un là-bas qui pourra sans doute me renseigner dessus._

_\- Tu vas à l'Académie des mages ?_ Demanda la fillette, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-_ Oui. _Sourit l'elfe, étonné par les connaissance de l'enfant.

\- _Je peux t'accompagner ? J'ai toujours voulu la voir de mes propres yeux !_

_\- Je regrette Anja mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour une enfant._

_\- Je t'en pris Volanaro... Je me ferais discrète, tu ne me remarquera pas. C'est juré !_

_\- Le voyage promet d'être long et périlleux. Le pays est en guerre et il y a des rumeurs sur le retour des dragons. Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi sans te mettre en danger._

_\- Je risque plus de mourir d'ennui ici, qu'à tes côtés... S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !_ L'implora t-elle en joignant les mains.

L'Altmer la regarda avec sévérité.

\- _Non._

_\- Pitié..._

_\- J'ai dit non ! Fin de la discussion... Maintenant va te coucher, je partirai demain matin._

_\- C'est injuste ! _S'indigna la gamine. _C'est à moi que l'on a confié cette pierre ! Je m'ennuie moi !_

Elle marquait un point. Techniquement la pierre était à elle. Mais c'était risqué...

\- _Je ne vais pas m'amuser Anja ! Je me met déjà en danger en me rendant là-bas._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Peu importe... Va te coucher maintenant._

_\- S'il te plaît..._

L'elfe se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son index, irrité par l'attitude de la Nordique.

\- _Stendarr me préserve de l'entêtement de cette enfant ! Tu n'abandonne donc jamais ?_

Anja pris un air faussement indigné en croisant les bras, et lui tira la langue avec malice.

\- _Jamais ! Père me le disait souvent. Quand j'ai une idée derrière la tête je ne l'ai pas ailleurs !_

_\- Les Divins nous garde ! C'est entendu... Mais ! Tu devras suivre mes instructions à la lettre. C'est clair ? C'est non négociable._

_\- C'est juré ! Merci ! Merci Volanaro ! Tu es le meilleur !_

_\- C'est cela oui..._

La gamine lui sauta dans les bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- _On part demain à l'aube alors veille à être prête, sinon je n'aurais aucun scrupule à partir sans toi..._

_\- Je serais ponctuelle._

_\- Alors dors maintenant. Tu en aura besoin. Moi aussi d'ailleurs._ Ajouta t-il en baillant.

Au moins cette expédition lui changera les idées, pensa l'Altmer en quittant la chambre, épuisé par cette joute verbale. Et voilà qu'il avait mal à la tête maintenant !


	3. Chapitre 3 : En route pour Fortdhiver

Chapitre 3 : En route pour Fortdhiver

_\- Volanaro... C'est encore loin ?__\- Ah non ! Ne commence pas !__\- Mais je n'ai rien dit depuis que nous sommes parti... Et c'était ce matin !_

\- _Soit... Je te l'accorde, tu as été sage jusqu'à maintenant... Alors continue tu veux ?_

Le Haut-Elfe poussa sa monture au trot, ayant soudain furieusement envie de faire une halte. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il était temps de faire une pause et de se sustenter. Par ailleurs sa jument avait certainement soif. Il chercha du regard un point d'eau dans la toundra.

Depuis le matin de leur départ ils avaient fait du chemin. Quittant la grande forêt d'Épervine, ils se dirigeaient rapidement vers le nord de la province. Ils avaient déjà atteins les plaines de Blancherive, contournant la cité par l'ouest.

À ce rythme ils seraient arrivés dans deux jours, ou plutôt trois, la châtellerie de Fortdhiver étant assez difficile d'accès à cause du blizzard et du terrain glissant et escarpé. Et ce, même pour un cavalier émérite.

Il repéra enfin une petite rivière serpentant dans les steppes et arrêta sa jument. Il mis pied à terre et aida Anja à descendre de cheval. La petite était heureuse de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Elle courut à la rivière, enleva ses bottes et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau froide. Volanaro laissa brouter sa jument grise pommelée puis s'immobilisa. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une pierre était en train de s'extraire de la vase et se dirigeait pinces en avant vers sa protégée.

_\- Anja ! Éloigne-toi !_ L'avertit le Haut-Elfe.

La gamine regarda à sa droite et vit soudain la source de l'inquiétude de son ami. Un Vasard, crabe géant de la taille d'un gros chat, essayait de lui pincer les mollets. Les pinces de ces créatures étaient suffisamment puissantes pour sectionner une cheville ou un poignet net. Anja poussa un cri et bondit en arrière. Volanaro électrocuta le crustacé avec un sort de foudre. Il s'approcha inquiet, de la fillette.

-_ Il ne t'as pas blessée ?__\- Non. Heureusement que tu l'as vu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...__\- Au moins maintenant nous avons notre repas de midi._

Le Haut-Elfe et la Nordique se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Ils repartirent une heure plus tard le ventre plein et les jambes reposées. Volanaro préférait ne pas voyager de nuit. Les routes étaient davantage dépourvues de gardes au profit des bandits, depuis le début de la rébellion des Sombrages.

Une autre guerre, pensa amèrement l'Altmer. Et tout ça pour quoi ? D'autres vies fauchées inutilement. Des familles détruites. De jeunes hommes et femmes se battant et mourant pour défendre une cause qui leur échappait. Il poussa sa jument au galop, la talonnant avec rage sous les renâclements de la pauvre bête qui ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain d'attitude de la part de son cavalier.

Derrière lui, Anja s'en aperçu.

\- _Tout va bien ? Tarra n'a pas l'air d'apprécier tes coups de talons...__\- Hein ? Ah oui... Désolé ma belle..._ S'excusa l'elfe en lui caressant l'encolure.

L'animal se calma et Volanaro se concentra sur la route. Ils firent une pause pour la nuit alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Il fit descendre Anja du dos de Tarra, lui enleva la selle et entreprit d'installer le camps pour la nuit, laissant la fillette prendre soin de l'animal fatigué. La jeune fille étrilla la jument et lui donna une pomme pour la récompenser de tout ses efforts.

Anja avait un vrai don avec les animaux. Elle les comprenait mieux que personne et était toujours respectueuse envers eux. Et ils le lui rendaient bien. Volanaro l'appela pour manger.

\- _Je pense que nous atteindrons Fortdhiver d'ici deux jours. Enfin, si le temps est clément. _Annonça l'elfe en mordant dans la chair du vasard.

\- _Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ton passé Volanaro. Je connais plus ou moins l'histoire de chacun des membres de notre famille mais la tienne demeure un mystère pour moi...__\- Quoi ? C'est encore trop tôt ?_

L'elfe garda le silence un moment. Anja soupira, pensant qu'il ne lui révélerait rien ce soir. Mais l'Altmer ouvrit finalement la bouche pour lui répondre.

\- _Je ne peux pas encore tout te dire... Mais voici le début de mon histoire. J'ai vu le jour et ai grandi à Alinor, capitale de l'Archipel de l'Automne. Contrairement à beaucoup d'Altmers je ne suis pas fils unique. J'ai un frère aîné qui est la fierté de ma famille. Mais ne parlons pas de lui.__Mes parents ont voulu me marier à une jeune Mer de bonne famille : Earana. Elle était belle, cultivée et intelligente. Mais aussi manipulatrice, hautaine, jalouse et profondément mauvaise, toxique. Ne pouvant me résoudre à l'épouser, et au risque d'être renier par les miens, j'ai préféré m'engager dans l'armée du Domaine Aldmeri et partir en guerre contre l'Empire.__\- Attends... Tu veux parler de la Grande Guerre ? Celle qui c'est déroulée il y a trente ans ?__\- Celle-là même._

\- _Quel âge as-tu ?__\- Deux-cent quinze ans, trois mois et six jours._

-_Tu sais que les Altmers ont une espérance de vie maximale de mille ans ? Cependant, rares sont ceux pouvant se targuer d'avoir atteint un âge aussi avancé.__\- Je le sais. Mais ça fait bizarre... Je n'ai que onze ans !_

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à l'elfe.

-_ Si j'étais un vieux saumon tu ne serais qu'un alevin. Non... un œuf plutôt...__\- Eh ! Ne te moque pas de moi !_

Anja le poussa d'un coup d'épaule en riant. Il sourit et repris sérieusement :

\- _Je continue ou pas ?__\- Oui ! Pardon..._

Il se racla la gorge et son visage se ferma, ses yeux dorés reflétant la lueur des flammes du feu de camp.

_\- Comme je le disais avant ton intervention, j'ai combattu l'Empire. J'ai tué des hommes et des femmes qui étaient aussi déterminer que moi à rester en vie. J'ai fais des choses atroces Anja. Pas seulement au combat... Certains sortaient à peine de l'adolescence... Nordiques, Impériaux, Rougegardes, Brétons, tous ont péris au fil de mon épée ou sous mes sortilèges de Destruction._

Il fit jaillir entre ses doigts un sort inoffensif. Le sort de rayonnement. Une boule de lumière blanche et éclatante, pareille à une étoile. Il la fit léviter quelque secondes devant le visage émerveillé d'Anja.

\- _Tu trouve la magie belle ? Attirante ? Fascinante ?__\- Oh oui..._ Répondit la fillette hypnotisée par la beauté du sort.

Volanaro fit revenir la boule de lumière vers lui et referma le poing dessus, la faisant disparaître.

_\- Crois-moi : elle ne l'est pas. Elle est laide, repoussante, mortelle._

Les yeux bruns d'Anja croisèrent ceux dorés du Haut-Elfe. Elle pût y lire de la colère, de la rage, et une profonde tristesse aussi. L'âme tourmenté d'un homme ayant vécu et participer à des atrocités.

\- _La magie est comme le feu Anja : elle peut paraître attirante mais elle demeure dangereuse pour ceux qui la manient. Le feu brûle, tue, dévore, tel un dragon féroce et indomptable. La magie est à craindre tout autant. Quand je contemple les flammes, mon âme s'embrase en repensant à l'absurdité de la guerre. Tout n'est que mort, destruction, chaos, haine. Des humains réduits en cendres. Foudroyés ou brûlés vifs.__Des gamins livrés à eux-mêmes du jour au lendemain. De jeunes gens violemment arrachés à leur famille. Des frères, des sœurs, des pères, des mères, des fils et des filles... Tant de vies inutilement fauchées, détruites... Des familles endeuillées...__Tout cela n'a aucun sens Anja. Aucun. Mon peuple considère les humains comme des enfants qu'il faut éduquer. Mais qui a déclencher les deux dernières guerres ? La Grande Guerre et maintenant l'Insurrection des Sombrages ? Mon peuple ! Soit disant fort et sage ! Slek ! Aussi belliqueux et inconscients que des enfants jouant avec des bâtons de bois ! Je t'assure que si on prononce encore une fois les mots « champ de bataille » devant moi, je ne réponds plus de rien !__\- Eh bien... que de rancœur ! _Se moqua une voix masculine.

Volanaro et Anja se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix.

Un Altmer sorti de derrière un arbre les mains dans le dos, se tenant droit et fier. Anja blêmi en reconnaissant l'uniforme des Justiciars Thalmor, une robe bleue nuit et noire, bordée de tissus doré. Le nouveau venu les toisa un instant avant que Volanaro ne se lève d'un bond, dégainant son épée daedrique et s'approchant du Thalmor. Celui-ci ne s'en inquiéta pas le moins du monde. Il eut un sourire en coin avant que Volanaro ne s'arrête brusquement en le dévisageant.

L'Altmer face à lui avait les yeux verts olives et sous son capuchon l'on pouvait entre-apercevoir quelques mèches blondes pâles.

\- _Toi ?!__\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir mon frère._

Anja observa la scène, sidérée.

\- _À vrai dire je te croyais mort Volanaro...__\- Tu aurais bien voulu hein... ?__\- Aussi surprenant que ça puisse te paraître, ce n'est pas le cas, non._

Le Justiciar regarda avec mépris la jeune Nordique avant de reporter son attention sur son cadet.

\- _Tu es décidément tombé bien bas... On m'a révéler que tu vivais comme un paria quelque part dans la forêt d'Épervine avec toutes sortes de crapules... mais t'acoquiner avec l'ennemi...__\- Mesure tes paroles Tauryon_, siffla Volanaro, _c'est de ma famille dont tu parles._

Le Thalmor ricana.

\- _Ta famille ? Oh pitié... Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Des assassins, des bandits, des aberrations de la nature et que sais-je encore... Sache que ta véritable famille m'a envoyé dans cette province barbare et glaciale te chercher, mon cher frère.__\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner cette peine alors... Jamais je ne remettrais les pieds dans l'Archipel. Pas de mon vivant du moins. Attends une minute... Si tu es venu ici pour me retrouver, comme tu dis, pourquoi cet uniforme Thalmori ?__\- À ton avis génie ? Disons que j'ai joints l'utile à l'agréable. Tu l'ignore peut-être, mais j'ai moi aussi choisi de servir notre patrie.__\- Et pas de la meilleure des façons à ce que je constate...__\- Oh je t'en pris Volanaro... Tu aurais pût faire la fierté de nos parents toi aussi si tu avait épousé...__\- Ne prononce pas son nom !_ S'énerva Volanaro. _Il ne signifie plus rien pour moi..._

\- _Oh... j'ai touché la corde sensible à ce que je vois..._

Tauryon sourit de manière cruelle, prenant toujours autant de plaisir à tourmenter son frère cadet. Ce dernier serra les poings fusillant du regard son aîné.

\- _Que fais-tu si loin de ta tanière ?_ Renchéri t-il, plissant ses petits yeux verts de serpent.

Avant que Tauryon n'ai pût prononcer un mot de plus, Volanaro l'empoigna par le col de sa robe et le plaqua violement contre un arbre. Mais cela amusa davantage le Justiciar qu'autre chose. Ses traits se durcirent.

\- _Tu veux vraiment que je t'oblige à me lâcher petit frère ?_

Des étincelles jaillirent de ses mains gantées en crépitant. Mais Volanaro ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le Justiciar sourit de plus belle.

\- _Je constate que tu as réussi à faire disparaître la cicatrice que je t'ai laissé la dernière fois...__\- Je me suis amélioré en magie de Guérison. _Répliqua Volanaro, soutenant le regard reptilien.

-_ Vraiment ? Voyons cela..._

Il sourit à nouveau et dirigea son index droit sur Anja. Une cuisante douleur à la poitrine la paralysa pendant un moment quand le sort de foudre la frappa. Elle tomba en arrière, incapable de respirer. Chaque tentative lui arrachait un râle et lui brûlait les poumons. C'était comme si elle se noyait. Tout son corps se contracta violemment. Elle convulsait.

\- _NON !_ Cria Volanaro.

Il lâcha précipitamment son frère et se rua auprès de la fillette en proie à de violents soubresauts. Il utilisa toute ses réserves magiques pour lui venir en aide. Tauryon époussetât nonchalamment son uniforme en se délectant du spectacle.

\- _Tu gaspille ton énergie. Tes pouvoirs de guérison son inutiles face à ces spasmes.__\- Je ne peux rien faire..._ Murmura Volanaro, sa voix se brisant dans sa gorge.

\- _Peut-être qu'elle survivra. Ou peut-être pas. Elle a l'air vraiment chétive, même pour une morveuse de son espèce...__\- LA FERME !_

Tauryon regarda les lunes jumelles se lever. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder ici plus longtemps. Il tenait trop à la vie pour risquer la fureur de son petit frère. Même s'il aurait donner cher pour voir la morveuse être réduite en charpie. Il lui lança une dernière remarque assassine avant de battre en retraite :

\- _Nous nous reverrons bientôt petit frère. Je resterais bien, mais j'ai des langues à faire se délier. Tu sais ce que c'est..._

Un hurlement de loup retentit au loin.

\- _Je crois que tes congénères t'attendes. Amuse-toi bien... Oh ! Et tâche de ne pas te faire tuer avant notre prochaine rencontre. Père n'y accorde pas d'importance, mais Mère aimerait te revoir en vie... Et tu sais combien j'aime lui faire plaisir..._

Satisfait, il disparu dans un portail magique. Laissant Volanaro face à ses démons.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Nuit agitée

Chapitre 4 : Nuit agitée

_\- Volanaro... J'ai du mal à respirer..._

Anja venait de parler. Elle essaya de se redresser et Volanaro la soutint pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

-_ Anja ! J'ai eu si peur...__\- J'ai mal... Mes poumons me brûlent à chaque respiration..._

Elle fût prise d'une brève quinte de toux. L'Altmer l'observa mort d'inquiétude.

_\- Pourquoi ton frère s'en est-il pris à moi ?_ Demanda t-elle en toussant.

\- _Il a toujours été comme ça... Il aime m'humilier, me rabaisser constamment, me faire souffrir... et il agit comme ça avec tout le monde... C'est un fier représentant de notre race : arrogant, hautain, méprisant..._

Volanaro s'interrompit, grognant de douleur. Son cœur se contracta douloureusement, comme si on le perçait de centaines d'aiguilles.

_Oh non_, pensa t-il, _pas maintenant ! Pas devant elle !_

\- _Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? C'est Tauryon qui t'as blessé ?! _S'inquiéta l'enfant devant les grimaces de souffrance de son ami.

\- _Non... il... n'y est pour rien... cette fois..._

Il tomba à genoux se tenant les côtes.

-_ Anja... Tu peux te relever ?_

La respiration de Volanaro devint sifflante.

_\- Oui... je crois... mais... ?__\- Va t'en Anja... Monte sur Tarra et partez droit devant. Ne te retourne pas !__\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!_

Il ne répondit pas, serrant les dents. Le Haut-Elfe empoigna la Nordique et la mis sur le dos de la jument, à cru. Anja le regarda, perdue. L'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux d'enfant.

\- _Accroche-toi bien à sa crinière... Galope aussi vite et aussi loin que possible... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi...__\- Tu me fais peur Volanaro... Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!__\- Pars Anja ! Maintenant !__\- Mais... Non ! Je veux..._

-_ Pour l'amour du ciel ! Obéis !_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer il donna une tape sur la croupe de la jument qui partit au galop, emportant sur son dos une enfant déboussolée dans la nuit.

Cramponnée avec l'énergie du désespoir à la crinière de l'équidé, Anja suivi les consignes de son ami à la lettre. Le vent glacé lui fouettait le visage et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Tarra galopa longtemps avant qu'un hurlement inhumain ne retentisse au loin. Le sang d'Anja se figea dans ses veines. La peur au ventre elle donna un coup de talon à l'animal qui partit au triple galop. Elle avait peur pour elle-même mais surtout pour le Haut-Elfe.

De son côté Volanaro luttait contre lui-même. Il voulait retarder le moment où il perdrait définitivement le contrôle. À ce moment là, sa protégée serait en danger de mort. Il se maudit de sa faiblesse et maudit Hircine pour cette malédiction. Son âme souillée ne rejoindrai jamais l'Aethérius à sa mort. Au lieu de ça il serait condamné à parcourir ses « Terrains de chasse », tour à tour proie et chasseur, pour l'éternité.

Il retira son armure de cuir et sa tunique avant qu'elles ne se déchirent. Puis il hurla de douleur et de rage alors que son corps se transformait. D'abord son cœur grossit, doublant de volume, puis ses poumons suivirent, lui infligeant une douleur atroce dans la cage thoracique. Ensuite ce fût au tour de ses os et de ses muscles de s'allonger et de se développer. Ses ongles grandirent et devinrent des griffes noires et tranchantes, de même que ses dents qui devinrent de redoutables crocs. Son nez devint un museau poilu. Une queue noire et touffue lui poussa en bas du dos et ses oreilles remontèrent jusqu'au sommet de son crâne devenant plus courtes mais plus mobiles. Lorsque sa métamorphose s'acheva, le lycanthrope hurla de nouveau avant de lever le museau vers le ciel étoilé.

Les lunes jumelles étaient pleines comme c'étaient le cas pendant quelques heures chaque mois. Les sens de Volanaro s'en trouvaient exacerbés et ses forces décuplées.

Il huma l'air ambiant, ses yeux dorés scrutant l'horizon en quête d'une proie potentielle. Après la douleur de la métamorphose venait l'excitation de la chasse. La recherche d'une proie, la traque et enfin la mise à mort avant le festin. Il avait faim, faim de chair mortelle et soif de sang. Il avait besoin de se mettre en chasse. De nombreuses odeurs s'engouffrèrent dans ses narines : cervidés, vasards, mammouths, smilodons, loups, lapins mais ces odeurs ne l'intéressaient pas. Une seule retint son attention... Une odeur humaine... Il entrouvrit la gueule pour mieux la capter. Il s'agissait de l'odeur d'une Nordique, de sexe féminin. Au nord-est de sa position. _Parfait !_

Il bondit à travers la toundra, se laissant guider par son instinct. Au bout de quelques minutes le loup-garou s'arrêta, dressant les oreilles. Une plainte étouffée lui parvint, ainsi que le feulement d'un fauve. Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit et tomba sur un tigre à dent-de-sabres qui surplombait un cheval gris. En y regardant plus attentivement, la cavalière se trouvait en partie sous sa monture. Le félin appuyait ses pattes avant sur la carcasse encore chaude de l'équidé en feulant.

Il tourna soudain la tête vers le canidé, les oreilles plaquées en arrière. La fille essayait désespérément de sortir ses jambes brisées de sous l'imposante carcasse. Le smilodon bondit sur le loup-garou et ils roulèrent au sol, dans un ballet mortel de griffes et de crocs. Des touffes de poils, de la salive et du sang, volèrent en tout sens autour des combattants. Le smilodon enfonça ses longues canines dans la cuisse de son adversaire, le faisant hurler et se débattre. En réponse, le lycan ouvrit sur toute sa longueur la peau du félin. Ses griffes laissèrent un profond sillon sanglant dans la chair de l'animal, partant de la gorge au sommet de la cuisse. Le félidé s'écroula et le loup-garou l'acheva en lui broyant la gorge de sa puissante mâchoire.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa blessure. Le tigre avait laissé deux trous béants dans sa cuisse gauche, mais celle-ci se refermait déjà. Il reporta alors son attention sur sa prochaine victime. Cette dernière avait presque réussi à se libérer mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tâche.

Volanaro lécha avec gourmandise le sang recouvrant son museau et ses babines, avant de bondir sur le cheval mort. La fille cria alors que le monstre se jetait sur elle et lui ouvrait le ventre d'un coup de griffe. Elle vomit du sang alors que ses entrailles se répandaient par terre, puis retomba mollement en arrière, les yeux vitreux.

Volanaro se remplit la panse, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait chasser ! Il en ressentait un besoin viscéral. Après s'être rassasié, il se redressa et s'éloigna du carnage. Il voulait traquer une proie. Sentir la terreur de sa victime, sentir sa propre puissance, la jubilation du chasseur lorsque sa cible est acculée et sans défense, redoutant la mise à mort. Il voulait une cible en mouvement. Ça rendait la chasse bien plus intéressante. Il perçut alors un peu plus loin l'odeur d'une autre Nordique. Plus jeune celle-là. Une odeur de jument se mêlait à celle de sa nouvelle proie. Une autre cavalière ? Peu importe... Il comptait faire durer le plaisir cette fois. Il se mit alors en chasse.

Anja avait trouver refuge dans un creux dans la roche. Un renfoncement rocheux juste assez grand pour la protéger des intempéries et du froid. Elle avait laissé Tarra près d'un ruisseau. Il pleuvait à torrent là dehors. Elle avait réussi à échapper à l'averse mais pour combien de temps ? Elle s'inquiétait pour Volanaro. Il souffrait lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de fuir. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Était-il blessé ? Elle avait aussi laissé toutes leurs affaires au campement. Les vivres et surtout la pierre. Celle-là même pour laquelle ils étaient partis. Et ce Thalmor, Tauryon ? Le frère aîné de Volanaro. Que cherchait-il exactement ? Pourquoi ce comportement aussi méprisant envers elle et son frère ? Pourquoi l'avait-il attaqué ? Et s'il voulait faire souffrir son frère, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir envoyer une décharge plus puissante ? Suffisante pour la tuer ? Il s'était retenu, elle en était certaine.

Elle repensa à ce que lui avait raconté Volanaro, à propos de la guerre. Elle imaginait les corps brûlés par les sorts de foudre et de feu sur le champs de bataille. Et elle avait maintenant eu un aperçut de la douleur provoquée par ces sortilèges. Par ailleurs, ses vêtements et sa poitrine portaient des traces de brûlures ainsi que l'odeur qui allait avec. Quelle horreur ! Pensa la Nordique en reniflant cette odeur avec dégoût. Elle remerciait les Dieux d'être née trois décennies après ces funestes évènements. La perspective de se retrouver au centre d'une guerre aussi importante lui retournait l'estomac. Bien sûr, à l'heure actuelle il y avait la rébellion des Sombrages, mais c'était plus une guerre civile, qu'une guerre de grande ampleur comme en Cyrodiil. Elle soupira. Quand les mortels arrêteraient-ils de s'entretuer ? Probablement jamais.

Le hennissement paniqué de Tarra la sortie de ses interrogations. Elle se releva et regarda à l'extérieur de la cavité. La jument s'enfuit dans la plaine, ses sabots martelant le sol. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Un loup-garou ! Le monstre s'avança vers elle, babines retroussées. Elle recula précipitamment alors que lui marchait lentement vers la fillette. Il était imposant, noir et avait les yeux dorés.

Elle comprit soudain, la lumière se faisant dans son esprit alors que les nuages lui laissaient voir les lunes, pleines.

\- _Volanaro ?_

Le lycanthrope arrêta de gronder. Il s'immobilisa en entendant ce nom. Ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose ; il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Mais impossible de se souvenir. Tout était flou dans son esprit. Une voix animale résonna dans sa tête :

_\- Ne réfléchit pas ! Tu es là pour tuer ! Alors fais-le !_

Le loup-garou secoua la tête. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait cette voix. Il regarda la gamine face à lui. Elle lui faisait étrangement penser à quelqu'un. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, alors qu'il hésitait, indécis.

La voix retentit de nouveau, plus forte, plus pressante :

\- _Aller... Tu voulais chasser non ? Ce n'est qu'une gosse ! Vas y ! Arrache-lui la tête, repait-toi de sa chair et de son sang. Brise lui les os à ce petit oiseau !__\- Volanaro ! C'est moi, Anja. Tu me reconnais ? Nous sommes amis toi et moi..._

Anja ? Anja...Pourquoi ce nom lui paraissait-il si familier ? Et qui était ce Volanaro dont elle parlait ? Il n'y comprenait rien et sa migraine empirait. La voix en colère fit vibrer son crâne :

-_ Tues cette gamine ! Tu m'entends ! C'est un ordre !_

Non. Pensa t-il. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour faire quoi que ce soit.

La voix retentit de nouveau :

-_ Mais quel idiot... Mords d'abord et réfléchis ensuite abruti ! Non ! Ne réfléchis surtout pas ! Oh zut... je crois que je l'ai cassé..._

Anja reprit :

\- _Volanaro... Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Je veux t'aider, simplement t'aider._

La petite fille se mit à fredonner une chanson en joignant les mains sur sa poitrine. Le lycan poussa un long hurlement lugubre. La douleur lui vrillait le crâne. Il se mit à couiner de façon pitoyable... Des mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. _Tuer. Douleur. Apaisement. Enfant. Alinor. Maison. Famille. Domaine. Empire. Guerre. Torture. Malédiction. Lycanthropie. Volanaro. Earana. Tauryon. Volanaro. Anja..._ Puis des phrases plus cohérentes se formèrent dans son esprit : _Volanaro. Mon nom est Volanaro. Je suis un loup-garou. Je suis un Altmer. Anja n'est pas une proie. C'est ma petite sœur, je l'ai prise sous mon aile. Je ne dois pas la blesser... À aucun prix..._

Anja quant à elle, continuait de chantonner. Volanaro la regardait, d'abord perdu, puis de plus en plus lucide. Comme s'il sortait du brouillard. Elle fit un premier pas vers lui. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle s'approcha encore. Un pas, puis un autre, jusqu'à être assez proche pour le toucher. Elle tendit la main vers le museau du loup-garou, sans cesser de fredonner. Volanaro ne sentait aucune peur en elle. Elle était calme. Il approcha sa gueule de la petite main et la frôla de sa truffe. Anja sourit et lui caressa le haut de la tête.

-_ Je suis là Volanaro. Tout va bien._

Volanaro sentit alors un changement en lui. Il recula doucement, et une fois dehors se précipita vers le campement. L'aube pointait quand il y parvint. Il repris alors sa véritable apparence dans la douleur, se retrouvant nu comme un ver. Il se sentait diminué à présent, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. La sensation de toute puissance avait disparue. Ainsi que ses sens surdéveloppés. Il secoua la tête. C'était mieux comme ça. Et au moins la voix animale et sa migraine avaient également disparus. Il se rhabilla, revêtant son armure et remettant son fourreau et son épée daedra à son flanc. Il se sentait à nouveau lui-même, entier.

Maintenant il devait rassembler ses affaires, et ramener la pierre à Anja. Ensuite il devrait retrouver Tarra et la seller avant de reprendre la route vers Fortdhiver.

Pas une mince affaire, tout ça. Il se mit au travail.

Anja de son côté avait retrouvé la jument pommelée et l'avais apaisée. Elle remercia les Huit que Volanaro se soit désintéressé de l'animal alors qu'il était sous sa forme bestiale. Elle marcha dans la direction qu'avait prise son ami, sagement suivi par Tarra, certaine de le retrouver au camps. Elle le rejoignit à mi-parcours et se précipita dans les bras de l'Altmer, soulagée.

\- _Volanaro !_

Il la serra dans ses bras en tournant sur lui-même. Aussi heureux que la fillette d'être à nouveau réunis. Elle lui fît un gros câlin avant qu'il ne la repose au sol.

_\- Je suis heureux de pouvoir à nouveau te serrer contre moi Anja._

Elle lui sourit avant que des larmes n'apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux. Le Haut-Elfe s'agenouilla devant elle et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- _Je suis désolé Anja. Pour tout. Pour mes propos devant le feu hier soir, pour le comportement déplorable de mon frère et pour t'avoir caché la vérité sur ma vrai nature. Je te demande pardon._

Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes avant de répondre :

\- _Je n'ai rien a te pardonner Volanaro. Tu ne m'a causé aucun tort. Oublions ça pour le moment. Nous avons une pierre a emmener à Fortdhiver.__\- Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant mais parfois tu m'impressionnes par ta maturité._ Sourit l'elfe en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la fillette alors que le Haut-Elfe se relevait. Ils rentrèrent au camps ensemble, à cheval, leurs affaires bien à l'abri dans leur sac respectif. Une fois arrivés, ils mirent pied à terre et Volanaro sella Tarra avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route vers le nord.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Fortdhiver

**Chapitre 5 : Fortdhiver**

Ils atteignirent l'ancienne capitale de Bordeciel deux jours plus tard, au petit matin. L'endroit n'était plus qu'un hameau à présent. Une grande partie de la ville avait été arrachée par la mer en furie lors d'un événement nommé le « Grand Ravage ». La mer des Fantômes avait autrefois déferlée sur la ville durant des semaines. Aujourd'hui seul quelques maisons, l'auberge, la demeure du Jarl, un magasin et la tristement célèbre académie des mages avaient tenue le coup. C'était un endroit sinistre, sans âme et en proie aux tempêtes de neige fréquentes.

Anja frissonna. Volanaro le remarqua et la fit descendre de cheval.

-_ Tu as froid ? Ton sang Nordique ne te protège t-il pas des basses températures ?_

_\- En partie... Mon père était un Impérial...__\- Désolé...__\- Pas grave._ Répondit-elle distraitement en serrant son manteau de fourrure sur ses épaules.

Volanaro se gifla mentalement devant sa maladresse. Il suivit le regard de la Nordique. Elle regardait avec intérêt l'Académie. Évidemment. C'est pour cela qu'elle était venue.

-_ Je dois te prévenir Anja. Les mages de l'Académie ne laissent pas rentrer n'importe qui dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il faut montrer pâte blanche pour y pénétrer. Donc tu va devoir m'attendre à l'auberge. Et c'est non négociable._

_\- D'accord, d'accord. _Capitula t-elle sans même contester son aîné.

Ce changement d'attitude n'échappa pas à l'elfe qui haussa un sourcil.

\- _Anja ? Ça va ? Tu es malade ?__\- Non...__\- Je t'ai connue plus bavarde._

Elle hocha les épaules, la tête ailleurs. Volanaro n'insista pas et l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'auberge du « Foyer gelé ». Après s'être assuré qu'elle mangeait un repas chaud, il partit en direction de l'Académie.

C'était une grande structure circulaire, construite en pierres grises. À l'entrée du pont menant à l'édifice, il fût stoppé par une Altmer vêtu d'une robe de mage turquoise.

_\- Veuillez décliner votre identité et vos intentions.__\- Salutations. Je me nomme Volanaro et je suis un vieil ami d'Enthir. Je viens lui montrer ceci._

Il sortit de son sac la pierre irisée et la montra à la Haute-Elfe.

_\- Très bien. Allez-y. Vous trouverez Enthir dans la grande salle des éléments. Vous connaissez le chemin ?__\- Oui merci._

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme s'écarta, lui libérant le passage.

Volanaro traversa le vieux pont de pierre suspendu au dessus d'un précipice et franchi la grille qui s'ouvrit à son approche.

Il se dirigea rapidement dans l'immense tour face à lui et y trouva Enthir, seul au milieu de la vaste pièce circulaire, un ouvrage à la main. Il se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. Le Bosmer se retourna et lui sourit en le voyant.

\- _Volanaro ? Je suis heureux de te revoir ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?_

_Bonjour Enthir. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. Ça fait au moins vingt ans que je ne suis pas venu ici. Rien n'a changé à ce que je vois._ Ajouta t-il en regardant autour de lui. _Je t'ai amené quelque chose qui, je pense, devrait t'intéresser._

Il commença à sortir la pierre de sa sacoche mais le Bosmer stoppa son geste en lui prenant le bras. Il secoua discrètement la tête en désignant du regard un Thalmor inconnu qui les observait dans l'ombre d'un pilier.

\- _Et si nous allions dans mes quartiers ?_ Proposa Enthir.

Volanaro hocha la tête et suivi le mage à l'extérieur. Une fois dans la cour il se pencha vers l'Elfe des bois.

\- _Ce Thalmor, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Qui est-ce ?_

_\- Ancano. Il sert officiellement de conseiller à l'archimage.__\- Et officieusement ?_

_\- Beaucoup ici le soupçonne d'espionnage pour le Thalmor. Nous l'évitons autant que possible._

_\- Je comprends._

_\- Suis-moi._

Ils traversèrent rapidement la cour et entrèrent dans une autre tour, sur la droite. Enthir conduisit l'Altmer jusqu'à ses quartiers et l'invita à s'assoir sur un siège confortable.

-_ Alors, que voulais-tu me montrer ?__\- Cette pierre._

_\- Fais-moi voir..._

Volanaro confia la pierre au Bosmer qui l'examina sous tout les angles de son œil expert.

_\- À première vu on dirait effectivement une pierre._

_\- À première vu ?_

_\- Où l'as-tu eu ?_

Le Haut-Elfe lui résuma rapidement les circonstances par lesquelles cette « pierre » était entrée en sa possession. Sans mentionner les détails que le mage n'avait pas besoin de connaître.

_\- Tu dis que l'humain à qui elle appartenait avait une partie du visage brûlé ?_

_\- C'est exact. C'est important ?__\- Il me semble bien. Ta « pierre » là, n'est pas une pierre. C'est un œuf._

_\- Pardon ?!_

_\- Tu as bien entendu. Regarde le à la lumière._

Volanaro s'empara de l'œuf et le souleva devant une boule de lumière magique que lança Enthir. En regardant attentivement on voyait un embryon au centre de celui-ci.

\- _On dirait... Un dragon... C'est impossible ! Personne n'a jamais trouvé d'œuf de dragon !_

Volanaro n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- _Ce n'en n'est pas un. Pas à proprement parler. _Rectifia le mage._ Il doit s'agir d'un Dragonneau : une espèce de lézards géants que l'on trouve autour de la Baie d'Iliaque. On les prenaient pour de jeunes dragons autrefois, d'où leur nom. Ils ne maîtrisent pas la magie et ne sont pas assez intelligents pour parler comme le font les Dragons, mais peuvent cracher du feu et sont réputés pour leur férocité au combat. Ils n'ont aucun lien avec les Dragons qui reviennent en Bordeciel, et qui eux, sont autrement plus dangereux..._

_\- Incroyable..._ Souffla l'Altmer. _Tu as déjà vu des Dragons ?_

_\- En fait oui. On en a récemment observé quelques-uns aux environs de Fortdhiver._

_\- Aux environs ?! Par Auri-El !_

_\- Pour l'instant ils n'ont pas menacer la ville, ni l'Académie, mais nous restons sur nos gardes. Que comptes-tu en faire ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret..._ Questionna soudainement Enthir en désignant l'œuf du menton.

\- _Tu pense qu'il pourrait éclore ?_ Demanda Volanaro.

Le Bosmer le dévisagea quelques secondes.

\- _Hypothétiquement._ Précisa l'Altmer.

-_Eh bien... puisque ces créatures sont étroitement liées au feu, j'imagine qu'il aura besoin d'une source de chaleur importante pour éclore. Mais cela dit, tu connais ma fascination pour les objets rares. Je pourrais t'en donner un bon prix... J'aimerai beaucoup l'étudier davantage..._

_\- C'est gentil Enthir mais cet œuf ne m'appartient pas. Je préfère en parler avec sa propriétaire._ Dis Volanaro en se levant.

Le Bosmer était quelque peu déçu, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- _Bon c'est toi qui vois. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je ne bouge pas d'ici._

_\- Merci Enthir. Au revoir._

_\- Au revoir mon ami. Reviens quand tu veux._

Volanaro pris congé et revint à l'auberge, l'œuf bien à l'abri dans sa besace. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il avait louée et referma la porte.

Assise sur son lit, Anja lisait un livre. Elle releva la tête, impatiente de savoir ce que Volanaro avait bien pût découvrir. Il s'assit sur son propre lit et se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux argentés. La fillette posa son livre et alla s'assoir à ses côtés. L'elfe soupira et sorti l'œuf de son sac.

\- _Alors ? Ton ami a été en mesure de te renseigner sur cette pierre ?_

_\- En fait il ne s'agit pas d'une pierre mais d'un œuf..._

_\- Un œuf ?_

_\- S'il te plaît parle plus bas. Chuchota l'elfe. Je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention._

_\- Pardon... C'est un œuf de quoi ?_

_\- Promets-moi de ne pas hurler..._

Anja leva la main droite et referma son poing gauche sur sa poitrine.

-_ Je le jure._

_\- C'est un œuf... de Dragonneau._

_\- Tu veux dire un œuf de Dragon !?_

_\- Non. Ce sont deux créatures bien différentes. Je vais t'expliquer..._

Il lui répéta ce que le Bosmer lui avait appris. Anja écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre.

-_ Les Dragonneaux sont dangereux Anja. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles te débarrasser de cet œuf..._

_\- M'en débarrasser !? Ça va pas !? C'est un bébé !_

_\- Un œuf. Qui n'a pas encore éclos nuance... Si ce « bébé » comme tu dis, venait à naître et à grandir il deviendrai une machine à tuer._

_\- Comme toi._

_\- Ah ah ah. Très drôle... Je suis sérieux Anja._

_\- Moi aussi figure-toi. _Bouda l'enfant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _Ne deviens pas insolente fillette._ Gronda l'elfe.

La Nordique baissa aussitôt la tête.

\- _Excuse-moi Volanaro. Mais ce dragonneau n'a plus de parents pour veiller sur lui. Ça nous fait un point commun. J'aimerais vraiment m'en occuper. Tu as toi-même pût constater que je suis plutôt douée avec les animaux. Sans vouloir te manquer de respect._ S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter alors que l'Altmer ouvrait la bouche pour la réprimander de nouveau.

\- _Je vois... Te connaissant, tu ne changera pas d'avis de toute manière._ Il soupira. _Je sens que je vais le regretter mais très bien. Je m'incline._

_\- Merci Volanaro !_

L'enfant lui sauta au cou et déposa un bisou humide sur sa joue. L'elfe lui confia ensuite l'œuf et la fillette l'emmena sur son lit avant de le poser sur ses genoux avec une douceur infini. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts puis regarda, hésitante, le Haut-Elfe.

\- _Tu as dit que tu avais vu l'embryon grâce au..._ Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. _Au sort de rayonnement. J'aimerai le voir si... enfin si ça ne te dérange pas..._

Volanaro compris son hésitation. La première et unique fois qu'il lui avait montré ce sort il avait été pour le moins, cassant. Et il le regrettait encore. Il s'était promis de se rattraper si l'occasion se présentait. Il lui sourit et tapota la place à côté de lui.

_\- Bien sûr. Approche._

La fillette s'assit de nouveau à côté de lui et il lui montra l'embryon par transparence. Elle le regarda émerveillée, jusqu'à ce que le sort s'estompe. Elle remercia l'elfe et retourna sur son lit, emportant l'œuf avec elle.

Volanaro soupira. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute cette histoire.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Obscures réponses

Chapitre 6 : Obscures réponses

Alors qu'Anja dormait, l'œuf serré contre elle, une silhouette se pencha au dessus d'elle. Une Dunmer, vêtu d'une armure de cuir noir approcha sa main de l'œuf avant que la pointe d'une épée daedrique ne lui pique le milieu du dos. Elle sourit et leva lentement les mains en l'air.

\- Je me rends, inutile d'user de violence. Murmura t-elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici, voleuse ? Menaça l'Altmer pressant son épée dans le dos de l'Elfe Noire.

\- Moi ? Personne... mais je ne suis pas une vulgaire criminelle.

Volanaro la pris vivement par l'épaule et la retourna. Les yeux grenats de la Dunmer le regardèrent amusé.

\- Que de sérieux... Minauda t-elle.

\- Répondez-moi et vite. Je n'ai pas envie d'être patient ce soir. Siffla t-il agacé par son attitude désinvolte.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le révéler, mon patron me couperait la langue, voir pire...

\- Si vous ne me répondez pas, perdre votre langue sera le cadet de vos soucis je vous assure.

L'Elfe Noire ne souriait plus, face à l'air déterminé du Haut-Elfe. Il repris :

\- Vous savez, j'avais mauvaise réputation dans un certain domaine. Ça date du temps où j'étais soldat. Je sais faire parler les autres si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... L'une des rares choses pour lesquelles j'excellais. On peut dire que j'ai été formé à la bonne école.

La Dunmer pâlit mais demeura muette. Volanaro s'impatienta et la pris par la nuque.

\- Venez avec moi. Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux.

Il l'entraîna devant lui à travers l'auberge déserte. Ils sortirent et Volanaro emmena sa prisonnière à travers le blizzard jusqu'à un endroit isolé : de vieilles ruines au nord de la ville. Deux bandits y dormaient. Sans aucune pitié il les désintégra avec un sort de foudre et jeta la Dunmer aux milieu des cendres fumantes. Elle recula jusqu'au mur derrière elle, effrayée. L'Altmer s'approcha d'elle en rengainant son arme et prépara un nouveau sort de foudre entre ses mains.

\- Votre nom je m'en fiche. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est le nom de votre organisation et ce que vous voulez faire avec cet œuf. Vous êtes la seconde à essayer de vous en emparer, je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Je... je ne peux rien vous dire...

\- Mauvaise réponse !

Volanaro envoya une puissante décharge sur sa prisonnière. Son corps s'arc-bouta tandis qu'elle poussait un cri perçant.

\- J'attends une réponse...

\- Dire que je vous croyais endormi... toute à l'heure...

Elle affichait un sourire crispé.

\- Je dors peu. Maintenant répondez-moi.

\- Comme vous voudrez...

Nouvelle décharge. Nouveau cri.

\- Vous allez parler ou je continue ?

\- Mon chef me tuerait... Haleta t-elle.

\- Qui vous dit que je ne le ferai pas ?

\- Alors finissons-en...

\- Vous ne me serez d'aucune utilité morte...

\- Mais vous venez de dire...

Volanaro préféra changer de méthode. Il passa aux sorts de glace. Il emprisonna les jambes de la Dunmer dans la glace, puis ses mains. Complètement immobilisée l'elfe se mit soudain à paniquer.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?!

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions.

Il tira son arme de son fourreau et laissa un sillon sanglant dans la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme. Elle hurla. Ensuite il s'empara d'une bouteille de vin - amenée par les bandits - qui traînait et en versa le contenu sur la plaie de la Dunmer. Elle grimaça, serrant les dents.

\- À quoi vous jouez ?!

\- C'est simple. Soit vous me répondez, soit je met le feu à l'alcool contenu dans cette bouteille.

\- Non ! Vous n'oseriez pas !

\- Je vais me gêner...

Un rictus déforma ses traits tandis qu'il faisait apparaître des flammes aux extrémités de ses doigts. La femme trembla.

\- Par Azura ! Vous êtes dingue !

\- Dernière chance... Prévint-il.

Il bluff, pensa t-elle. Il avait de l'imagination en tout cas, elle devait l'admettre.

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Volanaro ne bluffait pas. Il était on ne peu plus sérieux. Et elle s'en rendit compte trop tard.

Volanaro sortit des ruines à l'aurore naissante en pestant. Il n'était pas plus avancé que quelques heures auparavant. Au moins celle-là ne s'approcherait plus jamais d'Anja, ni de l'œuf. Il avait veillé à laisser son cadavre carbonisé sur place, ultime avertissement à ses camarades.

Il retourna à l'auberge, la neige recouvrant ses traces au fur et à mesure.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la chambre, la petite dormait tranquillement, l'œuf dépassant légèrement de sous le drap. Il sourit.

Il s'était vraiment pris d'affection pour cette humaine. Qui l'eût crû ? Lui à qui ont avait inculqué dès le plus jeune âge que les hommes étaient des êtres faibles avec lesquels il ne fallait pas se mêler. Des êtres infâmes, se complaisant dans la mortalité, alors que les Altmers, descendants directement des Dieux, avaient vu leur lien avec le statut divin coupé définitivement par Lorkhan, créateur du plan mortel, et vénéré par les humains.

Volanaro se fichait pas mal de ces mythes à présent. Il avait rencontré de nombreux humains depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Archipel de l'Automne, que ses pairs voyaient comme un paradis. Certains humains l'avaient méprisé, d'autres au contraire n'accordait aucune importance à sa race. Il avait appris à les respecter en les côtoyant pendant des décennies. Et aux côtés de ses compagnons actuels, de sa nouvelle famille, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même, serein.

Il était épuisé, pourtant il avait besoin de savoir. Il retourna donc voir Enthir pour lui poser la question qui le travaillait.

Il retrouva l'Elfe des bois dans sa chambre, toujours en train de lire un vieux grimoire.

\- Bonjour, Enthir...

\- Oulah... Tu as dormis cette nuit ?

\- Non... Pas vraiment...

\- Assieds-toi, je ne veux pas que tu t'écroules...

L'Altmer obtempéra. Une fois installé, le Bosmer l'interrogea.

\- Que t'arrives t-il ? Je vois que tu n'as pas pris l'œuf avec toi...

\- Il est en sécurité. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu sais sur l'usage magique ou alchimique que l'on pourrait en faire...

Le Bosmer leva un sourcil.

\- Deux personnes vêtues de cuir noir ont tenté de s'en emparer. Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Des gens vêtues de cuir noir ? Ça ne me dit rien... Voilà ce que je sais par contre : les Dragonneaux sont très difficiles à dresser, même lorsqu'ils sortent de l'œuf. Donc si ces personnes ne veulent pas en faire une féroce créature de combat ou le vendre au plus offrant ça ne laisse qu'une possibilité.

\- Qui est ?

\- Les écailles des Dragonneaux adultes sont généralement utilisées par les alchimistes à cause de leur capacité à réfléchir les sortilèges. Imagine une armure faite avec les écailles de ces monstres capable de renvoyer toute attaque magique...

\- Ce serait particulièrement utile dans une guerre contre des mages...

Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Et si... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant... Les deux belligérants de la guerre civile actuelle avaient tout deux intérêts à posséder ce genre d'armure pour affronter à nouveau le Domaine dans un futur proche. Mais qui des Sombrages ou des Impériaux avaient mis suffisamment de moyens pour trouver des Dragonneaux ? Certainement pas les Sombrages. C'étaient des barbares qui préféraient utiliser des armes, plutôt que de la magie et des subterfuges. Non, ça ressemblait davantage à l'Empire...

Après tout, Tiber Septim, premier Empereur du troisième Empire de Cyrodiil, autrefois nommé Talos d'Atmora, n'avait pas hésité à utiliser le Numidium, ce terrifiant colosse construit par les Dwemers, pour conquérir tout Tamriel et écraser le Domaine Aldmeri ; ce qui expliquait en partie la haine et la rancune des Altmers envers le Neuvième Divin, Talos, et leur volonté d'éradiquer son culte et ses adeptes.

Volanaro gardait toujours une certaine aversion envers Talos, mais il avait laissé tout ceci derrière lui lorsqu'il avait déserté l'armée, quelques mois seulement avant la signature du Traité de l'or blanc.

\- Dis-moi Enthir : les Dragonneaux sont-ils rares ?

\- Autrefois ils étaient assez répandu. Ce n'est plus vraiment le cas à l'heure actuelle.

\- Merci pour ton aide Enthir. Je vais quitter Fortdhiver maintenant.

\- Bonne route alors. Mais pense à te reposer d'accord ? Tu as une tête à faire peur !

\- J'y compte bien. Au revoir mon ami !

Ils se serrèrent la main et Volanaro quitta l'Académie des mages, sous le regard suspicieux d'un certain Thalmor...


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'éclosion

Chapitre 7 : L'éclosion

La nuit suivante, Anja et Volanaro se refugièrent dans une caverne de glace pour se reposer et se protéger d'une tempête de neige. Tarra les avaient suivie à l'intérieur et s'était couchée sur le sol gelé une fois débarrassée de sa selle. Anja s'était installé contre son flanc, sur son sac de couchage en fourrure et l'œuf dans son sac, posé sur ses genoux. Son ami était assis en face d'elle, en tailleur et nettoyait son épée. Elle interrogea Volanaro :

\- Tu as dit qu'il faudrait une source de chaleur importante pour que l'œuf puisse éclore... Comment pourrait-on faire ?

L'elfe rangea son arme puis caressa sa barbe naissante en réfléchissant, avant de répondre.

\- Je sais pas trop... Enthir a dit que les Dragonneaux étaient étroitement liés au feu...

\- Est-ce que les flammes d'un Dragon pourraient faire l'affaire ?

\- Tu n'y pense pas sérieusement ?!

\- C'est une simple suggestion ! Se défendit la Nordique.

\- Cela dit tu n'as pas tort. Peut-être que les Dragonneaux adultes font éclore leurs œufs de cette manière. Et aujourd'hui les Dragons reviennent après des siècles d'absences, alors que nous n'avons pas de Dragonneau adulte à disposition. Mais je préfère encore affronter une armée de Sombrages qu'un Dragon !

\- Les Sombrages ! S'écria la fillette en frappant dans ses mains.

\- Quoi les Sombrages ?

\- Au sud de Vendeaume, il y a des sources d'eau chaudes. Peut-être que si on plongeait l'œuf dans l'eau bouillante...

Volanaro secoua la tête.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée...

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'Estemarche est la châtellerie des Sombrages qu'ils vont attaquer un Haut-Elfe à vue. Tu ne porte pas de robe de Thalmor et encore moins d'armure elfique, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?

\- Parce que j'ai déjà accompagné ma mère là-bas pour acheter diverses choses. Une Haute-Elfe tient une boutique sur la place du marché et un couple de Hauts-Elfes s'occupent de l'écurie à l'extérieur de la ville. Le couple est là depuis des années et la marchande depuis seulement quelques mois. Oh ! Et il y a aussi un vieil alchimiste Altmer qui tient un magasin appelé la « Fiole Blanche ». Alors tu vois...

\- Je me suis toujours tenue le plus loin possible d'Estemarche mais bien que l'idée ne m'enchante guère, je dois admettre que tu as raison. Ton œuf ne pourra pas éclore seul dans une province aussi froide que Bordeciel.

\- Alors on y va ?

L'elfe soupira.

\- C'est entendu. Mais on ne s'approchera pas de Vendeaume je te préviens...

Anja se mit au garde-à-vous en souriant.

\- Chef ! Oui chef !

Le Haut-Elfe la regarda de travers.

\- Anja...

\- Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas...

\- Réveiller de mauvais souvenirs ?

\- C'est ça... Pardon...

\- Tu as faim ? Lui demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui !

Volanaro sortit de son sac de victuailles de la viande séchée et une pomme qu'il tendit à la petite fille. Elle le remercia et mangea en silence, jetant des regards furtifs à l'elfe.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

\- Je ne t'ai rien vu avaler depuis que tu... Elle s'interrompit en se mordant la langue, de peur de contrarier son ami.

\- Depuis ma transformation. C'est vrai. Je jeûne pendant plusieurs jours en général après m'être changé en bête. Je laisse à mon organisme le temps de se remettre de cet... excès de viande crue.

\- Oh... Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu veux savoir comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

Anja hocha la tête. Volanaro ferma les yeux, penchant la tête en arrière et inspira profondément. Puis il les rouvrit, fixant les stalactites au dessus de lui. Enfin il regarda sa protégée. Le temps était venu de le lui dire.

\- Je me suis enfui comme un lâche quand mon unité a été décimée par l'une de ces monstruosités. Nous devions nous infiltrer dans les rangs ennemis pour saboter les armes de sièges de l'Empire. Un loup-garou blanc nous est tombé dessus en pleine nuit. Il a massacré mes camarades et voyant que je n'avais aucune chance contre lui, j'ai fui. Il était trop puissant. Je soupçonne fortement l'Empire d'avoir fait appel à un loup-garou qui maîtrisait totalement ses pulsions.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il m'a volontairement laisser la vie sauve cette nuit là. Il s'est lancé à mes trousse, me rattrapant sans mal et m'a immobilisé sous ses mains griffues. Ensuite il m'a mordu à l'avant-bras gauche, réduisant mon armure en miette a cet endroit. J'ai hurlé de terreur, croyant ma dernière heure arrivée, mais il m'a lâché et a reculé en se léchant les babines.

Je t'assures, j'aurais juré qu'il se moquait de moi. Il espérait sans doute que je retournerai à notre campement militaire et que quelques jours plus tard, quand les lunes seraient pleines, je me transformerai et tuerai d'autres soldats de mon camp. Mais quand j'ai compris que j'étais condamné à me changer en bête, je me suis enfuis. Loin de tout, loin du conflit et de la civilisation. Je suis arrivé à Bruma au bout de plusieurs semaines, au nord de Cyrodiil. J'avais dû effectuer un grand détour pour éviter la Cité Impériale et les armées qui s'affrontaient. Je n'ai jamais pût contrôler mes transformations et ma soif de sang jusqu'à récemment. J'ai tué tout ce qui croisait ma route lorsque je prenais la forme du loup. Humains, Mers, hommes, femmes ou enfants. Plus tard, après avoir franchi les montagnes de Jerall je suis arrivé en Bordeciel, où j'ai cherché à recommencer à zéro.

Volanaro s'interrompit, le cœur emplit de regrets et de honte. Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues et enfoui son visage dans ses bras, croisés sur ses genoux qu'il avait rassemblé contre sa poitrine.

Anja le regarda attristée. Volanaro était un être en souffrance, un elfe tourmenté, en proie aux remords. Mais c'était quelqu'un de bon.

Du moins il l'était avec elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer. Ça la touchait profondément. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il montrait une telle sensibilité. Il a eu une vie bien difficile, pensa t-elle. Elle se leva, prenant son sac avec elle pour ne pas laisser l'œuf dans le froid et s'assit contre le Haut-Elfe. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et serra son sac contre elle en chantonnant la balade de Volanaro.

L'Altmer releva la tête et regarda soudain le sac avec intérêt. L'œuf brillait doucement, laissant voir le dragonneau à l'intérieur recroqueviller sur lui-même. Anja arrêta de chanter et pris l'œuf entre ses mains. Elle eût l'impression très nette de sentir le cœur du reptile battre sous ses paumes. Il avait grandit, elle en était certaine.

Volanaro tendit la main vers l'œuf qui brilla plus vivement à son approche. Lui aussi sentit le cœur du petit être battre lorsqu'il toucha la coquille tiède.

\- Elle était froide quand je l'ai montré à Enthir...

\- C'est étrange qu'il se mette soudain à briller...

L'œuf cessa soudain de luire, redevenant progressivement opaque et gris.

\- Il s'est mis à luire quand tu étais en train de pleurer... Et quand tu as approcher ta main, il s'est mis à briller davantage. Tu crois qu'il ressent les émotions fortes ?

\- En tout cas il semble y réagir. C'est curieux... J'ignore tout de ces créatures, mais Enthir m'a dit qu'elles ne maîtrisaient pas la magie...

\- En tout cas elle est douée d'une forte empathie.

\- Tout comme toi Anja.

\- Tu es mon ami Volanaro. Je fais aussi partie de ta famille. Et rien n'est plus important que la famille.

L'elfe esquissa un sourire avant de repenser à sa famille de sang. Il avait déçu ses parents et son frère le méprisait. Même petit, son grand frère ne cessait de le rabaisser. Peut-être que le fait de naître cent vingt-cinq ans après lui n'avait pas aidé. Tauryon avait été chouchouté par leur mère, et était plutôt complice avec leur père. La naissance imprévue de Volanaro avait tout chamboulé dans leur petite vie parfaite. Pourtant, même face à l'attitude froide de son frère aîné et à celle relativement distante de ses géniteurs, Volanaro avait toujours essayer d'être le plus gentil et le plus sage des enfants.

Mais il savait au fond de lui que son grand frère tenait tout de même un minimum à lui. Après tout il avait toujours pris sa défense quand les autres enfants l'embêtait. Même s'il le rabaissait aussitôt en le traitant de faible ou de pleurnichard.

En grandissants, les deux frères se battaient souvent. D'abord à l'épée puis avec la magie. Chacun avait ainsi développé son potentiel dans une spécialité. Tauryon dans la magie de Destruction avec les sorts de foudre. Et son cadet dans la magie de Guérison, à force de se soigner par ses propres moyens après chaque duel perdu contre son aîné. Tauryon avait beau mépriser les sorts de Guérison, il avait été un jour forcé d'admettre que ce n'était pas aussi inutile qu'il le pensait quand son petit frère l'avait soigné suite à une mauvaise chute à cheval dans les bois.

Mais tout cela était du passé. Volanaro devait le laisser derrière lui et avancer vers l'avenir. Il suivait son propre chemin maintenant.

Anja s'était assoupie contre lui. Il la pris dans ses bras et la glissa dans son sac de couchage contre Tarra. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en tenant l'œuf entre ses mains et le regarda. L'œuf s'était remis à luire légèrement. Il était de nouveau tiède. Volanaro se jura de tout faire pour qu'il éclose puis le glissa dans les bras d'Anja avant d'aller se coucher. Il en avait grand besoin.

Ils mirent une demi-journée pour atteindre les sources d'eau chaudes au sud de Vendeaume. L'endroit était splendide sous le soleil. L'eau jaillissant des entrailles de la terre était d'un bleu turquoise. Quelques ossements de mammouths et de rares sapins étaient éparpillés au milieu des cratères fumants.

\- C'est l'endroit parfait pour aider l'œuf à éclore ! S'émerveilla Anja. Mais l'eau est bouillante... comment ne pas se brûler ?

\- Je m'en occupe. La rassura Volanaro en la faisant descendre de cheval.

Anja lui confia l'œuf et l'elfe s'approcha d'un bassin fumant. Il se concentra et fit léviter l'œuf avant de l'immerger. D'abord rien ne se produisit, puis après quelques secondes, l'œuf se mit à luire, d'abord légèrement, et ensuite de manière plus vive. Lorsqu'il brilla intensément Volanaro le sortit du bassin. Anja déposa prestement son sac au sol et l'elfe plaça délicatement l'œuf dessus. La lumière qu'il dégageait était aveuglante. Si bien que tout deux plissèrent les yeux en s'asseyant autour de lui. Petit à petit, son éclat disparu, jusqu'à ne redevenir qu'un œuf gris au reflets irisés. Anja l'observa inquiète.

\- Est-ce que ça a marché ? Demanda t-elle.

Volanaro tendit la main vers l'œuf. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Anja se posait deux questions : avait-elle tout faux depuis le début ? Avait-elle tuer le dragonneau en demandant à son ami de le plonger dans l'eau ? Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Non...S'il vous plaît... Implora t-elle.

Mais toujours rien. Anja était désespérée. L'œuf n'éclorait pas. Elle avait échouée...

\- On aura essayé Anja... Dit l'Altmer compatissant. On ne peux rien faire de plus. J'aurais voulu le voir éclore moi aussi.

\- Je croyais qu'en l'amenant ici...

La Nordique renifla, une boule dans la gorge. Tout était finis, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Soudain, trois loups apparurent au dessus d'eux sur un promontoire rocheux. Ils grognèrent avant de commencer à les encercler. Volanaro se saisit de son épée et cria à Anja de courir. Elle prit l'œuf encore chaud dans ses bras et couru vers Tarra.

Volanaro fit quelques moulinets avec sa lame, se préparant au combat. Le premier loup lui sauta dessus dans le dos et finis avec la lame en travers du crâne. Le second se reçut une décharge mortelle alors qu'il mordait le Haut-Elfe au bras. Les crocs du troisième claquèrent dans le vide quand l'elfe esquiva son attaque. Le dernier loup roula au sol avant de se sauver en couinant. Volanaro rengaina son épée. Le combat était terminé.

Heureusement son armure de cuir avait remplie son rôle. Il n'aurait qu'un bleu au bras. Rien de réellement gênant pour lui. Il devrait tout de même ne pas trop solliciter son bras droit. Mais alors qu'il croyait en avoir finit, il entendit la fillette crier.

En faisant volte-face il vit un homme en armure de cuir noir tenter d'arracher l'œuf à la petite fille. L'inconnu brandit soudain une dague et leva le bras pour l'abattre sur sa cible.

Anja ferma les yeux. Mais la lame ne l'atteignit pas. Un sort de foudre paralysa brièvement l'homme et lui fît lâcher son arme. Volanaro dégaina son épée de nouveau, en grimaçant de douleur, et franchit en quelques enjambées la distance le séparant de l'homme en noir. L'elfe tira l'homme par sa cape, l'étranglant à moitié et le jeta en arrière. Son capuchon tombé en arrière révéla le visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Un Bréton au vu de ses traits.

L'Altmer écrasa du pied la cage thoracique du Bréton et pointa son épée vers son visage. Le jeune homme leva les mains, paumes vers le ciel.

\- Pitié ! Gémit-il.

\- Tu allais tuer une enfant et tu oses demander grâce ! Siffla l'elfe furieux.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! J'ai reçu des ordres clairs...

\- Ah vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir lesquels ?

\- Je... Je dois à n'importe quel prix ramener cet œuf à mon chef...

\- Même au prix d'une vie innocente ? Qui ?! Qui est ton chef ?!

Le Bréton se tut, haletant. Le Haut-Elfe s'impatienta et appuya la pointe de son épée sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Parles-vite vermine... si tu tiens un tant soit peu à la vie.

\- L'homme pour qui je travaille est bien plus terrifiant que vous... Souffla le Bréton.

Volanaro commençait à en avoir assez de cette mystérieuse organisation qui voulait s'emparer d'un œuf sans doute mort, pour-il-ne-savait-quelle-raison.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'humain qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même en geignant. Il attrapa ensuite le Bréton par les cheveux et le souleva pour le remettre debout. La douleur de son bras ne faisant qu'attiser sa colère, il menaça l'humain :

\- Écoute-moi bien bâtard : tu va dire à ton chef que l'œuf est mort. Et que le prochain membre de votre organisation qu'il aurait la mauvaise idée d'envoyer, je lui tranche la tête et je la donne à bouffer aux loups ! C'est assez clair pour toi ?!

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête.

\- Je le lui dirais sans délai !

\- Bien... MAINTENANT FOUS-MOI LE CAMP ! Hurla l'Altmer en repoussant sans ménagement le jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pris ses jambes à son cou.

Volanaro s'approcha de la fillette effrayée en rengainant son arme.

\- Tu ne crains plus rien Anja.

\- Tu peut être vraiment effrayant... quand on te pousse à bout.

\- Je suis navré que tu ai assisté à ça... Ça ne se reproduira plus...

Il remarqua que la Nordique tenait toujours contre elle l'œuf.

Œuf qui se remis à luire faiblement. Volanaro n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'œuf était toujours en vie...

\- Anja regarde...

Elle posa son regard sur l'œuf. Il était tiède et brillait. Il bougea soudain entre ses bras.

\- Il... il bouge ! Il est vivant Volanaro !

Anja sourit en versant des larmes de joie. Elle le serra contre elle et alla chercher son sac. Au moment où elle s'en saisissait, l'œuf se fissura à son sommet. Elle prit son sac et revins lentement vers Volanaro sans lâcher son précieux œuf des yeux.

Le Haut-Elfe regarda autour de lui. Une rivière coulait en contrebas et le toit d'une cabane de pêcheur apparu dans son champs de vision.

\- Viens. Installons-nous dans cette cabane là-bas. Nous y serons moins exposé qu'ici.

Ils s'y rendirent sans attendre ; Volanaro tenant Tarra par la bride et Anja serrant l'œuf contre son cœur. La Nordique s'installa sur le lit de la cabane déserte avec l'œuf et Volanaro attacha sa jument à un sapin près de l'eau avant de la rejoindre. L'endroit semblait abandonné depuis un moment au vu des nombreuses fentes et trous dans le toit. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une vieille commode vide et une table carrée, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour la nuit.

L'œuf ne brillait plus mais commençait à se fissurer de haut en bas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un petit museau commença à percer sa coquille. Anja posa alors l'œuf sur le lit, fascinée.

Bientôt une minuscule tête cramoisi aux yeux émeraudes émergea de la coquille brisée. Après quelques minutes d'effort, le dragonneau sortie finalement complètement de son œuf, sous le regard bienveillant de la fillette et de l'Altmer.

Il s'ébroua en gazouillant pour se débarrasser des débris de coquille puis regarda ses « parents » en poussant un cri aigu.

Il n'était pas plus gros qu'un chat. De couleur cramoisi, il se tenait maladroitement sur ses pattes arrières en battant un peu des ailes. Il éternua et de la fumée noire sortit de sa gueule. Ses yeux verts passaient de l'elfe à l'humaine alors qu'il se remettait sur ses ailes de chauves-souris.

\- Eh bien toi on peut dire que tu sais te faire désirer. Sourit Volanaro.

\- Il est magnifique ! Renchérit Anja.

\- Tu as une idée de nom ?

Elle se gratta la tête.

\- Hum... On pourrait comparer les Dragons aux rois des reptiles, et donc les Dragonneaux à des princes en quelque sorte, non ?

\- Sans doute... Répondit l'elfe en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Alors je pense que son nom est tout trouvé. Un mot ancien qui signifie prince : Kulaan.

\- Du draconique ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça lui va très bien. Sourit l'Altmer en regardant le lézard.

Anja approcha sa main de la tête du dragonneau. Ses naseaux frémirent et il lui renifla la main avant de lui mordiller les doigts.

\- On devrait lui donner à manger. Proposa Volanaro.

\- Tu as raison.

Volanaro sortit un morceau de bœuf séché de son sac et le tendit à Anja. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Donnons-lui chacun un morceau. Comme ça il s'habituera autant à toi qu'a moi.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

\- Bon d'accord...

Volanaro approcha le morceau de bœuf séché de Kulaan, mais celui-ci bouda la viande après l'avoir renifler.

\- Il doit préféré la viande crue. Observa Anja.

\- Ça tombe bien, la rivière est juste à côté.

Le Haut-Elfe revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une truite qu'il ouvrit en deux avec une dague. Le dragonneau la renifla mais n'en voulu pas non plus.

\- Bon, pas de poisson donc... Tu es bien difficile mon bonhomme...

\- C'est un prince, il a des goûts de luxes.

La remarque d'Anja fit sourire l'elfe.

\- Dans ce cas monseigneur, votre humble serviteur va chercher de quoi vous sustenter. Plaisanta Volanaro en faisant une courbette.

Fort heureusement les chèvres sauvages ne manquait pas dans les environs.

\- Est-ce à votre goût votre majesté ? Ironisa l'elfe quand il lui présenta un morceau de viande saignant.

Kulaan poussa un couinement aigu en avalant goulûment la viande.

\- Doucement petit gourmand ! Ne va pas m'arracher un doigt !

\- Attends, je vais lui en donner. Proposa Anja.

Volanaro lui donna de la viande et elle en nourrit le reptile. Finalement rassasié celui-ci frotta sa tête contre la main d'Anja. Elle caressa du bout du doigt la tête de la petite créature et l'installa sur ses genoux.

Plus tard elle et le Haut-Elfe se partagèrent la truite et la chèvre puis Anja se coucha sur le lit avec Kulaan dans les bras, Volanaro, quant à lui, s'assit contre la commode, sur son sac de couchage.

Une demi-heure après que la Nordique se soit endormie, le dragonneau se leva et sauta à terre pour rejoindre l'Altmer qui avait les yeux clos.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant le reptile essayer de lui grimper dessus. Il sourit et l'aida à grimper sur son torse. Kulaan le regarda droit dans les yeux quelques instants, puis se positionna maladroitement autour du cou de l'elfe. Volanaro lui caressa alors la gorge, faisant gazouiller l'animal.

\- Tu es très affectueux toi. Chuchota t-il.

Son bras le faisant toujours un peu souffrir, il le reposa et ferma les yeux, la tête contre le bois de la commode. Kulaan posa sa tête contre le cou de l'elfe en soupirant d'aise. Le dragonneau appréciait la chaleur, y compris la chaleur corporelle. Il se sentait à l'aise sur les épaules de Volanaro.

L'elfe s'endormit peu après, tout comme Kulaan.

À l'aurore, le dragonneau se trouvait toujours sur les épaules du Haut-Elfe, au grand étonnement d'Anja.

\- Il a dormit avec toi toute la nuit ?

\- Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Sourit l'elfe.

\- Nous devrions rentrer.

\- Oui, en route. Je n'aime pas laisser les autres seuls trop longtemps.

Ils se remirent rapidement en chemin pour la forêt d'Épervine, au sud-ouest de leur position.

La route était longue, ils durent contourner la Gorge du Monde – la plus haute montagne de Bordeciel - par l'ouest pour atteindre la châtellerie boisée.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Retour à la maison

Chapitre 8 : Retour à la maison

Le voyage de retour s'avéra plus long que celui pour aller à Fortdhiver. Ils mirent quatre jours avant de rentrer au repaire.

Tout le monde s'émerveilla devant le dragonneau sauf Ren et Davur, que rien ne semblait impressionner.

Mais les ennuis n'étaient pas finis.

Deux semaines après leur retour, Anja emmena Kulaan à l'extérieur de la caverne. Jusqu'à présent ce dernier était tenu de rester à l'intérieur pour ne pas être vu. Mais l'animal n'appréciait pas ce traitement. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes et les ailes. Il mangeait peu depuis quinze jour de captivité. Anja s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors contre l'avis du chef de famille, elle l'emmena au matin dans les bois environnants. Hans la surpris alors qu'elle quittait silencieusement les lieux, le dragonneau sur les épaules.

\- Où vas-tu Anja ?

\- Je vais dehors.

\- Avec Kulaan ?

\- Il a besoin de sortir. Il n'est pas bien enfermé dans la caverne.

\- Volanaro à insisté sur le fait...

\- Je sais ce qu'il a dit ! Répondit sèchement la fillette. Va le lui dire si tu veux, je m'en fiche ! Mais laisse-moi passer !

\- Anja... Tu m'en veux encore n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le vampire attristé.

\- Non... Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?! Tu as tué ma famille !

\- Anja... Le Nordique lui frôla le bras alors que l'enfant bondissait en arrière.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Laisse-moi !

La petite fille s'enfuit à travers la forêt en pleurant. Elle détestait Hans. À cause de lui, elle ne serrerait jamais plus ses parents dans ses bras. Kulaan se frotta contre elle en couinant. Il était très empathique avec elle et Volanaro. Chaque fois que l'un des deux était préoccupé, triste ou en colère, il était à leur côté. Elle s'assit sur une pierre couverte de mousse et sanglota. Le dragonneau sauta sur ses genoux et se lova contre elle. Il était chaud. Elle le caressa un moment en chantonnant. Ça lui faisait du bien de s'éloigner un peu du groupe.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention. Elle recouvrit Kulaan de son manteau et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ferait mieux de faite demi-tour. Les bois n'étaient pas sûrs. Et elle comme Kulaan étaient vulnérable.

Elle se leva et sursauta en voyant un Justiciar Thalmor juste derrière elle.

\- Tauryon ?!

Il ne manquait plus que lui !

\- Que cache-tu sous ton manteau gamine ?

\- Rien...

\- Sale petite menteuse !

Le Justiciar lui arracha le manteau des mains révélant le dragonneau cramponné à la poitrine de la fillette.

Tauryon fit un pas en arrière choqué.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ?! Balbutia t-il.

\- Rien qui vous regarde...

\- C'est un dragonneau n'est ce pas ? Se reprit-il. Ils sont rares... À qui l'as-tu volé ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas volé ! Il est à moi ! Se défendit l'enfant.

\- Je ne te crois pas...

\- Ça je m'en moque. Écartez-vous de mon chemin !

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait le chaton... Se moqua l'Altmer. Je veux savoir où se trouve mon frère. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

\- Il n'est pas ici.

\- Ça je le vois bien. Où se terre t-il ?

\- Je l'ignore... Mentit-elle.

\- Tu veux que je t'envoie une autre décharge pour t'aider à t'en souvenir ?! Menaça l'elfe en faisant crépiter des éclairs entre ses doigts.

Anja recula. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la souffrance provoquée par le sort. Impossible d'échapper à la foudre.

Le Haut-Elfe perdit patience :

\- Alors ?!

Mais Anja resta muette.

\- Très bien. Tu l'aura voulu...

Il rassembla ses mains pour former une boule d'énergie magique et l'envoya sur Anja. Le dragonneau rugit et se cramponna davantage à sa maîtresse, enfonçant ses petites griffes dans sa peau.

À la surprise générale, le sort ricocha sur les écailles du dragonneau et rebondit sur le sorcier.

Ce dernier parvint in extremis à dévier une partie du sortilège vers un arbre plus loin, au moyen d'un sort de protection. Il reçu tout de même une petite partie du sort de foudre en pleine poitrine, ce qui le sonna quelques secondes.

Il regarda le dragonneau, surpris, et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Bien sûr... leurs écailles réfléchissent la magie... Je vais procéder autrement dans ce cas...

Il se saisit de son épée elfique - à la lame dorée et dont la garde s'inspirait d'un aigle - et s'avança, le regard froid, vers Anja.

\- Ou tu me révèle la cachette de mon frère ou j'éventre cette sale bête...

\- Non ! Cria la Nordique en reculant.

\- Crache le morceau ! Gronda l'elfe.

Il n'était qu'à deux mètres de sa cible. Anja serra le petit être contre elle en continuant de reculer, puis le posa au sol en lui ordonnant de fuir.

Le dragonneau se tourna vers sa maîtresse en couinant, hésitant.

\- Sauve-toi ! Il va te tuer ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me fera rien... Le rassura t-elle.

\- Tu crois que tuer un enfant m'a déjà arrêté ?! Tu ne doutes de rien toi !

\- Si vous me tuer vous n'apprendrez pas où ce trouve Volanaro...

Le dragonneau s'éloigna rapidement entre les arbres. Tauryon jura entre ses dents et empoigna la fille par les cheveux lui plaçant l'épée contre la gorge.

\- OÙ EST VOLANARO ?! Rugit-il. Dis-le moi petite peste !

Tauryon était hors de lui. La fillette serra les dents, une larme apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux. Si elle le lui disait, elle ne reverrait jamais son ami, elle en était certaine.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit Volanaro ce glisser dans le dos de son frère, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

\- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Surpris, Tauryon se retourna et ce reçu un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, immédiatement suivit d'un coup de genoux en plein visage alors qu'il hoquetait, tombant à genoux.

Anja s'éloigna à une distance raisonnable et Volanaro donna un coup de pied dans l'arme de son frère, la faisant glisser hors d'atteinte.

\- Et si je t'ouvrais le ventre Tauryon ? Ou je peux te lancer un sort de foudre ? On verra si tu trouve cela agréable... Grinça son cadet.

\- Volanaro... Haleta son frère. Je veux juste te ramener chez nous... Je l'ai promis à Mère sur mon honneur...

\- Parce que menacer une fillette de mort c'est honorable ?! Tu n'as pas changer... Tu me dégoutes mon frère...

Il appuya bien sur les deux derniers mots avant renchérir :

\- Tu n'est qu'un couard Tauryon, tu n'as aucun honneur ! Tu n'hésite pas à poignarder les gens dans le dos si tu en as l'occasion. Tu aimes faire souffrir les autres, encore aujourd'hui... C'est pour ça que tu a rejoint le Thalmor ? Pour torturer à mort des adeptes de Talos ?!

\- Ces chiens n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent... Cracha t-il en essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche du dos de la main. Dans quel camps es-tu ? Et tu n'est pas non plus tout blanc mon frère... Je me suis laissé dire que tu avais torturé des prisonniers de guerre il y a trente ans.

\- Sauf que moi, je n'y prenais aucun plaisir. Ça fait partie des horreurs de la guerre. Se justifia son jeune frère.

\- C'est une nécessité en temps de guerre Volanaro. Argumenta Tauryon. Et nous sommes en guerre contre l'Humanité !

\- Toi oui. Pas moi ! C'est la différence entre nous. Je ne serais jamais aussi vil que toi !

Un rictus se lisait sur le visage de Tauryon.

\- Ton âme est déjà damnée Volanaro...

\- C'est vrai. Mais je comptes vivre le plus honorablement possible d'ici là.

\- Tu comptes me tuer ? Demanda finalement le Justiciar.

Volanaro regarda son frère aîné droit dans les yeux. Il se radoucit quelque peu avant de répondre :

\- Je pourrais... Mais tu restes mon frère en dépit de tout. Tu enverra une lettre à nos parents. Tu leur diras que je ne reviendrais pas chez nous, jamais. Je mourrais ici. Je n'y ai plus ma place, je n'y ai jamais eu ma place. Tu diras à Mère que je suis désolé de l'avoir déçue une fois de plus...

\- C'est moi que tu déçoit petit frère... Je DOIS te ramener chez nous ! Que tu le veuilles ou non...

\- Alors viens me chercher.

Volanaro ramassa la lame de son frère aîné et la jeta à ses pieds. Tauryon s'en saisit et se remit sur ses jambes. Volanaro saisit sa propre lame et ils commencèrent à s'affronter.

Tauryon paraît habilement les coups que son frère faisait pleuvoir sur lui. Les lames s'entrechoquaient dans une pluie d'étincelles. Le combat fût violent, aucun des deux frères ne voulant abandonner.

Rien n'était certain, pourtant Tauryon commis une erreur et la lame de Volanaro lui lacéra la poitrine en diagonale avant de le désarmer. Il tomba à genoux, vaincu, et s'écroula face contre terre.

Volanaro réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire lâcha son épée, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le retourna doucement.

\- Tauryon !

Le Haut-Elfe ouvrit les yeux en toussant et plongea ses yeux verts olive dans les yeux dorés de son cadet.

\- C'est la première fois que tu réussi à me vaincre en combat singulier. Des félicitations sont de rigueur... Sourit-il, aussi sarcastique qu'à son habitude.

Il toussa, du sang perlant aux coins de ses lèvres. Son frère le reposa au sol et ouvrit précipitamment son uniforme pour constater l'étendue et la gravité de la blessure. C'était une entaille de quelques millimètre de profondeur qui partait de la clavicule droite jusqu'à l'aine. Il s'empressa de le soigner avec ses sorts de Guérison.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela Tauryon. Je suis désolé. S'excusa Volanaro, le souffle court.

\- Je sais maintenant à quoi m'en tenir... Bien joué petit frère... Ricana douloureusement le Thalmor. J'aurais peut-être dû te prendre au sérieux après tout...

\- Tais-toi, je t'en pris... Garde tes forces.

La blessure était presque refermée à présent. Volanaro utilisa toute son énergie pour sauver son frère aîné. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il était à bout de force et s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla à la tombée de la nuit dans la caverne. Il se redressa d'un coup sur son lit.

\- Doucement chef. Le calma une voix douce.

Manwe se tenait à ses côtés. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'inviter à se recoucher.

\- Où es mon frère Manwe ? Demanda l'Altmer en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

La Dunmer pris un air sérieux.

\- Je suis navrée chef, le Justiciar est mort...

\- COMMENT ?! S'étrangla le Haut-Elfe.

Manwe fit une grimace, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Quoi ?! Qu' y a-t-il ?!

Volanaro était pâle comme un linge.

\- Pardon chef... C'était une blague...

Volanaro la dévisagea, outré.

\- De très mauvais goût... Ajouta t-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !? S'exclama t-il en passant une main sur son visage en sueur. Bon, où est-il s'il est en vie ?

\- Ici idiot... Et par Stendarr arrête un peu de hurler ! J'ai mal à la tête...

C'est Tauryon qui venait de l'alpaguer de la sorte. Il se trouvait sur un autre lit derrière lui. Volanaro se tourna dans sa direction, pour être sûr qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

\- Mara soit louée tu es vivant ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Je te soignait... et ensuite tout s'est assombrit autour de moi...

\- C'est la sale pes... Il se reprit en se raclant la gorge. La gamine, qui est allée chercher ta bande... Tes amis. Ils nous ont ramenés ici tout les deux quand elle leur à dit qui j'étais. Sans ça ils m'auraient abandonnés à mon sort, ou achevé. Le vampire semblait prêt à se jeter sur moi...

\- Hans ? Ça lui ressemble bien... Quoi qu'il en soit tu dois la vie à Anja.

Tauryon fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui ?

\- La fillette que j'ai placée sous ma protection depuis qu'elle est orpheline.

Expliqua Volanaro.

\- Elle ? C'est toi qui m'a soigné...

\- Tauryon... Souffla son frère exaspéré.

\- Très bien... Soupira le blond. Je ne m'en prendrais plus à elle si ça peut te faire plaisir... Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour des remerciements. J'ai encore ma fierté.

\- Si tu le dit...

Volanaro sourit, soulagé que son frère ai survécu. Manwe les laissa se reposer tous les deux.

Tauryon interpella soudain son jeune frère :

\- Volanaro...

\- Oui ?

\- Non rien.

Tauryon regarda le plafond. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il appréciait son cadet. Il était trop fier pour le montrer, mais c'était pourtant le cas.

Lorsque Volanaro était venu au monde, il avait craint que leurs parents se désintéressent de lui pour s'occuper du plus jeune. Alors il avait tout fait pour garder l'amour et la fierté de ses parents pour lui-même. Il avait rabaissé sans cesse son petit frère pour que ce dernier l'envie, l'admire.

Tauryon s'était forgé une carapace d'orgueil, caché derrière un masque de suffisance.

Mais au fond il ne le haïssait pas.

En revanche, les humains c'était autre chose.

Ce n'était que des chiens sauvages à ses yeux. Des chiens qu'il fallait mâter sous peine de se faire mordre.

Un jour son père lui avait dit que « tout chien avait besoin d'un maître ». Il appliquait donc ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il ne fallait avoir aucune considération pour les humains. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le peuple Aldmer – leurs ancêtres - qui avait colonisé en premier Tamriel ? Qui avait amené leur culture, la langue commune, les arts et les sciences ? Et qu'avaient amenés les humains ? La mort, la guerre et toujours plus d'humains. Tiber Septim avait écrasé le Domaine Aldmeri lors de sa conquête de Tamriel, intégrant par la force le Domaine dans l'Empire. Et ça, les Altmers ne pouvaient l'oublier. Pas plus qu'ils ne pouvaient oublier que c'était ce même Empire, celui des Septim, qui, deux-cent ans auparavant, avait rapatrié ses troupes de légionnaires en Cyrodiil lors de la « Crise d'Oblivion » laissant aux Hauts-Elfes la difficile tâche de protéger eux-mêmes leurs terres des hordes de Daedra envoyés par Merhunes Dagon, le Prince Daedra de la destruction.

Le Thalmor y était parvenu seul pourtant. Faisant d'eux les « sauveurs des Mers ». Les seuls capables de diriger efficacement le Domaine, et par conséquent, tout Tamriel.

Enfin, la déification de Tiber Septim en Neuvième Divin. Quelle hérésie ! Alors que les Aldmers avaient vu leur statut divin réduit à néant – et donc leur immortalité - par Lorkhan, le manipulateur, Talos, un simple humain, pouvait accéder à la divinité parce qu'il était un Empereur conquérant et un Enfant de dragon ?! Non ! Il trancherait la gorge de tout ses fidèles, jusqu'au dernier ! Il haïssait les Humains, Talos et l'Empire ! Il voulait les détruire, tous ! Et qu'importe les moyens utilisés !

\- Tauryon ? L'interpella soudain son cadet.

Celui-ci se décrispa en entendant son nom.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je ne retournerais pas à Alinor.

\- Je sais.

Volanaro haussa un sourcil, étonné.

\- Tu ne n'essayera plus de...

\- Non. Et puis cela signerait ton arrêt de mort s'ils découvraient ce que tu es devenu...

\- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? Le questionna t-il.

\- Quelques mois tout au plus. Je ne l'ai dit à personne évidemment...

\- Merci. Souffla Volanaro, soulagé.

\- Je repartirai dès que je serais rétabli.

\- À l'Ambassade du Thalmor ?

\- Ils attendent mon retour.

Volanaro soupira en regardant le plafond, les mains croisés sur son torse.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as rejoins leurs rangs...

\- Certainement pour la même raison pour laquelle tu as rejoins l'armée du Domaine Aldmeri... Nous ne sommes pas si différents toi et moi tu sais.

L'elfe aux cheveux d'argents secoua la tête et eut un rire amer.

\- J'y ai surtout vu un échappatoire au mariage arrangé par nos parents. Mais tu n'a peut être pas tout à fait tord... Nous avons tout deux été élevés dans le mépris des Humains. Mais depuis l'armistice conclut avec nos ennemis, j'ai appris à les connaître et à les respecter. Certes, ils ne sont pas parfaits, mais nous ne le sommes pas non plus, ces guerres le prouvent...

Tauryon ricana :

\- Volanaro, tu es si naïf... C'en ai presque touchant...

\- Et toi tu es trop méfiant ! Tu devrais vraiment te dérider de temps à autre. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal. S'amusa le cadet.

\- Assurément. Sourit le blond en croisant les mains sous sa nuque.

Les deux frères sourirent en pensant à leur passé commun. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche qu'à cet instant. Pourtant leur façon de penser différait fortement, mais ils étaient heureux de partager un moment d'accalmie dans leurs existences mouvementées.

Au bout d'un moment, Volanaro brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Tauryon ?

\- Qui a-t-il encore ?

\- Je pense connaître un moyen de te racheter auprès d'Anja...

\- Me racheter ? Tu plaisantes ?!

\- N'oublie pas que nous n'aurions pas cette conversation si elle n'avait pas été là. Tu lui dois bien ça...

Tauryon se renfrogna.

\- Dis toujours... Grogna t-il.

\- Le dragonneau que tu as menacé d'éventrer... Certains veulent le dérober. J'aimerais savoir qui...

\- Et pourquoi je suppose ?

-J'ai bien une idée sur cette question, mais aucune certitude... Non, à l'heure actuelle c'est leur identité qui m'intéressent.

\- Un groupe ?

\- Oui. Vêtus d'armure de cuir noir et encapuchonnés.

Tauryon réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce dont j'aurais pût entendre parler...

\- Alors aide-moi à le découvrir. S'il te plaît...

\- En quoi cela me concerne t-il ?

\- En rien. Mais je ne serais pas tranquille tant que cette menace planera au dessus d'elle. De nous tous. Je te le demandes parce que tu es mon frère. J'ai besoin de ton aide Tauryon. Je sais que toi tu peux trouver les réponses que je cherches. Après ça, nous serons quittes, toi, Anja, et moi.

\- J'ai des choses importantes à faire Volanaro. Je n'ai pas le temps de...

\- Quoi ? Pourchasser les adeptes de Talos ?

\- Faire respecter les termes du Traité de l'or blanc. Rectifia t-il en faisant claquer sa langue. Cela en fait parti. Ça et les Lames.

\- Les anciens protecteurs et espions de l'Empereur ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient été éliminé...

\- Pas tous. Il y en auraient encore en Bordeciel. Et je compte bien les débusquer.

\- Alors tu ne m'aidera pas ? Supposa le plus jeune.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Pourquoi penses-tu que l'on pourrait vouloir capturer cette bestiole ?

\- Pour le céder au plus offrant ? Ou pour vendre ses écailles une fois qu'il sera adulte ? Je n'en sais rien...

\- Ses écailles ? Ah oui... Elles renvoient la magie... J'en ai fait les frais tantôt...

\- Alors tu comprends mes inquiétudes ? Ce dragonneau pourrait être une menace pour des utilisateurs de magie, entre de mauvaises mains...

\- Tu penses à des armures ?

\- Précisément.

Tauryon pris son menton entre le pouce et l'index.

\- Hum... Tu marque un point. Le Domaine pourrait en pâtir si nos ennemis utilisaient des écailles aux telles propriétés. Tu as piqué ma curiosité, je le concède.

Volanaro attendit avec appréhension la décision de son aîné. Tauryon avait une aptitude certaine pour découvrir ce qu'il cherchait. Ça lui serait utile. Sa décision ne se fit pas attendre :

\- C'est entendu Volanaro, je t'aiderai à découvrir qui est ce mystérieux groupe et ce qu'ils cherchent. Et ensemble nous les détruirons. Mais je ne le fais pas pour cette gamine...

\- Tu m'en voit ravis mon frère !

\- Mais après nous serons quittes. Le prévint-il.

\- Après nous serons quittes. Confirma Volanaro.

\- Bien. Maintenant que le sujet est clos, je vais me reposer un peu si tu permets...

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Volanaro. Avec Tauryon ils finiraient par découvrir la vérité. Ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.


	9. Chapitre 9 : In vino veritas

Chapitre 9 : In vino veritas

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que Tauryon et son frère, désormais rétablis, ne voient troubler leur existence par un événement inattendu.

Les deux frères marchaient dans la forêt en parlant de tout et de rien, en direction de la ville pour y glaner des informations.

\- As-tu des nouvelles d'Irinwe et de Raven ? S'enquit soudain le cadet.

Tauryon s'arrêta net, puis se tourna vers son jeune frère.

-J'ignorais que tu te préoccupais d'eux Volanaro...

-Arrête, tu sais bien ce qu'il en est... Il s'agit tout de même de ma famille. Ta femme, contrairement à ma fiancée, est quelqu'un de charmant. Et j'apprécie tout autant mon neveu.

Tauryon haussa les épaules et reprit la direction d'Épervine avant de finalement répondre :

-Cela fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux. Ils sont normalement en sécurité à l'Ambassade du Thalmor près de Solitude...

Volanaro s'arrêta brusquement, sidéré.

-Tu les as fait venir en Bordeciel ? Est-ce bien prudent ?

Tauryon se retourna, les mains dans le dos, puis se justifia :

\- C'est ma charmante épouse qui a voulu venir dans ce maudit pays glacé. D'après elle, Raven ne cessait de demander après moi.

La stupeur passée, un sourire étira les lèvres de Volanaro en pensant à son neveu.

-C'est un gentil garçon. Je me souviens de lui quand il avait trois ou quatre ans. Il disait toujours qu'il deviendrait le plus grand mage de notre temps.

\- Et je suis certain qu'il y parviendra. Il est très doué pour la magie et diablement intelligent pour son âge.

\- Il tient ça de son père.

\- Certainement.

Tout deux sourirent en pensant au jeune elfe. Volanaro ne l'avait vu que quelques fois. D'abord quand son frère aîné et sa femme l'avaient présenté à leur famille, alors que ce n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Ensuite quand il avait fêté ses deux ans, puis ses quatre et sept ans. Volanaro s'était beaucoup attaché à ce petit. Lui qui n'avait pas d'enfants et qui n'en aurait sans doute jamais.

Raven était toujours enjoué à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. En revanche, quand il parlait de magie il était aussi sérieux qu'un professeur de l'Académie des mages devant ses étudiants. Il était très curieux, appliqué pour ses leçons, vif d'esprit et très mignon.

Il avait hérité des yeux verts olives de son père et de la chevelure noire et légèrement bouclée de sa mère. Tauryon, avait peut être les cheveux blonds pâles et raides, mais pas son fils. Il avait aussi hérité du caractère doux d'Irinwe, loués soient les Dieux. La seule chose qu'on pouvait lui reprocher était son aversion pour les armes.

Il se réfugiait toujours dans la lecture pour échapper aux leçons d'escrime. Son père avait finit par laisser tomber sous l'insistance de sa femme, espérant qu'en murissant il finisse par s'y intéresser.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bord de la route conduisant à Épervine pour glaner des informations à la taverne sur le groupe qu'ils recherchaient, ils entendirent le martèlement des sabots d'un cheval derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent au même moment la main au fourreau, croyant à une attaque.

Un cavalier Bosmer arborant une armure elfique les accosta. Tauryon se détendit en le reconnaissant.

-Monsieur, j'ai un message urgent à vous transmettre de la part de la première émissaire. Ainsi qu'une lettre.

\- Baenlin que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Tauryon en voyant la mine sombre de l'Elfe des bois, tandis qu'il lui tendait un message et une lettre scellé.

L'elfe aux cheveux blonds rangea la lettre dans sa robe, se saisit du message, l'ouvrit et le parcouru rapidement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage devint blafard à mesure qu'il lisait le parchemin.

-Non... Ce n'est pas possible...

Le Haut-Elfe serra le poing sur le parchemin, le froissant en tremblant de fureur.

-Qui a-t-il mon frère ? Interrogea Volanaro en posant une main sur l'épaule de son aîné.

Ce dernier ce dégagea d'un coup sec.

-Quand est-ce arrivé ?! QUAND ?!Vociféra t-il en empoignant le Bosmer si violement qu'il le désarçonna.

Sans le lâcher il approcha son visage déformer par la rage de celui de Baelin, blanc comme neige.

-Il y a quinze jours Monsieur... Balbutia le messager.

-QUINZE JOURS ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous daigner me prévenir ?!

-Vous étiez introuvable Monsieur...

Tauryon perdit tout contrôle et se mit à étrangler le Bosmer terrifier. Volanaro saisit son frère par les épaules et le tira vivement en arrière.

-ARRÊTE TAURYON ! Ce n'est qu'un messager ! Quoi qu'il se soit passé il n'y est pour rien !

\- JE VAIS LE TUER ! Tu m'entends !? Je vais... Sa voix se brisa soudain dans sa gorge.

Il lâcha le cou de Baelin qui recula en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air et en massant sa trachée, choqué par la réaction du Justiciar.

Volanaro ne comprenait pas la raison de ce changement d'attitude. Il se pencha face à son frère et lui pris la tête entre les mains, pour l'inciter à le regarder.

Tauryon haletait, il était en nage, très pâle et fixait le sol.

-Tauryon ! Regarde-moi... Regarde-moi ! Je suis là ! Eh !

Tauryon regarda son frère, le souffle rauque, une douleur et une détresse profonde au fond des yeux. Il fît volte-face et ordonna d'une voix brisée :

-Mon fils... Amenez-le moi... J'EXIGE DE LE VOIR !

-Monsieur, il est en sécurité... Mais ici...

\- C'EST UN ORDRE !!!

\- Bien Monsieur...

Le Bosmer remonta à cheval aussi vite que possible et partit au triple galop sur la route en direction de l'Ambassade du Thalmor.

-Tauryon... Si je peux t'aider d'une quelconque façon...

\- Laisse-moi ! Par Arkay, laisse-moi ! Ou tues-moi sur-le-champ, et délivre-moi de cette existence misérable...

L'elfe aux cheveux argentés le regarda attristé.

-Tauryon...

Le Justiciar se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre, les poings et les dents serrés. Il faisait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas pleurer devant son cadet.

Celui-ci se retira en silence, après avoir hésité à poser la main sur l'épaule de son frère dans un geste de réconfort.

Dès qu'il fut seul, Tauryon pleura. Il pleura, comme il n'avait jamais pleuré de toute sa longue vie.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de pleurer, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il s'endormit dos à un arbre, à bout de force.

Le lendemain matin après avoir émergé du sommeil, il se souvint de la lettre contre sa poitrine et la pris délicatement comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'effrite sous ses doigts.

Elle lui était adressé, il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture délicate de sa femme. Il la déplia lentement et la relu plusieurs fois, imprimant chaque mot dans sa mémoire. C'était tout ce qui lui restait maintenant.

« Mon amour, soleil de mes jours,

Quand tu recevras cette lettre, je ne serais plus. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je reste en sécurité chez nous à Alinor, et une fois de plus tu aurais eu raison... Mais être aussi loin de toi, te savoir à l'autre bout du continent, dans un pays en guerre, m'étais insupportable... Nous était insupportable. Ton petit garçon me demande tout les soirs s'il te reverra bientôt... C'est dur pour lui tu sais ? Pardon... c'est une lettre d'adieu, la dernière chose que je souhaite c'est te faire culpabiliser... Tu auras besoin de réconfort. Mais tu voudras certainement aussi savoir ce qui m'est arrivée. Ne cherche pas de coupable, il n'y en n'a aucun. Il n'y a que la fatalité. Les Dieux en ont décidé ainsi, mais ne leur en veux pas. Je te connais, tu auras envie de les maudire, tu en voudras au monde entier, tu aimerais te venger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je t'en pris, par amour pour moi et pour ton fils, n'en fait rien... Ce ne sont que des mots sur un parchemin, j'en suis consciente, mais j'espère qu'ils retiendront ton bras et ta langue.

Je suis tombée malade Tauryon. Quand ? Dans quelles circonstances ? De quel mal s'agit-il ? Je n'en sais rien. Personne ici ne le sais. Quelle importance ? Ça ne me sauvera pas. Plus maintenant. Ils ont tout fait pour me soigner tu sais. Tu penseras que c'est faux, mais c'est le cas. Et s'il te plaît, ne culpabilise pas... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Tout ce que tu peux faire maintenant, c'est élever notre enfant, le fruit de notre amour, ce qu'il te reste de plus précieux avant ta vie. Tu as bien lu. AVANT tout le reste. Notre fils doit passer devant ton désespoir et les sombres pensées qui ne manqueront pas de te hanter. Ton devoir en tant que père est de veiller sur lui. Et gare à toi, Tauryon d'Alinor, si tu manques à ton devoir. Je te surveillerais depuis l'Aethérius, et je te tirerais les oreilles s'il faut te rappeler tes obligations ! Et tu sais que je le ferais.

Te souviens-tu de la joie que tu as éprouvé quand ton père t'as annoncé que j'étais celle qui deviendrait ta femme ? Nous nous connaissions depuis l'adolescence et étions déjà proche à cette époque.

Te souviens-tu de notre mariage ? De la prononciation de nos vœux ? De notre nuit de noce ? Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens... Te souviens-tu de notre bonheur quand nous avons découvert que j'étais enceinte de Raven ? Et du jour magnifique de sa naissance ? Quand tu l'a pris dans tes bras avant de le déposer contre moi ? Tu rayonnais ce jour là. Et tu étais si fier quand nos familles respectives sont venus le voir. Tu l'a tout de suite aimé, dès l'instant où tu as su que je le portais en mon sein.

Chéris tout ces précieux moments de joie, mon cœur.

Souviens t'en et élève notre petit trésor.

Je sais qu'il deviendra un mage de talent, quelqu'un d'honorable et de généreux. C'est un être bon, Tauryon. Je t'en pris, ne laisse pas la haine et la rancœur l'élever. Ce ne sont pas des sentiments que je veux que tu transmette à notre enfant. Je veux qu'il respecte tout un chacun. Qu'il ne juge pas quelqu'un sur sa race, son apparence ou les dieux qu'il vénèrent ou non, mais sur ses actes. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler Tauryon, je le sais. Ne le laisse pas à l'Ambassade, ce n'est pas un endroit pour lui. Pas avec ces gens.

Tu m'a dis que ton frère se trouvait en Bordeciel. Si tu l'as trouvé et s'il est en vie, emmène Raven auprès de lui, plutôt que de laisser avec nos « compatriotes ». Tu sais toute l'affection et la confiance que je porte envers l'oncle de notre fils. D'autant qu'ils s'apprécient vraiment tout les deux. Prends ça comme la dernière volonté d'une femme mourante.

Dis à notre petit trésor que sa mère l'aime, qu'elle l'a toujours aimé et qu'elle l'aimera pour l'éternité. Que je suis désolée de le laisser avec un seul parent. Et dit lui aussi qu'à chaque fois qu'il lèvera la tête vers les étoiles, il pourra y voir ma dernière demeure. Et que je lui sourirai depuis là-haut.

Dis à mes parents que je les aime et que j'ai été heureuse d'être ta femme pour le temps que ça a duré.

Je vais rejoindre mes ancêtres Tauryon, mais je n'ai pas peur, même si loin de chez nous. Ils m'attendent à bras ouverts. Tout comme je vous attendrais Raven et toi quand le moment sera venu. D'ici là, prends soin de lui et prends soin de toi mon chéri. N'oubliez jamais que je vous aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Irinwe, ta petite étoile. »

Tauryon se remit à pleurer, il embrassa la précieuse lettre et la remis dans sa robe pour éviter de l'inonder de larmes. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et hurla de douleur et de rage avant de frapper l'arbre dans son dos. Il avait envie de tout brûler autour de lui, de réduire la forêt en cendre. Maudite province boueuse et gelée ! Maudit pays qui lui avait prit sa femme bien-aimée ! Maudite guerre qui l'avait tuée ! Maudit soit-il de ne pas être resté sagement à Alinor avec les siens. C'était son départ qui avait précipité sa petite étoile dans les bras de la mort et privé un enfant de sa mère !

Son frère vint lui apporter à boire et à manger en fin de matinée, mais il n'avait aucun appétit. Il s'empara en revanche d'une outre de vin et noya son chagrin dans l'alcool. Son frère resta à ses côtés.

-Tauryon, ne t'inflige pas ça... Ça ne changera rien...

\- Tu n'est pas en deuil ! Tu ne SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST !

\- Non, tu as raison, je ne sais pas... Mais...

\- MA FEMME EST MORTE !!! Hurla le Justiciar.

\- J'en suis désolé Tauryon... C'était une jeune femme d'une grande bonté. Mais maintenant que son âme est avec les dieux, il ne te reste que ton petit garçon. Il aura besoin de toi plus que jamais... Et en cas de besoin tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi...

\- VA T'EN VOLANARO ! JE N'AI QUE FAIRE DE TA PITIÉ !!! VA T'EN AVANT QUE JE NE TE TUES DE MES MAINS !

\- Je te laisse pour l'instant. Mais je reviendrait, mon frère.

\- Ne t'avise pas de revenir sans vin... Marmonna le Thalmor.

-Comment ? Demanda Volanaro en se tournant de trois quart. Non. Tu ne te détruira pas par l'alcool.

\- Alors ne reviens pas... Grogna t-il.

Volanaro soupira et disparu entre les arbres.

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent avant que Baelin ne ramène Raven à son père endeuillé. Il arrêta son hongre noir au bord de la route, où l'Altmer n'avait pas bougé depuis.

Tauryon était dans un sale état. Il ne s'était pas nourri depuis cinq jours maintenant, comme en attestait la nourriture jetée dans les fourrés. Il avait vidé son unique outre de vin, avait les yeux rouges et gonflés à cause des larmes et de la fatigue et empestait l'alcool et la sueur. Une barbe de quelques jours était également visible. Baelin mit pied à terre, puis fit descendre le petit garçon qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Père ! Cria l'enfant en se jetant dans ses bras.

Tauryon le serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux noirs et bouclés.

-Mon fils... Je suis désolé que tu me trouves dans cet état pitoyable.

L'enfant pleura devant son père qui le regarda avec tendresse en tenant ses joues entre ses mains.

D'apparence, le jeune elfe n'avait pas plus de neuf ans. En réalité il était bien plus âgé. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère. À l'exception des yeux. Il avait les yeux de son père. Cette pensée réchauffa le cœur de ce dernier.

Il se tourna vers le Bosmer qui tenait la bride de son cheval.

-Merci de me l'avoir amené Baelin. Je n'étais pas moi-même, je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser.

\- C'est déjà oublié Monsieur. Et toutes mes condoléances...

\- Retournes à l'Ambassade et prévient la première émissaire que je rentrerais quand je serais prêt.

-Euh... Bien Monsieur !

Le Bosmer remonta à cheval et disparu rapidement sur la route, laissant le père et le fils seuls.

-Père... Où vas-t-on vivre ?

-Suis-moi Raven, je vais te conduire à ton oncle...

Le visage du petit Altmer s'illumina.

-Oncle Volanaro ?!

-Lui-même. Sourit son père.

-Cela fait au moins trois décennies que je ne l'ai pas vu... Depuis qu'il a quitté l'Archipel de l'Automne en fait.

\- C'est vrai... J'ai l'impression que c'était hier... Viens.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les bois jusqu'au camps de Volanaro. Drelas, qui montait la garde, les laissa passer sans un mot. Raven se précipita dans les bras de son oncle, qui le fit tourbillonner en riant.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir bonhomme !

\- Et moi donc oncle Volanaro !

Il le reposa au sol et Anja proposa de lui faire visiter les lieux et de lui présenter les autres. Elle le prit par la main pendant que les deux frères discutaient.

-Tu vis ici depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Raven à la fillette, une fois dans sa chambre.

-Depuis peu. Depuis le décès de mes parents...

\- Oh... Excuses-moi je l'ignorais...

Anja secoua la tête.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Ma mère est morte il y a plus de deux semaines maintenant...

\- Je suis désolée... Tu sais c'est dur au début, mais avec le temps on finit par l'accepter...

\- Je vois son visage quand je m'endors... Elle me manque... Son sourire surtout...

Le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Kulaan ne s'approche de Raven en couinant. Il lui renifla les mains et y donna un coup de museau. Le petit Haut-Elfe écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est un dragonneau ?! Ils sont très rares !

\- Exact. Il s'appelle Kulaan.

Le jeune Altmer lui gratta la gorge sous les gazouillements ravis du lézard.

-Ça signifie Prince, n'est ce pas ? C'est joli...

\- Tu en sais des choses ! S'étonna la Nordique.

\- J'aime apprendre. Si je veux devenir un puissant mage un jour, je dois connaître un maximum de choses... Mon père me dit toujours que « le savoir c'est le pouvoir ».

À l'évocation du Thalmor, le visage d'Anja se ferma immédiatement.

\- Ça ne m'étonnes pas de lui...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Rien.

Le garçon n'insista pas et caressa le dos du dragonneau qui se blottit contre lui.

-Comment t'es tu retrouvé avec cette créature ? Finit-il par demander.

\- C'est compliqué... Un homme me l'a confié. Je crois... Des personnes malintentionnées en ont après lui depuis avant son éclosion.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non... Mais je ne laisserais personne l'éloigner de moi.

\- J'ai lu que leurs écailles pouvaient réfléchir les sortilèges. C'est un pouvoir très utile...

\- Oui je l'ai vu à l'œuvre...

\- Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ton père a voulu s'en prendre à moi...

Raven releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne te crois pas. Pourquoi ferrait-il une telle chose ?

-Il voulait à tout prix retrouver son frère. C'est quelqu'un de dangereux crois-moi.

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Mon père n'est pas comme ça ! S'insurgea l'elfe.

\- Si Kulaan pouvait parler il te dirais la même chose... Il a même menacé de le tuer...

\- Tu mens ! Cria l'Altmer en se levant d'un bond, faisant tomber le dragonneau au sol qui siffla en s'éloignant, mécontent.

\- Je te jure que non Raven ! Se défendit la fillette. Ton père déteste les humains. Il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à me trancher la gorge si ton oncle n'était pas arrivé à temps...

-TAIS-TOI !

Il se précipita dehors les poings serrés. Anja tenta de le rattraper mais Tauryon lui barra le passage, la mine sombre et les bras croisés.

-Que lui as-tu fait petite démone ?

\- Je lui ai dit la vérité.

Elle soutint le regard inquisiteur qu'il lui lança, puis Tauryon fit soudain volte-face pour rattraper son fils.

Il le retrouva une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Raven était assis sur un rocher, en pleurs. Tauryon posa une main sur son épaule, mais avant qu'il ai pu prononcer un seul mot, son fils le coupa :

-C'est vrai que tu as attaqué Anja ?!

\- Écoute Raven...

\- C'est vrai ou pas ?!

Tauryon fût pris de cours.

-Oui c'est la vérité. Mais je cherchais mon frère et elle seule pouvait me dire où il se trouvait.

-Et c'était une raison valable pour t'en prendre à une enfant ?

L'adulte baissa la tête, honteux.

-Non, tu as raison...

\- Tu déteste les humains ?

Son fils le dévisageait, furieux.

-Disons que leur sort m'indiffère.

\- Tu les déteste... Insista le petit garçon.

-Oui. Admit-il. Disons que c'est compliqué...

\- Pourquoi ? Que t'ont-ils fait personnellement ?

\- À moi ? Rien. Du moins jusqu'à la mort de ta mère...

Raven leva un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Mère est morte de maladie...

\- Mais elle est venu dans cette fichu province glacée parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. À cause de cette maudite guerre...

-Si tu cherches un responsable ne cherche plus, tu l'as devant toi...

Tauryon fixa son fils, incrédule, en s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Raven ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai convaincue de partir. Je voulais te revoir... C'est de ma faute si elle est tombée malade...

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot, pardonne-moi...

Le Justiciar pris la tête de son fils entre ses mains et le serra contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Raven se redressa.

\- Tu devrais t'excuser auprès d'Anja. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Il observa son fils qui était tout à fait sérieux, et soupira.

-Très bien, puisqu'il le faut...

Ils retrouvèrent Anja sur son lit en train de caresser Kulaan, endormi sur ses genoux. Elle les regarda se dandiner à l'entrée de la pièce, mal à l'aise, et les invita silencieusement à entrer.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Sa voix était neutre, mais Raven savait qu'il l'avait blessée en refusant de la croire.

-Nous venons nous excuser. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru toute à l'heure. Alors je te pries de bien vouloir me pardonner...

-Ce n'est pas de toi que j'attends des excuses. Répliqua t-elle sèchement en regardant froidement l'adulte derrière lui. Tu as parler au père que tu idéalise tant ?

Tauryon se tendit comme un arc derrière son fils, lui broyant presque les épaules pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Il mourait d'envie de lui trancher la langue à cette petite peste. Raven s'en rendit compte et grimaça en se tournant légèrement en arrière, avant de regarder la Nordique dans les yeux.

-Je lui ai parler oui.

\- T'as t-il raconter comment il avait failli me tuer en me foudroyant ? J'en porte toujours la marque à la poitrine, là où son sort m'a touché.

Raven se retourna et recula vers le lit, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu as fais quoi !?

Son père ne répondit pas, mais Anja si :

\- Tu as bien entendu, Raven.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Par pur méchanceté. Il voulait faire souffrir ton oncle. Il est mauvais...

\- C'est la vérité ? Père ! Dis quelque chose !

Tauryon se mordit la langue en baissant les yeux, pour ne pas y voir la déception de son petit garçon.

-C'est vrai. Admit-il. Et je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Est-ce votre façon de vous excuser ?

Tauryon foudroya la petite fille du regard. Elle ne cilla pas. Il inspira et grogna :

-Je suis désolé...

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu...

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Petit démon... Ajouta t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ? Se moqua la fillette.

-Je suis navré de ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? Jamais plus je ne te menacerait...

\- Ce n'est pas les menaces qui m'effraies. C'est ce dont vous êtes capable...

\- Ça suffit Anja.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la chambre. Volanaro se tenait adossé à la paroi rocheuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant la Nordique.

-Mon frère ne te nuira plus, en aucune façon.

Il lança à Tauryon un regard entendu, puis reporta son attention sur Anja.

-Ils se sont tout deux excusés je crois. Sortez s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais lui parler seul à seul. Demanda Volanaro en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Son frère aîné et son neveu s'exécutèrent sans un mot de plus.

L'Altmer à l'armure de cuir s'assit à côté de sa protégée et posa une main sur la sienne.

-Pourquoi t'être montrée si désagréable Anja ?

\- Tu as bien vu ce qu'il m'a fait non ? Il ne mérite pas mon pardon.

-Alors pourquoi lui es-tu venu en aide en le faisant amener ici ?

Anja ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle regarda dans le vague.

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai pensé qu'après tout le mal que tu t'étais donné pour le sauver, tu n'aurais pas supporter que je l'abandonne à son sort...

\- Et tu as toute ma gratitude pour cela. Tu sais, quoi qu'il ai pût faire il...

\- Reste ton frère.

\- Certes. Mais il va aussi m'aider à découvrir l'identité et les intentions de ceux qui cherchent à s'emparer de Kulaan.

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Oui.

La fillette demeura pensive en caressant le reptile endormit sur ses genoux. Elle finit par briser le silence :

-Quel intérêt a-t-il de t'aider ?

-Il pense que la capacité de Kulaan à renvoyer les sorts pourrait nuire au Domaine Aldmeri.

\- Évidemment. Fit-elle amère.

-Mais c'est aussi un moyen pour lui de se racheter vis-à-vis de toi.

\- Quelle amabilité... Grinça t-elle.

-Anja...

\- ... Bon, bon d'accord, j'arrête, pardon. Je ne l'aime pas Volanaro. Tout en lui me répugne...

\- Je le comprends parfaitement. Mais il faut nous serrer les coudes Anja. D'autant que maintenant qu'il a perdu son épouse, la mère de son fils, il a besoin de soutient. Et tu sais que je soutiens les membres de ma famille, quoi qu'il arrive. Essaie au moins de faire un effort, entendu ?

\- Mouais... Fit-elle peu convaincue.

\- Soit au moins aimable avec mon neveu. Il n'y est pour rien... Et il souffre plus qu'il ne le montre.

\- Je n'ai rien contre Raven. Il m'a vexée c'est tout. Il idolâtre trop son père...

\- Mon frère ne s'est certainement pas vanter auprès de sa famille de toutes les choses odieuses qu'il a commises.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Tu sais Anja, on ne peux jamais connaître tout à fait une personne, même si on en est proche. Pas plus qu'on ne se connaît réellement soi-même. Tu serais surprise de découvrir ce que l'on peut être amené à faire dans certaines circonstances. Même si l'on ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Je te laisse y réfléchir.

Sur ces mots il se leva et quitta les lieux, laissant Anja dans ses pensées.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, écartant les bras avant de les croiser sous sa nuque.

Lorsqu'il l'avait menacé, Tauryon avait sous-entendu que tuer un enfant ne lui faisait pas peur. L'avait-il déjà fait ? À quels autres actes ignobles avait-il bien put participer ? Elle ne l'appréciait pas, de ça elle était certaine. Pas plus que lui ne l'appréciait.

En revanche, elle pouvait bien donner sa chance à Raven. Lui aussi avait perdu sa mère après tout. Et si Volanaro faisait confiance à son frère pour obtenir les réponses qu'ils cherchaient, elle se plierait à sa demande et ferait au moins semblant d'être aimable. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner son comportement ni ses actes à son encontre. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait pardonner à Hans les choix qui l'avait conduite à devenir orpheline.

Le dragonneau se réveilla soudain en baillant et se hissa sur le ventre de sa jeune maîtresse. Il était souvent avec elle, mais il aimait tout autant la compagnie de Volanaro. Il la fixa en couinant, de ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

-Tu as faim Kulaan ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Le reptile poussa un petit cri en signe d'approbation. Elle se redressa en souriant et lui se cramponna à elle au niveau des épaules avec ses ailes, et du ventre avec ses pattes arrières. Elle alla chercher de la viande fraîche dans le garde-manger et sortit à l'extérieur pour lui en donner, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil.

Dehors, elle entendit tout à coup des éclats de voix et s'approcha à pas de loups. Raven se disputait avec son père. Ou plutôt Raven disputait son père, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'exprimer.

-Tu es monstrueux !

Son père tandis la main vers lui, mais Raven recula en secouant la tête.

-Net'avise pas de me toucher ! Cria t-il. Si mère t'endentais et qu'elle était encore en vie, jamais elle ne t'aurais épouser ! Tu l'aurais dégoûter autant que tu me DÉGOÛTES !

\- Raven, comment peux-tu...

\- NON ! Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage ! Dire que je t'admirais... Que je voulais suivre ton exemple... J'aurais préféré ne jamais voir le jour si s'était pour t'avoir pour père ! Je te déteste !

Et sans laisser le temps à son père de répliquer, il s'enfuit vers la grotte en pleurant, passant devant une Anja peinée. Elle regarda Tauryon qui ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Il fixait le sol, les poings serrés et tremblants, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle fit un pas en avant. Son fils avait eu des mots durs. La fillette revoyait sans peine les disputes qu'elle avait eu avec son propre père mais jamais elles n'avaient été aussi violentes. Même si ça lui aurait coûté de l'admettre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour Tauryon. Son fils n'aurait pas dû s'emporter ainsi. Même en apprenant la vérité. Son père restait le seul parent qui lui restait, et elle s'imaginait très bien ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit de Tauryon à ce moment précis.

La honte de décevoir son fils, fils qui l'avait pris pour modèle. Fils qu'il avait déçu par ses actes. Il devait se haïr à cet instant.

Elle fit un autre pas vers lui. Tauryon donna soudain un coup de poing dans l'arbre à sa gauche et se mit à pleurer. Il se laissa glisser au sol et enfoui son visage dans ses mains en sanglotant. Kulaan poussa un cri et se laissa planer jusqu'à l'Altmer. Craignant sa réaction, Anja se précipita vers lui.

Tauryon sursauta en sentant le museau du reptile contre son flanc. Il le regarda hébété, puis aperçu la petite Nordique l'attraper dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prends à ton lézard ? Questionna t-il en essuyant précipitamment ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

-Pardon ! Il semble réagir aux émotions fortes de certaines personnes. Déjà dans son œuf il le faisait briller fortement parfois.

Ils s'observèrent sans mot dire pendant quelques instants avant que l'Altmer ne reprenne la parole.

-Que fais-tu dehors ?

L'enfant regarda son animal.

-Je voulais lui donner à manger en profitant de l'air frais.

Le Haut-Elfe baissa les yeux, fixant un point au loin.

\- Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Pas tout non... des éclats de voix surtout...

\- Ça a dû te faire plaisir d'entendre mon fils me dire qu'il me détestait...

Elle secoua la tête indignée.

-Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne me réjouis pas de voir les autres souffrir.

Tauryon eut un rire amer.

-Évidemment, suis-je bête... Personne n'est plus monstrueux que moi...

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Vous devez déjà vous sentir suffisamment mal pour cela.

\- Merci pour ta sollicitude gamine... Répondit-il, ironique.

La Nordique soupira.

-J'ai un nom vous savez...

\- Je sais. Mais j'aime mépriser les autres... Railla le Haut-Elfe.

Levant les yeux aux ciel, Anja s'assit à côté de lui et donna enfin à manger à son dragonneau qui s'impatientait. Il avala avec gourmandise la viande de cerf crue en gazouillant.

-Vous allez me dire que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je suis sûr que Raven reviendra vous voir très bientôt. Il ne peux pas rester fâcher contre son père longtemps. Vous êtes le seul parent qui lui reste après tout.

-Je sais bien qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il m'a cracher au visage, mais ça fait mal d'entendre mon propre fils dire qu'il aurait préféré ne pas venir au monde que de m'avoir pour père... Lâcha son interlocuteur. Moi qui l'ai aimé à l'instant même où j'ai appris que ma femme était enceinte. Je tuerais pour lui...

Il renifla, sa voix se brisant dans sa gorge. Anja le regarda tristement.

-Je suis sûre qu'il le sait. Le rassura t-elle en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule de l'Altmer.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la repousse, mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait vraiment besoin d'être épaulé.

-Il vous aime, autant que vous l'aimé, j'en suis convaincue.

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je me suis plusieurs fois disputé avec mon père. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent avec ceux que l'on aime. On dit des choses que l'on regrette ensuite, mais après on se réconcilie et on laisse tout ça derrière soit. Je sais que votre dispute était bien plus violente que toutes celles que j'ai jamais eu avec mon père, mais croyez-moi : Raven ne restera pas fâcher indéfiniment, quoi que vous lui ayez dit.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais aller lui parler.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva et Kulaan grimpa sur ses épaules en escaladant son dos, la faisant sourire.

-Au fait : je suis désolée pour mon attitude toute à l'heure. J'ai été odieuse. C'est aussi de ma faute si Raven s'est disputé avec vous. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour réparer les choses.

-Je te remercie, jeune fille... Souffla Tauryon.

Anja sourit et s'éloigna, son dragonneau sur les épaules. Tauryon la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans la caverne, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la rivière pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Ça lui fît un bien fou. Il se promit de parler à son fils dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

La fillette retrouva Raven boudant sur son lit. Elle signala sa présence en se raclant la gorge et il lui fit signe d'entrer en hochant la tête. Elle s'assit sur le lit et pris sa main dans la sienne.

-Excuse-moi pour toute à l'heure Raven. Si vous vous êtes disputé avec ton père, c'est parce que je n'ai pas sût me taire.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est parce qu'il m'a caché la part la plus sombre de lui.

\- C'est en général ce que l'on dissimule parce qu'on n'en est pas fier.

Raven regarda le sol.

-J'ai honte d'être son fils.

Anja lui fit relever la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Ce que nos parents nous ont inculqué et les choix que nous avons fait font de nous ce que nous sommes. Tauryon est comme il est, tu n'y peux rien. Et toi tu deviendras ce que tu voudras devenir. Tu peux être une meilleure personne que lui.

Je lui ai parler après que tu sois partis en pleurant. J'ai vu le regret et la détresse dans son regard. Les yeux ne mentent pas tu sais ? Il t'aime Raven. Il t'aime, autant qu'il aimait ta mère. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

Tu te sens trahi, tu le voyais comme un modèle à suivre et tu découvres à quel point il peut faire souffrir les autres. Je comprends ta déception... Mais Raven, c'est ton père. Depuis la mort de mes parents, je me dit que c'est une bonne chose que nous ne nous soyons pas disputé juste avant leur disparition. Rester en mauvais termes avec les siens sans avoir ensuite la possibilité d'arranger la situation, est quelque chose d'horrible. En revanche, je regretterai toute ma vie de ne pas leur avoir dit combien je les aimais avant qu'ils ne me soient arrachés. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-Oui. On ne peux jamais savoir quand la mort peux frapper, et il ne faut donc avoir aucun regret. Je... je te remercie Anja pour ta sagesse. Je vais aller voir mon père et m'excuser.

\- Je suis ravie de te l'entendre dire Raven ! Vas y vite !

Raven sourit timidement puis embrassa la joue d'Anja, avant de rougir et de courir auprès de son père. La petite fille toucha sa joue en souriant.

Il le trouva assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vague, la lettre de sa femme, qu'il gardait précieusement, dépliée à côté de lui. Quand il vit son fils entrer dans la pièce il se redressa plein d'espoir, mais n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche.

\- Père je... je suis désolé. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles. Je sais que Mère t'aimait de tout son cœur et moi aussi je t'aime. Auras-tu la bonté de me pardonner ? S'il te plaît ?

Son père l'invita à le rejoindre, écartant les bras, tout sourire.

-Viens là mon grand.

Le père et le fils s'étreignirent un long moment, puis Raven déposa un baiser humide sur la joue de son père en souriant. Tauryon lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et croisa le regard attendrit d'Anja qui les observait. Il lui adressa un signe de tête en signe de reconnaissance et elle se retira en silence.

Raven rougit de nouveau en l'apercevant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tauryon.

Il interrogea son fils pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Serais-tu amoureux de cette fille, fiston ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Probablement. Répondit-il en se dandinant.

Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère, mais Tauryon ne fit aucun commentaire. La dernière volonté de sa femme étant qu'il élève son fils autrement qu'avec la fermeture d'esprit dans laquelle ils avaient été eux-mêmes élevés, il préféra se taire. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour rendre sa défunte épouse fière de leur fils, et ce, qu'importe son opinion personnelle à propos des Humains.

Et puis, peut-être Anja considérait-elle Raven comme un ami ou au mieux comme un frère ? Il espérait que ce soit le cas.

Raven et Tauryon allèrent manger puis se coucher. La journée les avaient épuisés moralement, et Tauryon aurait besoin de forces pour affronter la nouvelle journée qui se profilait.


	10. Chapitre 10 : La Question

Chapitre 10 : La Question

Le lendemain Anja sortit comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, son dragonneau sur les épaules. Elle se rendit jusqu'à une grande pierre plate pour profiter des premiers rayons du jour.

Le soleil filtrai entre les frondaisons, faisant danser les ombres des arbres environnant dans la forêt. La lumière était magnifique entre les arbres, les enveloppant d'or.

Elle donnait de la viande à son reptile lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de branche cassée derrière un arbre. Kulaan battit des ailes en rugissant et Anja se leva doucement, avant de se positionner devant lui.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda t-elle prudemment.

Personne ne lui répondit mais elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna immédiatement et tomba nez-à-nez avec Tauryon qui lui fit signe de se taire. Il porta la main à son épée et s'avança vers les arbres. Un seul était suffisamment large pour dissimuler un homme. Tauryon s'y dirigea et en sortit un jeune homme en armure noire.

\- Je vous reconnaît ! S'exclama la Nordique.

Il s'agissait du Bréton aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs que Volanaro avait épargné alors qu'il tentait de voler l'œuf contenant Kulaan.

\- Vous essayer toujours de vous emparer de mon dragonneau !

Le Haut-Elfe jeta le Bréton au sol après s'être emparé de ses armes.

\- Je savais qu'il était en vie ! Se réjouit-il en regardant le reptile. Il est superbe...

\- Tais-toi ! Ordonna Tauryon en lui donnant un coup avec le pommeau de son épée dans les côtes.

L'homme grogna de douleur et regarda le sol. Tauryon s'adressa à Anja.

\- Vas-chercher Volanaro jeune fille. Je m'occupe de ce gamin.

\- J'y vais.

Elle revint avec son frère quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dernier la remercia et la congédia, mais la jeune Nordique ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Ce qu'il dira m'intéresse autant que toi ! Protesta t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une discussion courtoise que nous allons avoir Anja. Tu dois rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Mon frère à raison. Ce n'est pas la place d'une enfant. Assure-toi que mon fils ne sorte pas non plus du repaire. Ajouta Tauryon.

Anja vit le regard sans appel de l'Altmer et capitula.

Une fois seuls, les deux frères elfes remirent sur pied le Bréton et l'emmenèrent au cœur des bois pour l'interroger. Ses hurlements retentirent à travers la forêt. Anja les entendis et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus les entendre.

Au cœur de la forêt, Tauryon s'empara de la corde que lui tendait son cadet et entrava les mains du Bréton avec. Il le mit ensuite à genoux et s'approcha de lui, pointant son épée elfique sur sa gorge, puis lui fit relever le menton avec la pointe de celle-ci.

\- Dis-nous pour qui tu travaille et quel but vous souhaitez atteindre avec ce dragonneau et je t'offrirais une mort rapide.

\- Je ne vous dirais rien Thalmor !

L'Altmer le toisa, plissant les yeux. Son regard était de glace.

\- Je te ferai parler sois en sûr. Et crier si nécessaire... Renchérit-il en appuyant sa lame contre la gorge du Bréton qui lui lança un regard froid.

\- Plutôt crever ! Crachat le jeune homme.

\- La dernière fois, tu implorais ma pitié. Observa Volanaro en se plaçant aux côtés de son frère. Tu t'es endurci depuis semble t-il...

\- Mon patron m'a fait montre de sa cruauté car je l'ai déçu. Rétorqua le jeune homme.

Il leva ses mains liés devant lui et les deux frères purent constater qu'il lui manquait la première phalange à son auriculaire gauche.

Tauryon siffla d'admiration.

\- Un travail net et propre, je suis forcer de le reconnaître. Ses traits se durcirent. Si tu tiens un minimum à celles qui te restent, je te suggère de me répondre.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux... Volanaro aurais-tu une dague ?

Son cadet soupira et lui tendit une dague d'acier à double tranchant qu'il gardait cachée dans sa botte droite.

\- Merci.

Il prit la dague et s'approcha de l'humain avec un sourire cruel.

\- Peux-tu le tenir pendant que je lui coupe une autre phalange ?

\- Quoi ?! NON ! Paniqua le Bréton.

Volanaro lui tint fermement les épaules pendant que son frère se mettait au travail. Le jeune homme cria quand Tauryon lui sectionna la seconde phalange de son auriculaire déjà mutilé. Il regarda l'humain droit dans les yeux en l'empoignant par les cheveux.

\- Veux-tu que je continue ? Il t'en reste encore vingt-six... De quoi passer le temps...

\- Je... ne vous... dirais... rien... Haleta le prisonnier.

\- J'en ai fait parler des plus têtus que toi. J'ai tout mon temps...

\- Dans ce cas si tu t'obstines... Déboite-lui l'épaule je te prie... S'adressa Tauryon à son frère.

Volanaro désapprouvait la méthode, mais s'exécuta néanmoins, faisant hurler leur prisonnier.

\- Bien. Reprenons depuis le début. Annonça Tauryon en se redressant. Comment s'appelle ton organisation ?

Le garçon lui jeta un regard empli de mépris.

\- Ma patience à des limites merdeux...

\- Tu fais la forte tête ?

Tauryon fit un pas en avant, pris la main droite du Bréton et lui brisa les doigts d'un seul coup, en les plaquant, dans un horrible craquement, vers l'arrière. Son prisonnier poussa un long et perçant hurlement, qui retentit dans toute la forêt, faisant s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux effrayés.

\- Alors ? Repris son tortionnaire.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à respirer. Il tremblait de tout son être. Face à son silence, son bourreau lui empoigna la gorge pour l'obliger à le regarder. Les narines de Tauryon frémirent de colère face à l'obstination du garçon.

\- Parle !

Le jeune homme avait les yeux d'un cheval affolé. Sa respiration était sifflante.

\- Tu en redemandes merdeux ?!

Tauryon serra plus fort la trachée de l'humain en face de lui. Il approcha la dague de son œil gauche et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus.

\- J'ai constaté que plus je multipliais la mutilation sur différentes zones du corps, plus les langues de mes victimes se déliaient rapidement. Et je ne manque pas d'imagination. Aussi sûrement que le feu détache la chair de l'os. Faut-il que je te crèves un œil ? Ou peut-être devrais-je t'arracher les ongles un par un ?

\- NON ! Laissez-moi... juste... reprendre... mon souffle... je vous dirais tout ce que vous voudrez...

L'Altmer le lâcha et se releva un sourire sadique sur le visage.

\- Je préfère ça... Je t'écoutes. Quel est le nom de ton groupe ?

\- La « Neige pourpre »...

\- Eh bien voilà ! Tu vois quand tu y mets du tien... Combien êtes vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement... Non pitié ! Gémit-il en voyant son bourreau faire un pas vers lui. Une trentaine en Bordeciel !

\- Où se trouve votre quartier général ?

\- Dans la forêt de la Brèche, au nord de Faillaise...

\- C'est un peu vague...

\- Il s'agit du fort que l'on appelle « Dent de Faldar ». Il surplombe le lac Honrich par le nord.

\- Pourquoi vouloir s'emparer du dragonneau ?

\- N'est ce pas évident ?! Répondit le jeune homme avec insolence.

Volanaro lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Réponds petit impertinent. Le somma t-il.

\- Pour ses écailles bien sûr ! Elles ont la propriété de...

\- On le sait oui. L'interrompit Tauryon. Et donc que voulez-vous faire de quelques malheureuses écailles ?

\- Des armures à vendre aux plus offrants.

\- DES armures ? Répéta le Justiciar. Il y a à peine de quoi faire un plastron avec ce lézard. Se moqua t-il.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus d'un dragonneau pour cela.

Tauryon reprit immédiatement son sérieux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? L'interrogea le Thalmor.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

\- Peu importe.

\- Tu en as déjà trop dit pour te taire. Continue ! Le pressa Volanaro en le secouant, ce qui le fit grincer des dents.

\- Très bien, très bien ! Obtempéra t-il. C'est notre maître-alchimiste. C'est aussi un puissant sorcier Dunmer de la maison Telvanni : Raynil. Il a trouver un moyen de multiplier les écailles de cette bestiole.

\- Tu te fiches de nous ?! S'exclama Tauryon en regardant son frère choqué.

\- Non ! Je vous jures que non ! Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prends, mais il peut dédoubler les ingrédients alchimiques, à l'infini ou presque !

\- Si tu profère un mensonge de plus, je t'arrache la langue et je te l'enfonce dans le gosier, petit merdeux ! S'énerva Tauryon.

\- C'est la vérité ! Insista le Bréton. Vous me torturez depuis toute à l'heure ! Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?!

\- Parce qu'un homme peut dire n'importe quoi sous la torture... Intervint Volanaro, lançant un regard entendu à son frère qui ne releva pas.

\- Qui est ton chef ? Reprit le Thalmor.

\- Il répond au nom de Thorek Tueur-de-Mer.

Volanaro blêmit en entendant ce nom.

\- Ce chien est toujours en vie ?! S'exclama t-il.

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda son frère en arquant un sourcil.

Volanaro emmena son frère à l'écart.

\- C'était un redoutable combattant Nordique pendant la Grande Guerre. Lui révéla t-il à voix basse. Il fauchait des Mers comme on fauche le blé. Des dizaines de soldats Altmeri ont trouvé la mort sous sa hache à double tranchant. Une hache qu'on appelle la « hache du chagrin » et qui sape les forces de ceux qu'elle touche. On dit qu'il n'a jamais été blessé au combat. C'est un adversaire terrifiant. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre. Et c'est aussi un loup-garou. C'est lui qui m'a mordu... Tu n'aimerais pas te retrouver seul face à lui, crois-moi sur parole.

\- Qui te dis que je serais seul petit frère ? Répondit le Haut-Elfe amusé.

Son frère écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?! C'est de la folie !

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que j'obtiendrais des réponses et qu'ensemble nous détruirions cette organisation ?

\- Certes. Mais nous n'allons tout de même pas attaquer un fort entier à nous deux ?! Ce serait du suicide !

\- Tss... Volanaro... Tu es pourtant loin d'être stupide... Tu as des gens qui pourraient t'aider. Deux anciens assassins, ce qui vaut la peine d'être souligné, un bandit et un vampire, sans oublier ta capacité bestiale...

\- Je ne suis pas certain de la contrôler Tauryon. Qui te dit que je ne vais pas massacrer tout ceux qui se trouveront autour de moi, ennemis comme alliés ?!

\- Une chose toute simple : Anja est toujours en vie. La première fois que nous nous sommes vu en Bordeciel, je me suis éclipsé juste avant ta transformation. Et ta protégée a survécu non ?

\- C'est elle qui m'a calmé. J'ignore ce qu'il se passera la prochaine fois que je me transformerais en... monstre... Surtout qu'elle restera au repère. Je refuse de mettre sa vie en danger...

\- Cela va de soit mon frère. Elle restera avec ton neveu, l'Orsimer et l'albinos.

\- Urog et Ren, rectifia le Haut-Elfe.

\- C'est cela.

\- Il nous faut d'autres informations à propos du fort de la Dent de Faldar.

\- Oh je vais faire crier ce petit cochon ne t'en fait pas...

\- Quand tu en auras finis avec lui, tues-le rapidement d'accord ? Il a déjà suffisamment souffert...

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je commençais à peine à m'amuser... Dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Son petit frère le regarda avec sévérité.

\- Très amusant...

Tauryon sourit de plus belle.

\- Ne m'as-tu pas dit de me dérider un peu ?

\- Si en effet...

\- Retournes au repère prévenir les autres. Je ne serais pas long... Annonça Tauryon en posant la main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

Volanaro hocha la tête et obéit.

Tauryon s'approcha tout sourire de son prisonnier qui s'était fait dessus, au vu de la flaque sous lui. L'Altmer ricana en se frottant les mains.

\- À nous petit cochon...

\- Je vous en supplie laissez-moi partir... Je vous ais tout dit...

\- Pour que tu cours prévenir ta bande ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

Le Bréton commença à sangloter, ce qui n'ému pas une seconde son tortionnaire.

\- Que voulez-vous de plus... ? Geignit-il.

Le Haut-Elfe fit claquer sa langue en signe d'avertissement.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, pisseux. Je veux savoir comment sont organisées vos rondes. Combien d'hommes se trouvent sur les remparts du fort et à l'intérieur, comment s'y introduire discrètement, s'il y a des pièges à l'intérieur... Je veux tout savoir.

Cessant de se lamenter, le jeune homme le regarda soudain avec un air de défi.

\- Vous n'arriverez jamais vivants jusqu'à Thorek, et Raynil vous tuera bien avant que mon chef ne vous coupe en deux...

Tauryon perdit son sang-froid et frappa son prisonnier d'un revers de main, les trois pointes de son gant griffant méchamment l'humain devant lui et laissant trois sillons sanglants sur sa joue droite.

\- La ferme goret ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que je veux savoir ! Vociféra l'Altmer.

Le Bréton lui lança un regard noir et crachat par terre.

\- Je vous dirais rien de plus, espèce de bâtard aux oreilles pointus ! Allez pourrir en Oblivion ! Les Hommes vous exterminerons jusqu'au dernier, quelque soit l'issue de cette guerre civile et nous on s'en mettra plein les poches !

L'Altmer eût un sourire carnassier.

\- C'est amusant que tu évoques Oblivion...

Le jeune homme le regarda sans comprendre. Le sourire de Tauryon s'élargit tandis qu'il invoquait un drémora. Le daedra qui sortit d'un vortex violet, était un humanoïde ressemblant beaucoup à un Dunmer, à l'exception de ses yeux aussi noirs que le plan d'où il venait et des cornes sur son crâne. Il était au moins aussi grand que celui qui l'avait invoqué et arborait une armure et un espadon daedrique.

Cette vision cauchemardesque épouvanta l'humain qui se liquéfia de terreur.

\- Par tout les dieux !

\- Terrifiant n'est-ce pas ? Vas-tu répondre à mes questions maintenant, ou dois-je lui demander de t'emmener en Oblivion avec lui ?

Le drémora se tourna vers le garçon apeuré en souriant de manière cruelle.

\- Il souffrira mille morts avant de rendre l'âme. Et davantage quand celle-ci appartiendra au seigneur de la Domination. Annonça le daedra, d'une voix gutturale.

\- QUOI ?! NON S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

\- Parles-vite chien, menaça Tauryon, et peut-être t'éviterais-je ce sort peu enviable...

\- D'accord ! En général il y a cinq gardes sur les remparts et cinq autres dans la cour ! Deux cages contenant des loups sont disposés l'une en face de l'autre devant l'entrée du fort.

\- Combien de loups ?

\- Un seul par cage, sinon ils s'entretueraient.

\- Continue... L'encouragea le Haut-Elfe en plaçant ses mains dans le dos.

\- Il y a une porte à l'ouest du fort. Seuls le chef et le maître-alchimiste en possèdent la clef. Il faudra la crocheter...

\- Épargne-moi tes commentaires inutiles mon garçon.

\- Une fois dans la tour, vous devrez passer une alarme en bas d'une première volée de marches : un piège à os, qui teintera si vous le frôler et un loup en cage. Il y a aussi un piège à lances qui se déclenchera grâce à une plaque à pression.

Dans la première salle, de l'huile est répandue sur le sol et une jarre enflammée est suspendu au plafond. Elle est reliée à un fil tendu au ras du sol. Quatre autres cages contenant des loups se trouvent de part et d'autre de la pièce. Une porte à piques vous attend au fond de la salle. Elle s'actionne à l'aide du levier qui soulève aussi une grille.

Plus loin vous trouverez la fosse. Les membres de l'organisation font des paris sur les combats de loups. Elle n'est jamais vide, même la nuit.

Ensuite vous devrez traverser la salle inondée qui est bloquée par une herse dont le levier est au sud de la pièce.

Puis vous atteindrez les cuisines et la salle de repos. Vous devrez vous y frayer un chemin en faisant couler le sang.

Après, traversez le couloir qui ne comporte qu'un unique piège : une dalle piégée juste avant la sortie du corridor qui fera sortir du mur des fléchettes empoisonnées.

Pour finir, il y a une autre salle en partie inondée avant d'arriver à la forge puis au laboratoire de l'alchimiste. Dès l'entrée de la pièce, il y a un fil tendu sous l'eau qui déclenchera un bélier. Il y a aussi une multitude de pièges à ours dissimulés sous l'eau.

Si vous survivez à tout ceci, la chambre du chef jouxte le laboratoire d'alchimie. Mais Thorek et Raynil sont de redoutables combattants. Thorek est cruel en plus d'être un véritable monstre au combat. Je l'ai déjà vu étouffer l'un de mes frères d'armes parce qu'il ronflait dans la salle de repos. Tout le monde le craint. Et Raynil n'est pas mieux. Il pratique des expériences sur des loups ou des gens vivants. Ce type me fait froid dans le dos.

\- De charmants personnages...

\- Par Stendarr ne me laissez pas entre les griffes de ce démon. Je vous en prie... Implora le garçon en jetant un coup d'œil terrifié au drémora qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Tauryon l'ignora.

\- J'ose espérer que tu n'as rien omis, goret. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que vous étiez une trentaine d'hommes ? Où sont répartis les vingt autres si les dix premiers sont dehors ?

\- À l'intérieur de la forteresse. Mais je ne saurais vous dire où précisément. Ils ne restent pas immobiles.

\- Donc vous vous êtes donné tout ce mal pour de l'or ? Purement et simplement ? Et peut importe qui vous paiera...

\- Nous ne sommes à la botte de personne.

\- Bien sûr. Autre chose ?

\- Pour sortir rapidement du fort, tirez sur la chaîne dissimulée derrière le loup empaillé.

\- Que voilà de précieux renseignements. Nous en avons terminer alors...

\- Maître, puis-je emmener le mortel en Havreglace ? Intervint le daedra. Mon seigneur sera ravi d'avoir une nouvelle âme à tourmenter dans son royaume.

\- NON ! Vous aviez-dit...

\- J'ai dit peut-être... Tauryon se tourna vers le drémora. Tu ne l'emmènera pas.

Le Bréton souffla de soulagement.

\- En revanche, son âme tu peux la prendre. Reprit l'elfe. En retour, j'attends de toi que tu nous vienne en aide à mes compagnons et moi lorsque nous attaquerons la forteresse.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Maître. Sourit le daedra. Appelez-moi et mon espadon sera vôtre.

\- QUOI ?! Mais j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! S'écria le jeune homme.

\- Moi ? Je ne vais rien te faire... Dit le Haut-Elfe en se tournant soudain vers le drémora. Par contre daedra, tues-le rapidement. Je ne voudrais pas manquer à ma parole...

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du drémora. Il sortit une gemme spirituelle noire du néant et s'avança vers le garçon qui hurla de terreur. Le daedra utilisa sur sa victime un sort de capture d'âme, l'entourant d'une aura violette, puis plongea son gantelet griffu dans la cage thoracique du jeune homme pour en extraire son cœur battant.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il s'inclina brièvement devant Tauryon, tenant l'organe sanguinolent dans une main et la gemme spirituelle remplit dans l'autre, puis franchi le vortex qui le ramènerait au royaume de Molag Bal.

Le Bréton s'écroula sur le côté dans un bruit sourd, tandis que du sang se répandait autour de lui, jaillissant à gros bouillons du trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Tauryon préféra réduire son corps en cendres et les laisser être dispersées par le vent, pour ne laisser aucune trace de son interrogatoire et du sort terrible de sa victime. Il alla ensuite retrouver son frère dans le repaire.


	11. Chapitre 11 : L'attaque du fort

Chapitre 11 : L'attaque du fort

Une fois les deniers préparatifs terminés, Volanaro, Tauryon, Manwe, Davur, Hans et Milos se rendirent un peu avant le lever du jour, par deux à cheval, dans la châtellerie de la Brèche, loin à l'extrême sud-est de Bordeciel.

Ils avaient pris quelques vivres et atteignirent le lac Honrich en fin de journée, n'ayant fait aucune halte. Hans n'était pas au mieux de sa forme à cause de la lumière du jour. Cela affaiblissait son organisme mais il ne se plaignit pas durant tout le trajet.

Ils laissèrent les trois chevaux au bord du lac et mangèrent un peu en attendant la nuit. Hans, lui, attendait impatiemment de planter ses crocs dans une gorge tendre pour reprendre des forces. Volanaro le vit observer ses camarades, les yeux brillants.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon gars. Il y aura du sang frais à profusion cette nuit !

-Je n'en doute pas chef ! J'ai soif !

-Je n'ai jamais combattu aux côtés d'un vampire. Dit Tauryon. J'espère que tu tiendra tes canines loin de mon cou...

-Vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire.

-Nous verrons cela... Volanaro, ce soir les lunes ne seront pas pleines. Penses-tu être en mesure de déclencher volontairement ta métamorphose ?

-Nous verrons le moment venu Tauryon. On ne peut être sûr de rien avec le « don d'Hircine ».

Ils attendirent que les lunes se lèvent pour s'avancer silencieusement entre les bouleaux et contournèrent la forteresse par l'ouest. Volanaro envoya Davur en éclaireur, alors qu'ils se cachaient contre les remparts. Il trouva une brèche dans le vieux mur de pierre assez large pour leur permettre de passer et tua en silence l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte, lui envoyant un couteau de lancer dans l'œil. Comme ils l'avaient planifié, Manwe crocheta la serrure et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la tour.

Comme le Bréton l'avait dit, un carillon d'os se trouvait en bas des marches à l'entrée de la première salle. Ils ne le firent pas teinter et Davur tua le premier loup qui s'était mis à gronder dans sa cage en les sentant approcher, d'une flèche dans le crâne. Ils virent aussi la plaque à pression et l'enjambèrent avec précaution.

Une fois dans la première salle, qui était vide de toute présence humaine, ils constatèrent la présence d'huile hautement inflammable répandue par terre et notèrent aussi la présence des quatre cages renfermant des loups de part et d'autre de la pièce. L'huile avait été déversé de façon à obliger ceux voulant l'éviter de passer à proximité des cages. Ils virent également la corde tendue devant eux reliée à la fameuse jarre enflammée en hauteur.

Volanaro envoya les assassins jumeaux abattre les animaux pour éviter qu'ils n'alertent leurs maîtres. Une fois ce problème réglé, il leur fit signe d'attendre et envoya Hans ouvrir la grille. Grâce à sa vitesse surnaturelle, il eut le temps d'actionner le levier et de bondir en arrière avant que la porte à piques ne s'actionne dans un bruit métallique.

Deux membres de la « Neige pourpre » discutaient avec animations un peu plus loin. L'un d'eux racontait une blague à son collègue :

-Et là je lui dit : c'est pas un horqueur, c'est ma femme !

-Ha ha ha ! T'es con !

-Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Ça venait de la salle d'huile. La porte à piques s'est enclenchée.

-T'es sûr ?

-Suis-moi !

Ils sortirent leurs armes de leurs fourreaux et se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Cependant, à peine avaient-ils posé un pied dans la salle qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec la gorge tranchée en même temps par les jumeaux Dunmers, tapis dans l'ombre. Ceux-ci firent signe à leurs camarades de les suivre. Ils enjambèrent les cadavres encore chauds et Hans déglutit en voyant le sang frais se répandre au sol.

Son chef s'arrêta devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule en regardant les corps.

-T'inquiète pas Hans, le prochain est pour toi. Le rassura Volanaro dans un murmure.

Les yeux ambrés du vampire luirent dans la pénombre, à la lumière des braséros. Il suivit son chef dans une nouvelle volée de marches, suivit d'un long couloir désert.

Arrivés à un coude au bout du couloir, ils entendirent des grognements et des cris d'encouragements. L'Altmer envoya alors en reconnaissance les jumeaux et ils attendirent leur retour. Les ex-assassins purent se mouvoir en silence jusqu'à la fameuse fosse. Au centre de la nouvelle salle circulaire se trouvait une cage dans laquelle un loup brun et un loup noir se battaient sous les cris euphoriques de dix hommes alcoolisés.

Les loups étaient faméliques et couverts de puces et de tiques. Le loup noir qui était plus gros – et sans doute plus affamé - que l'autre échangea quelques coups de crocs avec son adversaire avant de prendre l'avantage et de le dévorer sous les couinements d'agonies du loup brun.

Manwe eût un pincement au cœur en voyant ce spectacle écœurant. Elle fît demi-tour et alla chercher les autres, restés en arrière.

Les hommes avinés ne comprirent pas immédiatement que la mort s'abattait sur eux. Ils s'égosillaient en chantant des chansons paillardes et en hurlant comme des macaques, lorsqu'un trait mortel tiré par Manwe se ficha dans la gorge d'un homme levant une chope d'hydromel à moitié renversée en s'époumonant. Puis un autre suivit dans une autre gorge et le massacre commença. Des gorges et des estomacs furent ouverts, des organes se répandirent au sol, du sang éclaboussa les murs, des hommes s'embrasèrent comme des torches en hurlant et des têtes s'envolèrent. En moins d'une minute un silence de mort régna dans la pièce. Le carnage avait pris fin.

Il ne restait plus qu'un homme qui s'était réfugié sous une table et qui recula précipitamment lorsqu'un vampire affamé se rua sur lui pour étancher sa soif. Il le vida presque de son sang avant de lui couper la tête par mesure de précaution.

Les compagnons de Volanaro quittèrent la pièce rouge de sang mais Manwe resta un instant en arrière. Son chef l'appela en chuchotant.

-J'arrive. Répondit-elle. Passez devant, je vous rattrapes tout de suite.

Lorsqu'elle fût seule, la Dunmer s'approcha du loup noir toujours enfermé qui grogna à son approche, montrant les crocs. Elle banda son arc pour achever la pauvre bête mais quand elle croisa ses yeux dorés pareils à ceux de Volanaro, elle ne pût se résoudre à le tuer.

Au lieu de ça, elle déverrouilla la cage et s'éloigna lentement, sans geste brusque, gardant tout de même son arc en main au cas où. Lorsqu'elle fût en haut des escaliers, elle se plaqua contre le mur et attendit quelques secondes.

Enfin, elle entendit la porte en fer de la cage s'ouvrir en grinçant et attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires avant d'entendre un bruit de mastication. Elle risqua un œil dans la pièce et vit le loup noir en train de dévorer un cadavre éviscéré. Le loup dressa les oreilles dans sa direction et leva les yeux vers elle avant de montrer les dents. Elle partit alors rejoindre son groupe en souriant, laissant le canidé à son festin.

Elle retrouva son frère jumeau qui l'attendait dans la salle inondée, appuyé contre un mur, bras croisés.

-Que faisais-tu sœurette ?

-Je soulageait une pauvre bête.

-Allons retrouver les autres. Dit-il en se décollant du mur.

Manwe lui emboita le pas et ils franchirent une salle de repos jonchés de cadavres à la gorge tranchée dans leur lit. Il y en avait sept au total.

-Le compte est bon, commenta Davur. Enfin, à condition que le rat n'est pas menti. Nous en avons déjà tuer vingt, donc sans compter l'alchimiste et le chef de "la Neige pourpre"...

-...Il y en a dix à l'extérieur. Compléta sa jumelle.

-En principe, oui.

Ils poursuivirent leur route et retrouvèrent leur groupe après avoir franchis un couloir vide et une dalle piégée sans encombre. Ils avaient tous les pieds dans un mètre d'eau et avançaient prudemment et à tâtons dans l'eau sombre.

Soudainement, Milos poussa un cri et chuta dans l'eau en se tenant la jambe droite. L'eau se teinta de rouge tandis que l'Argonien sifflait entre ses crocs, crispé à cause de la douleur... Tous voulurent se précipiter vers leur compagnon blessé, mais Volanaro les stoppa dans leur élan.

-Ne bougez-pas ! Cette eau est pleine de pièges à ours. Je ne veux pas d'autres blessés ! Hans vas-y. Tu es le plus proche... mais soit prudent !

Hans avança précautionneusement de Milos et lui retira la jambe du piège sans mal, grâce à sa force. Puis il le mit sur son épaule et traversa rapidement le couloir inondé, faisant claquer dans le vide les mâchoires de fer. Il le déposa délicatement au sec à l'autre bout du couloir et s'accroupi pour examiner sa jambe blessée. Milos retint son bras, secouant la tête.

-Je ne préfère pas mon ami... Pas toi.

-J'ai mangé tu sais... Je ne vais pas me jeter sur toi... Répondit le vampire, un peu vexé.

Le Nordique enleva la botte et la jambière droite de l'Argonien, qui grimaça en voyant sa blessure.

-C'est moche mais tu ne devrais pas en mourir... Grimaça malgré lui le vampire à la vue du sang.

-Attends Hans, je prends le relais. Merci. Intervint Volanaro en l'écartant.

Le Haut-Elfe s'agenouilla et soigna, au moyen de ses sorts de guérison, la blessure de son frère d'armes.

-Merci Volanaro... Souffla Milos.

-Je t'en pris. Maintenant peux-tu marcher ?

-Je vais essayer...

-Appuis-toi sur moi...

Milos se leva difficilement en gémissant, tandis que l'Altmer le soutenait de son mieux. L'Argonien posa sa jambe blessée au sol, mais elle était encore douloureuse. Il se mordit la langue, mais grogna tout de même de douleur.

-Désolé d'être aussi inutile chef. S'excusa t-il.

Volanaro regarda son camarade droit dans les yeux, la mine grave.

-Mais ça va pas ?! Tu nous a beaucoup aidé jusqu'ici. On ne te laissera pas en arrière sous prétexte que tu ne peux plus de battre. On n'abandonne personne Milos. D'accord ?

-Oui... Merci chef...

L'elfe lui sourit en lui serrant légèrement l'épaule puis regarda derrière lui.

-Manwe. Occupe-toi de lui, tu veux ?

-Bien sûr chef !

Tauryon, désormais adossé nonchalamment à un mur de pierre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, observait la petite bande de son frère cadet. Ils s'entraidaient, se protégeaient et s'épaulaient mutuellement. Ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres, comme une famille soudée.

Point de camaraderie chez les Thalmors. C'était chacun pour soi et une compétition constante, pour être bien vu de ses supérieurs et des autres. Aucune sincérité, pas d'intégrité. Uniquement des faux-semblants. Et ce, à tout instant. Il soupira, cela lui pesait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

-Tauryon, tu viens ? L'interpella son frère.

-Hmm ? Oui. Passez-devant, je fermerais la marche.

Ils se remirent en route et dépassèrent la forge avant d'atteindre une vaste pièce ronde et vide, à l'exception d'un loup blanc empaillé et hurlant debout, au fond de la pièce. De chaque côté de la grande salle se trouvait, à l'ouest, le laboratoire alchimique et à l'est, la chambre de Thorek Tueur-de-Mer.

Volanaro fit signe d'un mouvement de tête à Davur de s'approcher de la porte du laboratoire. L'ancien assassin se positionna à gauche de la porte et tendit l'oreille lorsque la porte en bois le percuta violemment en s'ouvrant à la volée. Un Dunmer vêtu d'une robe noire munie d'un crâne vert cousu sur le torse sortit précipitamment de son laboratoire en invoquant deux atronachs de glace.

-Vous croyez être discrets ?! Nous vous avons entendus dès l'instant où vous avez massacré ses bons à rien dans la fosse. Se moqua l'Elfe Noir.

Volanaro s'avança.

-Vous devez-être Raynil, je présume ? Le sorcier Telvanni ?

-Je suis flatté que l'on me reconnaisse... Et à qui ai-je le déshonneur ?

La seconde porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les interrompants.

-Toi... Par Talos ! C'est toi la vermine elfique à qui j'ai transmis mon don durant la Grande Guerre ? Tonna une voix caverneuse.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix. Un Nordique massif, haut de deux mètres, se tenait dans l'entrée de sa chambre, portant une grande hache à double tranchant dont le fer, gravé de deux têtes de loups, était posé sur le sol. L'homme était doté d'une barbe grisonnante, au centre de laquelle il exhibait fièrement deux courtes tresses blanches. Une autre tresse pendait du côté gauche de son visage encadrée par des cheveux gris mi-longs. Des peintures de guerre rouges – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de sang ? – avaient été peintes sur ses joues avec deux doigts. Il portait aussi une lourde armure d'acier mais pas de casque. C'était un fier barbare du Nord. Un fils de Bordeciel. Il regarda l'assemblée devant lui, et ses yeux bleus s'étrécirent quand il vit Tauryon.

-Que fout un putain de rat Thalmor chez moi ?! Tonna le barbare.

-Nous sommes venus pour vous tuer. Répliqua froidement l'intéressé.

-Ne me fait pas rire petit rat ! S'écria le géant en regardant l'assemblée devant lui. Une gonzesse, un lézard estropié, deux elfes maigrichons, un suceur de sang et un louveteau. Qu'a donc à craindre un bœuf, de six mouches à merdes ?!

Tauryon, piqué au vif s'avança vers le Nordique avec la ferme intention de le faire taire, mais il fût arrêter dans son élan par son frère qui plaça un bras devant lui, lui barrant le passage.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux mais Volanaro lui fît un clin d'œil espiègle et se tourna vers son interlocuteur irrévérencieux.

-Charmant. Dit calmement Volanaro en observant ses camarades tour à tour.

Il se mit à sourire avant de répliquer :

-Tu te compares à un bœuf. Est-ce à dire que comme lui, tu n'a rien entre les jambes ?

Tout le groupe rit de bon cœur devant la pique de l'Altmer. Ce qui fit bouillir de rage le géant, qui crachat par terre.

-Ma lance va s'insérer profondément dans ton petit cul et te sortir par la bouche, sale petite merde !

Volanaro prit un air faussement offensé.

-Par les Divins ! Quelle grossièreté ! Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes...

Nouvel éclat de rire général. Tel un taureau furieux, le Nordique empoigna sa hache, la fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête en beuglant, et se rua vers le petit insolent qui lui avait manqué de respect.

Tout les autres reculèrent et Volanaro eut juste le temps de tirer son épée daedrique et d'esquiver l'attaque du colosse. La hache de ce dernier fendit fendit les pierres se trouvant sur sa trajectoire et laissa un tas de cailloux là où elle avait frappée. L'Altmer avait l'avantage de la vitesse sur son redoutable adversaire ; celui-ci comptant plus sur sa force brute. Volanaro esquivait de justesse chaque attaque, cherchant à épuiser le barbare pour pouvoir le frapper au moment opportun. Mais il s'épuisait aussi, lentement mais sûrement. Il ne fallait pas que le combat s'éternise. Aussi vif qu'un serpent, il feinta à gauche et frappa à droite, dans la petite ouverture laissé par le colosse et lui lacéra l'arrière du genou.

Le Nordique grogna, son sang coulant au sol pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris les rudiments du combat à la hache.

-Enfant de pute ! Crachat le malotru.

\- Tu parles de toi ? Ironisa l'elfe.

Le Haut-Elfe se tenait prêt à esquiver une autre attaque du Nordique, en garde, sans lâcher son adversaire des yeux. Mais en arrière plan, il vit le sorcier Telvanni lever un bâton de mage en le regardant avec un sourire triomphant. Le Dunmer prononça un mot, un seul, et la salle fut un bref instant inondée d'une lumière vive.

Tous furent momentanément aveuglés sauf Tauryon qui avait vu au dernier moment la ruse de l'alchimiste et avait fermé les yeux à temps, la brute du Nord qui tournait le dos au sorcier, et le Dunmer lui-même qui s'était protégé.

Voyant Volanaro désorienté, la brute se jeta sur lui, l'empoignant par le col de son armure de cuir, lui donna un violent coup de tête, lui cassant le nez, et le propulsa contre le mur le plus proche où son dos frappa douloureusement la pierre avant qu'il ne s'écroule dans un râle. Sa tête lui tournait, il voyait double et souffrait de partout, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne. Il était certain de ne pas avoir que le nez de cassé.

Il entendit des cris autour de lui mais il voyait flou. Des éclairs et des gerbes de flammes éclairèrent la pièce mais il n'en n'était pas certain. Il cru même voir deux drémoras se battre l'un contre l'autre. Était-il en Oblivion ? Alors il avait réussi à y emmener avec lui le barbare, puisqu'il se trouvait à seulement quelques pas de lui. Cette pensé le fit sourire alors que la brute s'avançait vers lui pour lui fracasser le crâne à coup de hache. Il la brandit au dessus de la tête de l'elfe qui ne broncha pas, souriant bêtement.

-Pas touche à mon frère salopard !

Une épée elfique venait de transpercer l'armure d'acier du barbare, faisant couler son sang sur la pierre froide. Le Nordique tomba à genoux, l'épée plantée dans le dos, un filet de sang apparaissant aux coins de ses lèvres. Tauryon se laissa tomber aux côtés de son petit frère. Il le secoua pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Sa respiration était saccadée.

-Volanaro ! Écoute ma voix ! Reviens à toi petit frère ! Tu as des gens qui se battent pour toi en ce moment ! Ne les laisse pas tomber tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Bas-toi Volanaro ! Ne me laisse pas toi aussi... je...

Volanaro écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'ombre de la mort fondre sur son frère aîné. Le colosse saisit par la nuque Tauryon, prêt à lui briser les cervicales d'une seule main. Une épée dans le dos ne l'avait pas arrêter.

Une seule chose sauva la vie du Haut-Elfe. Un gros loup noir bondit dans le dos du Nordique et lui arracha une oreille en grondant. L'homme hurla et lâcha Tauryon avant de donner à l'animal un coup de poing que celui-ci esquiva de justesse, bondissant en arrière avant de disparaître hors de la pièce circulaire, hors-de-portée. Le colosse envoya valser Tauryon d'un revers de main et commença à se transformer en loup-garou blanc, l'épée elfique souillée de sang tombant alors au sol.

Volanaro savait que tout ses compagnons, et surtout son frère dans l'immédiat, étaient en danger de mort. Il pria donc pour la première fois Hircine de veiller sur lui et de lui accorder la force nécessaire pour protéger les siens, et déclencha sa propre métamorphose.

Une fois tout deux transformés, le lycan blanc et le lycan noir engagèrent un combat à mort sous leur nouvelle forme. Le blanc se tourna vers un Tauryon terrifié, en se léchant les babines et bondit sur lui, gueule ouverte. Mais son frère veillait au grain. Les mâchoires du blanc claquèrent dans le vide, alors que celles du noir se refermaient sur sa cuisse le tirant de toute ses forces vers l'arrière. Le blanc à l'oreille arrachée hurla et donna un coup de griffes au noir lui lacérant le poitrail en profondeur. Volanaro répliqua deux fois, traçant de profonds sillons sanglants dans la chair de son ennemi qui formèrent une croix en diagonale. Puis les deux monstres roulèrent au sol, se mordant et se griffant mutuellement. Volanaro enfonça soudain ses griffes dans les orbites de Thorek, le plus profondément possible, le faisant hurler de douleur alors que du sang s'écoulait le long des bras du loup-garou aux yeux d'or.

Le lycan blanc qui avait il y a quelques secondes auparavant les yeux bleus ciel, recula en hurlant alors que Volanaro se redressait pour lui trancher la jugulaire d'un coup bien placé. Thorek s'étrangla dans son propre sang et tomba face contre terre, la langue lui sortant de la gueule. Il n'y avait plus de combat dans la pièce. Volanaro hurla pour célébrer sa victoire et se tourna vers ses camarades. Il constata alors l'absence de Hans.

Il eut beau humer l'air, il ne retrouva pas sa trace. Tout ce qu'il sentait, outre l'odeur de ses autres compagnons et du loup noir, était l'odeur du sang, et celle du papier et de la chair brûlée. Il comprit en voyant les cendres au pied du sorcier Telvanni, qui lui, respirait encore. Un grondement terrifiant sortit des entrailles du loup-garou aux yeux d'or, lorsqu'il fit face au meurtrier de son ami vampire.

-Il a fondu comme neige au soleil ! S'amusa Raynil, les yeux fous. Tout comme mes recherches et mon laboratoire !

Volanaro gronda de plus belle en entendant ses mots qu'il refusait d'écouter plus longtemps. Il fît taire définitivement le sorcier en lui broyant la gorge entre ses crocs. Puis il poussa à nouveau un hurlement, plus long et mélodieux cette fois, pour dire adieu à Hans. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il regarda tristement les membres de sa famille. Manwe s'approcha de lui, sans crainte. Davur lui attrapa aussitôt le poignet en secouant vivement la tête.

-As-tu perdu l'esprit ?! Il pourrait te couper en deux !

\- Davur ! Il a conscience de qui nous sommes, sans quoi nous n'aurions pas cette discussion futile ! C'est à ton chef et à ton ami que tu es entrain de manquer de respect.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

\- Lâche-moi Davur ou par Méphala je jure de te trancher la main dans l'instant !

Ce genre de dispute n'était pas inhabituelle pour les jumeaux. Cela amusa Volanaro, même s'il ne pouvait pas le montrer. Il se contenta donc de rester parfaitement immobile, laissant Manwe s'approcher suffisamment pour poser une main sur sa tête. Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne lui fit pas le moindre mal. Elle lui sourit puis se tourna vers son frère pour lui tirer la langue.

-Tu vois !?

\- Tu avais raison semble t-il.Concéda le Dunmer. Pardon chef d'avoir douter de toi...

Volanaro se tourna alors vers son propre frère. Ce dernier s'était relever et alla ramasser son épée et celle de Volanaro, ainsi que sa dague d'acier. Fort heureusement leur fourreau était intact, ce qui n'était en revanche pas le cas de l'armure de cuir du loup-garou.

Le Haut-Elfe se saisit de son épée elfique, plongea son regard vert dans les yeux dorés du lycan puis s'approcha du cadavre du loup-garou blanc aux yeux crevés, et après un rapide moulinet du poignet, lui trancha la tête et l'envoya dans les flammes du brasero le plus proche.

\- Il vaut mieux tuer ses ennemis deux fois, pour être sûre qu'ils ne reviendront pas nous hanter. Récita t-il.

Il s'agissait en quelque sorte d'une devise familiale pour la famille de Tauryon et Volanaro. Même après plus de trois siècles de vie, Tauryon s'en souvenait encore. Son frère sourit intérieurement.

L'Altmer essuya le sang de son épée sur la fourrure autrefois immaculée de l'ennemi vaincu, puis se planta devant Volanaro.

-Ce chien, maudit soit-il, ne proférera plus d'obscénités à notre encontre. Merci mon frère, tu m'as sauvé la vie toute à l'heure et j'ai aussi sauvé la tienne en poignardant Thorek dans le dos. C'est ma spécialité que veux-tu ? Ajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et même si c'est déloyal, ce foutu sorcier l'a été aussi.

Volanaro émit un bref son rauque. Il était bien d'accord. Tauryon montra d'un geste de la main l'armure et la chemise déchirée de Volanaro.

-Je crains par contre qu'il ne te faille une nouvelle armure de cuir, ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements. Je t'en ferai faire une nouvelle sitôt que je serais de retour à l'Ambassade. C'est la moindre des choses après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. En revanche pour les vêtements dont tu auras très bientôt besoin, je ne peux rien pour toi.

\- Je vais aller lui en chercher. Proposa Davur. Ainsi qu'une armure temporaire. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient autre chose que des armures noires ici.

Tauryon passa à côté de Volanaro et inclina poliment la tête.

-Merci Davur.

Le Dunmer partit chercher des vêtements et une armure de cuir noire qu'il trouva dans l'un des coffres de la salle de repos. Lorsqu'il revint avec, Volanaro avait repris son apparence d'origine, couvrant les parties masculines de son anatomie avec sa vieille chemise en lambeaux. Il s'équipa en remerciant ses camarades, réajustant ses armes et sa nouvelle armure qui était un peu serrée, puis il actionna la chaîne dissimulée derrière le loup empaillé.

Une fois à l'air libre, ils tuèrent tout les hommes de "la Neige pourpre" restants pendant que Manwe protégeait Milos. Une fois le bain de sang terminé, la Dunmer confia l'Argonien à Volanaro et leur dit de rejoindre les chevaux. Il lui restait un dernier détail à régler.

Après le départ de ses amis, elle libéra les deux loups gris enfermés dans des cages. Ceux-ci sortirent en grondant de leur prison et commencèrent à tourner autour de Manwe. Celle-ci calma sa respiration en surveillant les animaux. Un grognement retentit soudain dans son dos. L'Elfe Noire se retourna, arc en main et flèche encoché, lorsqu'elle reconnue le loup noir qui leur était venu en aide dans la forteresse. Elle baissa lentement son arc et s'écarta du passage.

Le loup noir passa à côté d'elle sans l'attaquer et les deux loups gris vinrent lui lécher les babines en signe de soumission. Enfin, les trois loups trottinèrent hors du fort et coururent en direction de la forêt. La Dunmer sourit, soulagée.

-Bonne chance. Murmura t-elle.

Elle retourna ensuite auprès de ses amis. Ils s'accordèrent une journée de repos pour que l'Argonien récupère et pour boire à la santé de leur ami tombé au combat. Durant la nuit, ils entendirent trois loups hurler, ce qui fit sourire de nouveau Manwe.

Au matin, ils repartirent pour la châtellerie d'Épervine, où les attendaient Ren, Urog, Raven, Kulaan et Anja.


	12. Épilogue

Épilogue

Sept ans plus tard...

Allongée dans son lit, Anja repensait en caressant son dragonneau maintenant adulte, à Hans. Kulaan avait la taille d'un gros chien maintenant. Il avait posé sa tête sur le bord du lit de sa maîtresse en soufflant paresseusement.

Malgré elle, elle avait été attristé à l'annonce du décès du vampire. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné le meurtre de ses parents et pensait le détester, voir le haïr, mais ça lui avait quand même fait quelque chose.

Un jeune elfe aux cheveux noirs corbeaux se redressa sur un coude à côté d'elle à moitié réveillé et torse nu.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Tu n'as pas sommeil ?

\- Je pensai à Hans...

-Ah...

Elle préféra changer de sujet, et regarda le plafond.

-C'est demain que ton père doit venir non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

-Tu va lui dire pour nous ? Nous avons déjà la bénédiction de ton oncle mais...

\- Mais ?

\- J'ignore comment va réagir ton père... Je redoutes sa réaction en fait...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Anja. La rassura t-il en lui embrassant tendrement les cheveux. Si mon père m'a laissé vivre ici, avec vous, c'est qu'il a fait confiance à Volanaro pour m'élever dans le respect des autres. Et ce faisant, il a respecté la volonté de ma mère. Il ne s'opposera pas à notre union. Et quand nous nous marierons...

-Raven, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me marier pour le moment... Je t'aime te toute mon âme, ce n'est pas la question. S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter. Simplement, cette existence me convient très bien pour l'instant. Je veux vivre avec toi, au jour le jour et ne pas penser à l'avenir, même si je sait que tu partiras le mois prochain.

Raven lui prit la main et l'embrassa, faisant frissonner la jeune femme.

-Je serais patient Anja, ne t'inquiète pas. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je respecterais ton choix... Tout ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je t'aime et que je ne veux vivre avec personne d'autre que toi...

Le Haut-Elfe déposa un baiser au creux du cou de la jeune fille qui l'enlaça en souriant, le cœur battant. Ses yeux marrons se perdirent dans les yeux verts olives de son amant, et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Tauryon vint prendre des nouvelles de son fils, comme il le faisait régulièrement depuis qu'il était retourné à l'Ambassade. Ils parlèrent longuement et calmement à l'écart.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux mon fils, ainsi soit-il. Je ne m'y opposerait en aucune façon.

-Merci père.

-Tu sais Raven, ta mère serait fière de toi. De ce que tu es devenu.

-J'en suis sûr père.

-Vas-tu partir étudier à l'Académie de Fortdhiver ?

-J'y ai bien réfléchit et j'aimerais beaucoup y étudier, oui.

-Et en as-tu parler avec ta compagne ?

Raven hocha la tête.

-Elle est d'accord. Mon absence va lui peser, mais je lui ai promis de lui faire parvenir des lettres le plus souvent possible. Et je reviendrais quand je le pourrais, si possible une fois par mois.

-Essaie de te concentrer sur tes études fiston. Mais profite aussi de sa jeunesse humaine. Contrairement à toi, elle ne restera pas jeune longtemps.

-J'en ai conscience père. Mais quoi qu'il arrive elle sera toujours belle à mes yeux.

Évidemment, cette question lui taraudait l'esprit. Plus souvent qu'il ne le l'aurait voulut. Si, dans le meilleur des cas il pouvait théoriquement vivre un millénaire, ce n'était pas le cas d'Anja. Elle finirait par vieillir, de plus en plus, et par mourir, alors que lui serait toujours là et toujours jeune, même après un siècle. Cette perspective le terrifiait en réalité. Plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Il pourrait voir naître et mourir dix générations d'enfants avant de mourir à son tour.

Volanaro et sa compagne Manwe, eux, pourraient vivre longtemps heureux ensemble. Étant tout deux des Mers, même de races différentes, leur espérance de vie était proche. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il avait la ferme intention de profiter de chaque instant avec Anja.

De son côté, la jeune Nordique observait Kulaan chasser lui-même son repas. Ils se trouvaient tout deux dans une clairière et le dragonneau était occupé à dévorer un jeune chevreuil qu'il avait emporté dans les airs avant de le lâcher, une vingtaine de mètres en contrebas. Il était redoutable au combat, maintenant qu'il avait atteint sa taille définitive.

Elle se souvenait d'un jour en particulier où elle avait voyager avec Raven et Kulaan jusqu'à la châtellerie d'Estemarche, pour revenir sur le lieu de son éclosion. Des bandits les avaient attaqués en chemin et Kulaan en avait brûler trois vifs avant que Raven et elle ne tuent les deux autres : le premier avec ses sorts de Destruction et la seconde avec le talent qu'elle avait développée en archerie.

Le soir venu, ils avaient dormis à l'abri d'une grotte dans laquelle se trouvait un bassin d'eau chaude. Elle et Raven, assis l'un contre l'autre, et Kulaan, aux côtés de sa maîtresse, la tête posée sur sa cuisse.

Elle rougit en repensant à la scène du bain avec son amant. Ils s'étaient embrassés dans l'eau chaude après avoir d'abord chahuter comme des enfants. Kulaan s'était réfugier au fond de la grotte en sifflant pour éviter les éclaboussures. Il avait beau aimer la chaleur, l'eau ce n'était décidément pas son élément.

Un formidable rugissement la tira de ses pensées. Elle entendit aussi un cri dans une langue qu'elle reconnut comme étant du draconique : « JOOR ZAH FRUL ! ».

En revanche elle en ignorait le sens. Quoi qu'il en soit, la voix était clairement masculine. Elle cru rêver en voyant un gigantesque lézard volant survoler la clairière, avant de s'y écraser avec fracas, faisant trembler le sol. Il s'agissait d'un immense Dragon de glace, majoritairement blanc, munis de cornes et de pointes noires sur la tête et le dos. Sa gueule était vraisemblablement assez grande pour avaler un homme adulte.

Le monstre avait été criblé de flèches, mais ses écailles semblaient suffisamment épaisses pour l'en protéger efficacement. Une aura bleue semblait le clouer au sol, puisque le dragon essayait tant bien que mal de décoller, mais sans succès.

Anja se mit à l'abri derrière un arbre épais et pria pour que le dragon ne la trouve pas. Elle entendit alors un bruit de course dans la clairière. Des pas. Elle se retourna prudemment et vit un Nordique portant un casque à cornes, en armure mi-lourde mi-légère se précipiter sur le gigantesque lézard, tenant un bouclier en acier rond dans une main et une épée d'acier dans l'autre.

L'homme donna un coup de bouclier au monstre alors que celui-ci tentait de l'attraper entre ses crocs.

Il enchaina avec un nouveau cri : « FUS RO DAH !!! ». Anja cru que le tonnerre venait de frapper, tant le cri s'y apparentait au niveau sonore. Une fois le dragon sonné, le guerrier lui enfonça son épée dans le crâne, et la bête s'écroula, morte.

Anja assista alors à quelque chose d'encore plus spectaculaire. Le corps du Dragon se mit à luire et une lumière rouge et bleu s'en échappa pour entourer le Nordique. C'était comme s'il absorbait cette lumière mystique. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière disparue, et du dragon, il ne resta plus qu'un immense squelette. L'homme qui tournait le dos à Anja, redressa la tête, essoufflé et se retourna, en garde.

Anja tenait son arc elfique dans sa main droite, cadeau de Volanaro, elle le déposa lentement au sol et leva calmement les paumes devant elle. Le guerrier l'observa pendant quelques instants, toujours sur ses gardes, avant de rengainer son épée, estimant que la jeune fille qui lui faisait face n'était pas une menace.

Il était grand, relativement musclé, avait la peau blanche, les cheveux bruns et raides et les yeux d'un bleu profond.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

-Andrelheim. Répondit simplement le guerrier.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un Dragon d'aussi près ! S'exclama Anja. Qu'est-il arrivée à sa dépouille au juste ?

-J'ai absorbé son âme.

-Mais alors... Seriez-vous l'Enfant de dragon dont tout le monde parle ?!

-C'est comme ça qu'on me nomme, oui. Répondit l'intéressé.

-Incroyable ! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en Bordeciel ?

Andrelheim haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai entendu toutes sortes de choses sur vous. Il parait que vous n'êtes pas originaire de cette province. Expliqua la jeune fille.

-C'est exact. Admit l'Enfant de dragon. Je viens de Bruma, en Cyrodiil.

-Il y a beaucoup de Nordiques à Bruma. Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous veniez de cette ville. Mon père aussi venait de Cyrodiil, de Cheydinhal en fait.

-Un Impérial ?

-Oui. Je ne suis qu'à moitié Nordique. Ma mère venait de Markarth.

-Vous parlez d'eux au passé. Sont-ils décédés ?

-Oui, il y a sept ans.

-La guerre, des bandits, ou bien un dragon ? Hasarda l'homme.

-Non rien de tout cela. Un vampire.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé...

Kulaan atterrit alors aux côtés de sa maîtresse en rugissant, menaçant l'Enfant de dragon. Anja l'avait presque oublié. Elle se plaça devant Andrelheim, bras écartés.

-Non ! Ne l'attaque pas ! Il n'est pas notre ennemi !

Le reptile battit des ailes en sifflant, puis s'envola pour atterrir plus loin. Le Nordique le regarda médusé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait un dragon miniature...

-Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie ! C'est un Dragonneau. Rien à voir avec un Dragon ! Il est avec moi, je le connais depuis son éclosion.

-Rassurez-vous, je ne tue que ceux qui me sont hostiles.

Anja se détendit. L'Enfant de dragon reprit :

-C'était un plaisir de discuter avec vous jeune fille, mais je dois me rendre à Épervine, le Jarl m'y attend.

-Je me nomme Anja. Ça a été un honneur de vous rencontrer Dovahkiin. Vous devez avoir nombres d'aventures à raconter.

Andrelheim émit un rire franc.

-En effet Anja. Plus que vous ne pouvez en imaginer. Mais si vous voulez en entendre quelques-unes, je suis souvent à l'auberge locale le soir.

-Je vous y retrouverait avec plaisir, tout comme mon compagnon. Il aime autant que moi les histoires épiques.

-Comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Raven. C'est un mage Haut-Elfe.

-Et bien, vous et votre ami serez les bienvenus si l'envie vous prends de boire une chope d'hydromel avec moi !

-Merci Andrelheim. Vous êtes bien aimable.

-Prenez soin de vous et soyez prudente dans les bois.

-Vous de même. Puisse Akatosh vous protéger.

Le Dovahkiin lui adressa un signe de la main et repris son chemin vers la ville, étouffant un bâillement. Ce combat l'avait épuisé. Il sourit en pensant à toutes les anecdotes qu'il pourrait raconter à la taverne.

Son entrée chez les Compagnons, sa participation à la fin de la guerre civile aux côtés des Impériaux, comment il avait sauvé l'île de Solstheim de Miraak, le premier Enfant de dragon, Bordeciel du seigneur vampire Harkon et d'Alduin, le Dévoreur de mondes, ou encore comment il était devenu le Champion de chacun des seize Princes Daedras. Oui, il en avait des histoires à raconter !

Anja retrouva Raven devant l'entrée du repaire. Celui-ci faisait ses adieux à son père qui retournait à l'Ambassade du Thalmor. Elle adressa à ce dernier un signe de tête poli qu'il lui rendit. Raven lui sourit, puis se tourna vers la jeune femme. Tauryon fit claquer les rênes de son cheval alezan qui s'élança au galop, disparaissant rapidement entre les sapins.

Anja s'élança vers son amant et le serra contre elle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Puis elle se recula légèrement, toute excitée.

-Raven ! Tu ne devinera jamais qui j'ai rencontré !

À l'entrée de la caverne, adossé contre la paroi rocheuse, dans la superbe armure de cuir bleue nuit que lui avait offert son frère, Volanaro sourit en observant d'un regard attendrit les deux amoureux discuter gaiement. Il était fier de sa protégée qui avait bien grandie, devenant une ravissante jeune fille, et de son neveu, qui était devenu un solide gaillard, et qui deviendrait sans l'ombre d'un doute, un grand érudit, doublé d'un mage de talent, une fois qu'il aurait intégré l'Académie de Fortdhiver. Son succès ne faisait aucun doute.

Manwe, son épouse, vint alors le rejoindre. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Altmer en souriant, le faisant se tourner vers elle. Il la dévora du regard, amoureusement, et la prit par la taille pour l'embrasser. Ensuite il posa une main sur son ventre arrondi en souriant.

Sa petite famille dysfonctionnelle allait bientôt s'agrandir, pour son plus grand bonheur.

FIN. ;)


End file.
